Mi profesora de seducción
by Pipademar
Summary: NO ES MI HISTORIA. SIMPLEMENTE LE FALTABAN CAPÍTULOS A LA QUE SE SUBIO HACE VARIOS AÑOS. Edit: La estaré editando y la subiré completa, espero que a nadie le moleste.
1. 36

CAPITULO 36 TU Y YO EN LA CÁRCEL

El cambio de planes de última hora por parte de Shaoran no me había gustado...me había encantado. Era evidente que yo no quería ir a esa fiesta ni de lejos; Estefany iba a estar allí con toda seguridad y no me apetecía verla como se comía a Shaoran con los ojos. No, gracias. Sabía que antes o después tenía que lidiar con aquello, pero no ahora cuando mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor. Evidentemente me equivoqué al suponer que Shaoran desearía estar en esa fiesta. Cuando Ieran le preguntó durante la cena que si iba a estar allí la chica que le gustaba él había respondido que si, hundiéndome más en la mierda. Así que me sorprendí gratamente cuando Shaoran pasó de largo de la dirección en la que habíamos quedado con los chicos y me sorprendí aún más cuando me dejó bien claras sus intenciones. Íbamos a estrenar ese coche a lo grande. Mmmm. En el fondo de mi alma me sentí eufórica al comprender que Shaoran había preferido estar conmigo en este coche manoseándonos en vez de estar en esa casa con Estefany, su chica ideal...

Todo iba bien, demasiado bien. Shaoran estaba en medio de un ataque explosivo hormonal y yo no me estaba quedando atrás...hasta que unos malditos golpes en el cristal nos asustaron. Lo primero que me vino a la mente cuando vi esa enorme sombra negra detrás de la ventanilla empañada fua la escena de la típica película de adolescentes en la que una pareja se está dando el lote en el coche mientras el asesino en serie les acecha...Cuando vi las luces rojas y azules comprendí que era aún peor que la escena que me había imaginado en mi cabeza.

\- Vistanse y bajen del coche – murmuró un vozarrón desde fuera.

Ugh. Shaoran y yo nos miramos avergonzados. No es que estuviéramos desnudos del todo, pero con lo que se nos estaba viendo era suficiente...Shaoran me dio mi pequeña prenda interior e hice malabares para ponérmela mientras Shaoran se arreglaba la camisa y se subía la cremallera del pantalón. Me bajé de su cuerpo, cogí mi abrigo y salimos a enfrentarnos a ese policía que nos había interrumpido en lo mejor. El agente en cuestión era un tipo fornido pero bajito, con cejas espesas, mandíbula prominente y tan cuadrado como un armario. Joder, el tipo daba hasta miedo. Shaoran y yo nos pegamos aún más cuando el agente de policía se paseó delante de nosotros.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? - gruñó.

\- ¿Eh...es necesario contestar a esa pregunta? Porque creo que es evidente que no estábamos jugando al parchís – bromeé...pero al parecer no le hizo gracia.

\- ¿Se está haciendo la graciosa conmigo, señorita? Denme sus identificaciones y los papeles del coche...

Rebusqué en mi bolso la tarjeta mientras Shaoran, nervioso perdido, sacaba la carpeta con toda la documentación del coche.

\- Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li...- nos miró detenidamente - ¿No tenían otro sitio mejor en el que...celebrar el año nuevo? - Shaoran y yo nos miramos...

\- Agente...en nochevieja siempre es lo mismo...queríamos celebrarlo a...nuestra...manera...- balbuceó Shaoran que se estaba poniendo blanco por momentos.

\- ¿Celebrarlo a su manera? - gruñó el policía – Pues esta va a ser la celebración de fin de año más original de vuestras vidas...Me temo que lo celebraran en el calabozo. Quedais detenidos por escándalo en la vía pública.

¿Ein? ¿Cómo? Shaoran y yo nos miramos y luego miramos el espacio donde habíamos aparcado el coche. ¿Vía pública? ¿Escándalo?

\- Mmmm, señor agente...¿escándalo en la vía pública? ¿Usted ha visto donde estamos? - el policía paseó la mirada por el oscuro lugar.

\- Sí, me he dado cuenta de donde estamos...

\- Pero...pero...¡no nos puede arrestar por esto! Por aquí no pasa ni Dios – me quejé indignada.

\- Ya...pero han tenido la mala suerte de que yo pasaba por aquí en este mismo momento – no se si era yo, pero me pareció ver una fugaz sonrisa lobuna en el rostro del agente de policía más capullo de todo Seattle - ¿Hacen el favor de acompañarme por las buenas o saco las esposas?

Shaoran y yo nos metimos en la parte trasera del coche de policía. Dios...me sentía como una delincuente a la que habían pillado robando o algo por el estilo...Por favor, lo único que estábamos haciendo era meternos mano un poquito...Miré con rencor al policía a través de la reja metálica de protección. El muy capullo tenía razón, esta iba a ser la celebración más original de mi puta vida...Miré a Shaoran. Uffff. El pobre estaba blanco como la nieve...mucho me temía que esta era la primera vez que le pillaban haciendo algo...malo...Alargué la mano y le acaricié los dedos para darle ánimos...

\- Las manitas quietas, niños...- gruñó el simpático agente, notese el sarcasmo.

Me dieron ganas de contestar al policía, o sacar el dedo medio a pasear...o simplemente sacarle la lengua por la putada que nos estaba haciendo a Shaoran y a mi, pero no quería empeorar las cosas; con lo agrio que era este hombre era capaz de acusarme de desacato a la autoridad o algo parecido.

Si pensé que el momento más bochornoso de mi vida había sido hace unos minutos en el coche de Shaoran estaba equivocada. No tengo palabras para describir el momento en el que llegamos a la comisaría...

\- Vaya, vaya...si traes a dos jovencitos, John – dijo un hombre barrigudo con una caja de donus con extra de azucar en su mesa – Déjame adivinar...pillados en un coche.

\- Acertaste – dijo el agente John con una sonrisa de imbécil en su cara.

\- Pobrecitos...deberías de haberlos dejado que se diviertieran...es fin de año, la gente suele divertirse, ¿lo sabías? - dijo el policía mojando uno de los numerosos bollos en un vaso de Starbucks.

\- ¿Y que te piensas que he hecho esta noche? Es la segunda pareja que pillo así.

Vale, aquí nuestro amigo John no era un policía, era un cabrón encubierto. ¿Acaso el tipo disfrutaba provocando coitus interruptus a las parejas o qué?

\- Como habreis visto mil veces en las películas – dijo en tono cansino – Teneis derecho a realizar una llamada telefónica.

Tras bajar unas escaleras oscuras llegamos a una sala donde había otro agente sentado en una mesa viendo un programa de fin de año en un tele minúscula. La sala estaba rodeada de pequeños calabozos. En uno de ellos había un par de chicos no mucho más mayores que nosotros y en otro había una chica sentada en el suelo.

\- Dejen aquí sus pertenencias – dijo el policía que estaba sentado – Las recuperaran cuando vengan a pagar la fianza. ¿Saben ya a quién desean llamar? - miré a Shaoran.

\- A mis padres no, por Dios – negué con la cabeza – Ni a Eriol...

\- A Lien – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras yo me quitaba los pendientes y el colgante que me había regalado Shaoran y lo metía en la bolsa de papel que me había indicado el señor policía, Shaoran llamó a Lien.

\- Ha dicho que ya sale de allí – murmuró.

\- Bieeeen, pues ahora a pasar un ratito en un cuarto precioso – era oficial, para esta alturas el maldito agente John era un capullo con todas las letras...

Uno de los agentes me cogió a mi y me metió en una celda con aquella chica que estaba sentada en suelo. Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que a Shaoran se le llevaban al calabozo de al lado. Cuando el policía cerró la reja que me separaba de mi ansiada libertad la chica en cuestión alzó la cabeza y me miró de arriba abajo; ella tenía varios piercings por la cara y un llamativo mechón fucsia en el flequillo.

\- Vamos, no me jodas...tres horas aquí metida y van y me meten a una niña pija – dijo chasqueando la lengua – Tranquila, guapa...dentro de un ratito vendrá tu papá y te sacará de este cuchitril...- le mejor bienvenida de mi vida...sí señor...

\- Hey...no soy una pija, joder...es nochevieja...se supone que la gente se arregla para esta noche y esas cosas – miré sus vaqueros anchos y desgastados y sus zapatillas de deporte – Daría lo que fuera por ir como tu vas vestida, estoy hasta los cojones de los tacones y del vestido...Y mi padre no vendrá a sacarme básicamente porque no tengo ni puta idea de donde coño está, ¿entendido? - la chica me miró con los ojos de par en par y lentamente se le fue describiendo una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Me dejas de piedra, tía...dices tantos tacos que te tendrían que lavar la boca con lejía y estropajo, ¿sabes? - sonreí a medias.

\- Sí, eso me lo suelen decir muy a menudo...- me senté a su lado intentando que no se me vieran las bragas...o el intento de ellas...

\- Soy Megan...perdona por el recibimiento que te he dado...pero es que llevo una noche...un poco jodida...

\- Soy Sakura...Creo que me uno a tu club – dije mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo - ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Directa, ¿eh? - sonrió – Podría decirte que soy una asesina en serie o algo así – fruncí el ceño – Pero la realidad es mucho más mundana...quizás...solo quizás...me han pillado vendiendo cosillas ilegales en la calle...Mierda, no tenía manera de saber que mi nuevo cliente era un puñetero policía de paisano...- ahogué la risa que estaba por salir de mi boca – Sí, venga...riete de mi...

\- Eso es una putada...

\- A todo esto...¿tú que has hecho para acabar aquí? No das el perfil de delincuente juvenil...

\- Pues...arg, es un poco vergonzoso, ¿sabes? - la tal Megan me alzó una ceja...no me podía creer que estuviera haciéndome medio amiga de mi compañera de celda...- Bueno, quizás...solo quizás...me han pillado haciendo cositas indebidas dentro de un coche – Megan no pudo aguantar y se rió a carcajadas.

\- ¿Te han pillado en un coche montándotelo? ¿Con quién? ¿Con el guaperas que ha entrado contigo? - fruncí el ceño ante el calificativo con el que había descrito a Shaoran.

\- Sí, con el mismo...Joder, estábamos en medio de la puta nada...

\- Esas cosas se hacen en casa, así no hay coitus interruptus – se rió de nuevo - ¿acaso tu novio no tiene casa para que podais...? - movió las caderas al estilo Eriol.

\- Si tiene casa...y no es mi novio – murmuré. Megan abrió de nuevo los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Entonces que sois?

\- Amigos...

Querrás decir folla-amigos...normalmente yo no me voy magreando con mis amigos por ahí...

\- Sí, bueno...- suspiré – Es complicado...joder, se me hace un poco raro estar hablando de mis problemas sentimentales en un puñetero calabozo...

\- Esta noche en general es rara así que...- Megan se encogió de hombros – A ti te gusta ese chico – rodé los ojos.

\- Estaba intentado follar con él en un coche...claro que me gusta...

\- No me refiero a eso...estás...pillada. Se te nota en la mirada – desvié la mirada enfadada porque mis sentimientos fueran tan obvios...incluso para una desconocida...

\- - Ya te lo he dicho...es complicado...a él...le gusta otra chica...

Pero mientras se revuelca contigo...

\- Oye, ¿por qué no pones un consultorio al estilo Doctor Amor y me dejas tranquila? - la chica sonrió.

\- Puede que lo haga...

\- Una amiga me ha dicho que aproveche el presente con él – dije jugando con los botones de mi abrigo.

\- Perdoname, pero ese es un consejo de mierda – sonreí.

\- A Tomoyo no le haría gracia oir eso...

\- ¿Te digo lo que yo haría? - me encogí de hombros – Yo lucharía por ese bombón hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas, intentaría por todos los medios que se olvidara de esa zorrilla que le gusta e intentaría que perdiera la cabeza por mi...tienes que jugar todas tus cartas, nena. Yo cuando quiero algo lo quiero a tiempo completo...no me conformo con un poco cuando puedo tener todo...– miré a mi compañera como si estuviera sufriendo una revelación.

\- Vaya...- susurré.

\- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? - dijo el "simpático" policía – Ya puede salir – ¿ya? Vaya...el tiempo se me había pasado muy rápido...– Han venido a buscarles...- miré a Megan cuando el policía abrió la celda y la sonreí antes de salir.

\- Puede que siga tu consejo, ¿sabes?

\- Serías idiota si no lo intentaras...

Me despedí de ella con la cabeza y fui al encuentro de Lien que en este momento nos miraba muy serio. Oh, oh... Miré a Shaoran mientras nos devolvían nuestras cosas...el pobre aún no había recuperado el color de su cara...

\- ¿Esto...esto quedará reflejado en mi historial delictivo? - preguntó Shaoran al policía mientras recuperaba sus cosas.

\- Nah...- dijo con desgana – Lo que habeis cometido no es un delito...es una falta leve...

\- Pues para ser una falta leve hemos estado metidos una hora en un calabozo – espeté.

\- Guau...la preciosa gatita saca las uñas – oí desde una celda. Me di la vuelta y le encaré desde mi posición - ¡Vaya cuerpo! Si me dejasen salir de aquí un ratito te iba yo a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad...

\- Traiga acá, agente...- murmuró Shaoran señalando los papeles que teníamos que firmar – Como oiga un solo comentario obsceno más por parte de ese tipo no respondo...

Me dieron ganas de besar el suelo cuando salimos de nuevo a la calle. Bendita libertad, y eso que el rato que tuvimos que esperar no se me había hecho tan duro gracias a la conversación con Megan. Lien caminaba a nuestro lado sin decir nada y aún con gesto serio. Ni Shaoran ni yo nos atrevíamos a decir nada...demasiada vergüenza por nuestra parte...Nos metimos en el Porshe de Meiling...Entonces Lien estalló en la más sonora carcajada que jamás pude oir. Shaoran y yo nos miramos y entrecerramos los ojos.

\- Venga...partete el culo – espetó Shaoran.

\- Es que...cuando me has llamado y me has dicho que...estabas detenido me he acojonado...pero cuando me has dicho el motivo – me miró a mi y siguió riéndose como una maldita hiena – Sois la hostia...

\- Lien...si tienes cariño a tus huevos dime que no le has dicho nada a Eriol...- el rubio se secó las lágrimas de la risa y se puso todo lo serio que la situación le permitió.

\- No...no se han enterado de nada...Eriol ha roto su promesa de no volver a beber en una fiesta...la última vez que tuve noticias de él estaba vomitando en el baño del piso superior de la casa de Brenda – Shaoran y yo pusimos cara de asco – Tomoyo, evidentemente está con él. Y Meiling está durmiendo en casa...

\- ¿Durmiendo?

\- Sí...la pobre aguantó las dos primeras horas en la fiesta...después de eso se quedó dormida en uno de los sofás al ritmo de la música de Katy Perry.

\- Joder – murmuré.

\- Tiene el sueño muy profundo – aclaró Lien – Bien...- dijo tras el volante – ¿Me quereis decir donde habeis dejado vuestro nidito de amor? - dijo conteniendo de nuevo la risa.

\- En las afueras...yo te voy indicando...- Lien arrancó y siguió las indicaciones de Shaoran – Chicos...si queríais un poco de acción para vuestra próxima clase exprés...¿por qué no lo habeis buscado otro sitio?

\- Porque el jodido coche tiene su morbo – dijo Shaoran sin pizca de vergüenza. Le miré impresionada - ¿Qué? No me voy a cortar a estas alturas de la noche...Me han pillado a punto de hacerlo en mi coche nuevo, me han detenido, he estado más de una hora con un tío que roncaba a pierna suelta en un puto calabozo y con otro que estaba tan salido como el pico de una mesa que no hacía más que meter la cabeza entre la reja para ver si podía verle las piernas a Sakura...¿Crees que a estas alturas me va a importar lo que salga de mi boca? - suspiró mientras se hundía en el asiento del coche – He estado a punto de callarle la boca metiéndole un zapato, os lo juro...

Lien nos llevó hasta donde estaba aparcado el coche después de conducir durante un rato. Cuando llegamos al lugar, nuestro amigo miró alrededor y sonrió.

\- ¿Y decís que os han pillado aquí? ¿Qué coño hacía un agente de policía pasando por aquí? No hay nada...

\- Para que veas...- murmuré – Una maldita casualidad...- miré a Lien y puse mi mejor mirada asesina...y lo logré, ya que me miró un poco acongojado – Ni una palabra a nadie, ¿entendido? - Lien asintió.

\- ¿Vais para casa?

\- No, yo me voy a la mía – dije mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de copiloto del volvo - ¿Te importaría acercarme, Shaoran?

\- No, para nada...

Lien se fue en el "discreto" coche amarillo de mi amiga y Shaoran y yo pusimos rumbo a mi casa en su volvo. Sentía que Shaoran me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

\- Sakura...yo...lo siento – susurró.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque la idea fue mía...y mira como hemos acabado – dijo mirando a la carretera.

\- Una experiencia más en la vida – Shaoran sonrió sin ganas.

\- Media hora más y me habrían acusado de asesinato con premeditación y alevosía...Que tipo más pesado...otra salida de tono más en la que incluyera tus piernas o tu culo y...- apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¿Estás...celoso? - Shaoran abrió mucho los ojos y desvió la mirada para encararme.

\- No...¡no! No estoy celoso...eres mi amiga y...me da mucho coraje que hablen así de ti...

Ouch. Eso había dolido...no eran celos lo que había sentido...sino el deber de caballero de proteger a una amiga de los ojos libidinosos de un gilipollas. Perfecto. Entonces recordé las palabras de Brenda..."Yo lucharía por ese bombón hasta que me quedara sin fuerzas...". Bien. Muy bien...Shaoran aparcó el volvo delante de mi casa, aunque nos quedamos dentro del coche en silencio. Todo estaba en el más absoluto silencio ya que esta zona era una de las más tranquilas de Seattle y siendo la noche que era todo el mundo estaba fuera celebrabdo el nuevo año. Miré el reloj del salpicadero, las tres y media de la mañana...Miré de nuevo a Shaoran.

\- ¿Quieres...quieres entrar? - Shaoran pareció pensárselo...hasta que notó mi risita traviesa entendiendo lo que yo quería.

\- ¿Quieres que entre? - preguntó con la sonrisa torcida que le caracterizaba.

\- Podemos hacer que la noche acabe mucho mejor de lo que ha empezado, ¿no crees?

Shaoran ni se paró a contestarme. Directamente apagó el motor del coche y se bajó del mismo rápidamente para abrirme la puerta. Cuando tomé la mano que me ofreció me juré a mi misma hacer lo que esa chica me había aconsejado. Lucharía por Shaoran...y comenzaría a usar mis armas esta misma noche...


	2. 37

CAPITULO 37 PASIÓN EN LA COCINA

Me solté de la mano de Shaoran para sacar las llaves de mi bolso; arrgg, estaba ansiosa por estar con él de nuevo. Nunca tenía suficiente de Shaoran desde que empezamos con estas benditas clases de sexo. ¿Acaso me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida? Bueno, eso era dificil teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía fama de eso...pero esta vez no era pervertida con un chico distinto cada vez...esta vez era sólo y en exclusiva con Shaoran...¿eso me convertía en un poco menos salida? La verdad es que en esos momentos me daba un poco igual...

Me quité el abrigo y le dejé de cualquier manera sobre el sofá. El bolso corrió la misma suerte. Me di la vuelta y miré a Shaoran; no se había movido de su sitio ni se había quitado la chaqueta...y en estos momentos me estaba mirando las piernas de manera lujuriosa.

\- No me extraña que ese capullo alucinara con tus piernas...son indescriptiblemente hermosas...

Oh yeah...Me encantaba que Shaoran me dijera esas cosas y que me mirara de esa manera...Paseó su mirada de mis piernas a mi pecho y se relamió el labio inferior. Sonreí de manera perversa al pensar que era un buen momento de jugar un poquito. Me acerqué a él, mirando siempre sus labios y cuando estaba a punto de rozarle con mi boca...

\- Vamos a la cocina. Tengo sed.

La cara de sorpresa de Shaoran fue incluso cómica. Me moría de ganas por besar esos labios carnosos...pero quería verle ansioso por mi, quería ver su deseo impreso en sus ojos, quería verle perdiendo el control por mis besos y mi cuerpo...aunque me costara un triunfo reprimirme. Fui hasta la cocina, seguida de Shaoran, abrí la nevera y saqué una botella de agua para mi. Miré a Shaoran mientras le ofrecía otra a él. Le miré atentamente mientras bebía de esa botella...joder, ¿podría estar celosa de un puto trozo de plástico? Shaoran dejó la botella en la encimera y se acercó a mi tanto que pude oler esa colonia tan deliciosa y que me ponía tanto. Estaba bebiendo cuando me acarició lentamente el antebrazo. Dios...Una gota de agua se deslizó de mi cuello al nacimiento de mis pechos. Entonces Shaoran hizo algo que me dejó sin palabras; acercó sus labios a mi piel y sacó la lengua para lamer el rastro que el agua había dejado por mi cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior para no dejar salir el jadeo de mi garganta.

\- El agua sabe mucho mejor sobre tu piel, Sakura...

\- Shaoran...

Se avalanzó sobre mis labios y los atacó con pasión, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo allá por donde podía. Me deshice de su chaqueta sin separarnos para sentir mejor esos brazos fuertes y bien formados. Ahogué un pequeño gritito cuando Shaoran me cogió por los muslos y me subió de un tirón a la encimera a la vez que se metía entre mis piernas. A través de la tela del pantalón de vestir pude notar que su excitación estaba alcanzando su punto álgido. Shaoran se empezó a desabrochar la camisa...parpadeé varias veces al comprender cual era su intención. Le di un manotazo para que dejara de desnudarse.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí? Arriba tengo una cama muy cómoda y...

\- ¿Qué problema tienes con la cocina? Tiene su punto...- se acercó a mi oído y me susurró – Además...ya me he leído el kamasutra y esta encimera me viene que ni pintada para la postura que se me ha venido a la mente.

Mierda, mierda...definitivamente empezaba a tener un problema en mi ropa interior y ni siquiera me había tocado intimamente...Pues si quería hacerlo en la cocina, rodeado de verduras, frutas y huevos...lo haríamos...Terminé de desabrochar los botones que faltaban y paseé mis manos por su suave torso hasta llegar al cinturón de Shaoran. Despacio, muy lentamente, se lo quité mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba con mi nariz su piel absorviendo ese aroma que me descentraba por completo. Cuando el cinturón estuvo fuera de circulación el pantalón cayó haciendo que viera el enorme bulto que se formaba bajo la ropa interior de Shaoran. Mmmm, no pude evitar pasarme la lengua por los labios...Shaoran se separó de mi unos centímetros. Paseó sus manos por mis muslos, una y otra vez sin llegar a ese punto que tanta atención estaba pidiendo. Subió un centímetro más las manos, apenas tocando esa pequeña y fina tela que separaba su piel de la mía. Cuando rozó el centro de mi cuerpo con sus dedos finos sentí que me moría de placer, tanto que me tuve que agarrar a la encimera para que esa pequeña caricia no acabara conmigo...con tan mala suerte que tiré la botella que Shaoran había dejado abierta haciendo que mis piernas se mojaran al igual que el suelo. Shaoran miró como el agua resbalaba por mi piel y sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

\- Pues...no – jadeé mientras paseaba de nuevo sus manos por mi piel humedecida por el líquido – pero ahora que lo pienso no está nada mal...refrescarme un poquito...

\- Me gusta notarte húmeda bajo mis manos, Sakura – levantó un poco mi vestido, que se había mojado ligeramente – Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría ver esa pequeña prenda que llevas puesta...- dejé que me levantara el vestido hasta la cintura para que me mirara a gusto – Mmmm, muy bonito – gruñó – Pero me gustas más sin nada...

Enganchó el elástico del pequeño tanga y tiró hacia abajo para deslizarlo por mis piernas. Acarició de nuevo mis muslos, con la diferencia de que esta vez si que hizo que su mano llegara al punto de unión de mis piernas haciendo que me deshiciera por sus caricias. Mientras que con una mano me torturaba de la manera más dulce con la otra bajó los tirantes de mi vestido para descubrir mis pechos sin pararse a bajarme la cremallera. Arqueé el cuerpo cuando sus dedos encontraron mis pezones endurecidos. De un tirón se bajó los boxers y juntó nuestras intimidades haciendo que un largo jadeo saliera de mis labios. Y de un empujón entró en mi. Pegué su frente a la mía mientras me acostumbraba a su tamaño de nuevo...era increíble. Me agarré a sus brazos cuando él mismo enganchó mis piernas en sus caderas mientras yo seguía apoyada en la encimera. De esta manera la penetración era profundamente deliciosa y cuando comenzó a moverse contra mi todos y cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo se pusieron de punta. Shaoran se agarró a mi culo mientras bombeaba en mi interior, con estocadas lentas y tremendamente profundas.

\- ¿Te gusta? - jadeó contra mi oído.

\- Mucho – gemí.

\- Me he...propuesto algo – susurró – Quiero...probar todas y cada una de las – gemido – posturas de ese libro – sonreí contra su piel.

\- Te estás convirtiendo en todo un salido – jadeé violentamente cuando Shaoran me mordió el hombro de manera deliciosa.

\- Me gustaría probarlas contigo – gruñó contra mi oreja.

Y yo lo estaba deseando aunque no se lo pude decir con palabras porque mi garganta no podía emitir nada que no fueran gemidos y grititos. Shaoran estaba alcanzando un ritmo bastante demencial que me estaba llevando al cielo, así que decidí agarrarme a la madera de la encimera; corría el riesgo de dejarle un bonito regalo en forma de arañazo en sus brazos...y con la marca del chupetón ya teníamos bastante. Intenté canalizar todo el placer que estaba sintiendo clavando las uñas en ese pedazo de madera...pero de nada me sirvió ya que el orgasmo que me provocó Shaoran fue tan fuerte y explosivo que el grito salió de mi boca casi sin permiso. Segundos después sentí el cuerpo tenso y el orgasmo líquido de Shaoran en mi interior. Poco a poco se relajó contra mi cuerpo y me besó despacio, tomándose su tiempo mientras me acariciaba con la lengua.

\- Madre mía – susurró – Por...por un momento he temido que los vecinos llamaran a la policía, Sakura...- levanté la cara de su cuello y le miré – El grito que has dado se ha podido oir en kilómetros a la redonda...y esta noche ya llevamos una detención por no poder reprimir nuestros instintos – me reí aún intentando recobrar el aire.

\- No lo he podido evitar – reconocí.

Shaoran se separó de mi cuerpo y me ayudó a bajar de la encimera. Se subió los pantalones y se colocó la ropa mientras lo hacía lo propio. Luego miró mi cocina y silbó.

\- Uffff...creo que no voy a volver a ver tu cocina con los mismos ojos...La hemos liado buena...

Miré el lamentable estado en el que había quedado todo. El suelo estaba mojado por la botella de agua que yo había tirado en uno de mis arrebatos y...¿qué hacía un frutero y el contenido de este en el suelo? Oh, y uno de los huevos estaba en lamentable equilibrio...hasta que se calló manchando todo de yema...Miré a Shaoran con la duda grabada en mi cara.

\- Por tu cara deduzco que no te has dado cuenta de eso...Lo has tirado cuando...bueno, cuando te has corrido – sonrió como un niño travieso.

\- Joder, pues si que estaba concentrada – Shaoran soltó una rosilla totalmente sensual.

\- Eso quiere decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ¿no? - miré de arriba abajo a Shaoran y sonreí.

\- Todo puede mejorar, ¿sabes? - ¿y tu estás diciendo eso, Sakura? Aún te tiemblan las piernas por ese pedazo de orgasmo que habías tenido...

Shaoran se acercó a mi con una sonrisa totalmente sexual en los labios y me agarró por la cintura. Pasó los dedos por el contorno de mi escote.

\- ¿Me estás retando, Sakura? - fingí indiferencia.

\- Tómalo como quieras...- sin decir nada metió la mano por debajo de la falda del vestido y me tocó libremente la piel ya que el tanga debía de estar en un punto intermedio entre la nevera y la lavadora...y ahí se iba a quedar de momento...esta noche no tenía intención de seguir estando mucho rato vestida...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Me desperté de mi quinto sueño cuando unas finas y seductoras uñas me acariciaron desde el cuello hasta el ombligo. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no me moví ni un milímetro de donde estaba por miedo a que Sakura dejara de tocarme. Uffff. La noche anterior fue la hostia...si obviamos el momento penitenciario que Sakura y yo vivimos. Como fuera...eso quedaba en un segundo plano si tenemos en cuenta la maravillosa sesión de sexo que habíamos tenido durante la madrugada. Sinceramente, las horas que había vivido con Sakura esta noche equivalían a un cursillo intensivo de seducción y artes amatorias...sexo en estado puro.

Mentiría si dijera que los chicos no me habían dado muy buenos consejos la "estupenda" mañana de Navidad en la que me obligaron a estudiarme el kamasutra. Me habían explicado las bondades de todas y cada una de esas posiciones, las que más les gustaban a las mujeres y las que nos volvían loco a nosotros...

\- Shaoran – susurró Sakura – Sé que estás despierto...

\- No, estoy dormido...- oí una risita aún sin abrir los ojos.

\- Pues una parte de tu anatomía me dice que estás muuy despierto...

Abrí un ojo y parpadeé para enfocar mi mirada. Lo primero que vi fue la cara de Sakura con sus enormes ojos marrones mirándome a los ojos, la sonreí de lado y luego miré hacia donde me indicó...y ahí vamos con lo que viene siendo un grandioso despertar; a la altura de mis caderas, y bajo la sábana, se podía apreciar una imponente tienda de campaña. Y será verdad...Por Dios...¿cómo puedes volver a levantarte con la nochecita que te has pasado? Sakura y yo lo hicimos tres veces contando el apasionado encuentro en la cocina...¿es que acaso no tienes límite, viciosa? Pues no, mi polla no parecía tener límite ya que cuando Sakura continuó con sus caricias la ingle me dio un violento tirón...

\- No se está quieta – le dije a Sakura señalando mi bulto – No se que hacer con ella, de verdad...parece que tiene vida propia la muy cabrona – Sakura se rió a carcajadas – Sí...tu te ríes porque cuando vosotras os excitais no se os nota...mira lo que nos pasa a nosotros – murmuré.

\- Sí que se nos nota – se sentó en la cama a mi lado haciendo que la sábana se deslizara hasta la cintura dejándome ver sus preciosos pechos – Para empezar...las pupilas se nos dilatan, como a vosotros, hasta casi dejarnos los ojos negros por el deseo – su dedo índice trazó un camino invisible por la piel de mi brazo – Los pezones se nos endurecen hasta parecer pequeños picos – subió hasta mi cuello – Y...nos...humedecemos – susurró.

\- Ya...pero para saber eso te tienen que tocar – me alzó una ceja que decía...obvio. Ah, vale...quizás...quizás quería que la tocara...

Metí la mano entre sus piernas sin perder el contacto visual. Cuando encontré sus labios húmedos e hinchados y los acaricié, Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de placer, aunque me cogió la mano e hizo que cesara en mis caricias.

\- Creo que ahora te toca disfrutar a ti, Shaoran...anoche fuiste muy generoso conmigo...-dijo con los ojos entornados a través de sus pesatañas...

¿Que había sido generoso con ella? Mierda, había disfrutado cada segundo que había pasado con la cabeza entre sus piernas, de hecho...aún tenía su sabor en mis labios y eso me encantaba...Un minuto después Sakura estaba cabeceando sobre mis caderas con mi miembro en su boca. ¿Había algo de esta mujer que no me gustara? Esa boca y esa lengua eran mi perdición, joder.. Y más cuando me miró desde su posición, sacó la lengua...y la paseó por toda mi longitud consciente de que la estaba viendo perfectamente. Vale...ya. Con eso me bastó para que ese pedazo de carne viciosa dijera basta y se corriera en salvajes sacudidas...Sakura se lamió los labios y me sonrió.

\- Un jodido día de estos vas a matarme, Sakura – dije sin poder despegarme de esa almohada con el olor del champú de Sakura impreso – Aunque no me importaría morir de esta manera...

\- Deberíamos de levantarnos. Es casi la una, ¿sabes? En cualquier momento se van a preguntar donde demonios estás...

\- Espero que Lien no habra la bocaza...Imaginate el bochorno si mis padres se entera...Hijo, ¿te han detenido? Sí, papa...¿Por qué?...Por intentar hacer ñaca ñaca en el coche – Sakura se rio mientras se bajaba de la cama y caminaba desnuda hasta su armario. Se puso una bata privándome de las preciosas vistas de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Ñaca ñaca? - suspiró – Ese será nuestro gran secreto, Shaoran...

Una vez duchados – muy a mi pesar por separado, nota mental para la próxima vez: sexo en la ducha – y vestidos, bajamos a la cocina. Vale, si el espectáculo anoche fue dantesco...de día no tenía nombre. El charco de agua que se había formado anoche al caerse la botella aún estaba presente, las naranjas, las manzanas y los plátanos del frutero que habíamos tirado estaban esparcidos por el suelo y la cáscara del huevo y su contenido estaba desperdigado por la encimera. ¿Esto se podía definir como sexo salvaje?

\- Halaaaa – dijo Sakura – No recordaba que esto estuviera así de mal...- entre los dos recogimos el desastre que habíamos formado – ¿Desayunas aquí o te vas para tu casa? - preguntó mientras intentaba despegar la yema del huevo de la encimera.

\- Eh...creo que no voy a poder soportar ni la resaca de Eriol ni la risilla burlona de Lien...me quedo contigo.

Cuando recogimos todo el desastre fruto de nuestro arrebato de pasión, preparamos el desayuno y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina. Miré a Sakura mientras bebía de su café y suspiré.

\- Vaya mierda – espeté.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Las vacaciones se acaban – dije pesaroso – En apenas un par de días volvemos a la rutina...De vuelta a las clases, los deberes, los exámenes...Es de locos...hasta hace poco no me gustaban los días libres de la universidad porque me aburría en casa...ahora creo que me va a faltar tiempo...

\- ¿No tienes ganas de volver?

\- Nah...es que...bueno, me da un poco de miedo llegar allí y que vean que el friki de Shaoran se ha convertido en...

\- ¿Un tío bueno? - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- En lo que soy ahora...No se me da muy bien ser el centro de atención...

\- No te preocupes...Vas a llamar la atención, pero para bien...Que seas el centro de atención tiene algo positivo...

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que Estefany se fijará definitivamente en tí – murmuró.

Estefany...Estefany...¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con Estefany? Ella era una chica bonita, con las curvas donde las tenía que tener, con un pelo largo que llamaba la atención y con unos preciosos ojos azules. Mi objetivo en toda esta historia era acostarme con ella, aunque fuera por una puta vez en mi vida...Sakura se puso el reto a si misma de que lo conseguiría, conseguiría transformarme en lo que soy ahora para poder llevar a cabo mi deseo...Pero mis ganas de estar con Estefany habían disminuído considerablemente. Estefany había pasado de ser casi mi obsesión a ser un recuerdo perdido en algún lugar secreto de mi cabeza...Seamos sinceros, Estefany era espectacular, el sueño en directo de cualquier adolescente y hombre...pero notaba que mis gustos habían cambiado sutilmente. ¿Qué coño iba yo a hacer ahora? Aunque era algo que ambos disfrutábamos – y de qué manera – era cierto que Sakura había robado muchos minutos de su tiempo para obrar este cambio en mi. ¿Quién era yo para decirle que quería dejarlo todo después de tanto esfuerzo? Ya había conseguido lo que a mi parecer era lo más dificil, había pasado de ser un frikazo a ser un tio normal y corriente y al que incluso alababan las mujeres. ¿Podría defraudar a Sakura y decirla que ya no me interesaba tanto la rubia? No, obviamente, no...Primero porque sentía que estaba fallando a Sakura, ella era la única que había creído en mi cambio...y segundo...porque mi confesión podría hacer que Sakura se separara de mi antes de tiempo. ¿Qué me podría costar llevar a cabo el plan original? No es que yo quisiera nada serio con Estefany, un revolcón y hasta luego, gracias...Después de estar con Estefany podría volver a mis intereses actuales...¿Eso era ético? ¿Sería ético acostarme con Estefany para cumplir la finalidad de esta locura...y luego intentar regresar al lado de Sakura? Ugh, me sentía un poco sucio con el simple hecho de pensarlo...así que ya me rompería la cabeza con ese tema más adelante. De todos modos, aunque intentara llevar a cabo mi alocado plan había un inconveniente que hacía que me hundiera en la mierda...yo me moría de ganas por estar al lado de Sakura como estábamos ahora...pero quizás esto solo era unilateral. Quizás sólo yo sentía esta sensación confusa en mi corazón. Ella lo pasaba bien conmigo y disfrutaba con nuestros encuentros, pero...Dios, me estaba deprimiendo por momentos por el puñetero lío que tenía en la cabeza...y aún me quedaba sufrir la vuelta a clases...Per-fec-to.


	3. 38

CAPITULO 38 REENCUENTRO CON LA REALIDAD

Como dijo Shaoran, lamentablemente la vuelta a la universidad llegó demasiado pronto...aunque se podía decir que esos días de descanso los habíamos aprovechado bien. El viaje a Las Vegas, dar su merecido a Setsu, enterarnos del embarazo de Meiling, mi primera vez con Shaoran...e incluso acabamos en la comisaría detenidos...Joder, estas vacaciones no habían podido ser más completitas, en todos los sentidos. La verdad es que no cambiaría ni un sólo minuto de este tiempo que había pasado con mis amigos...Y ahora me sentía super deprimida al tener que levantarme para ir a la puñetera universidad...

Me levanté con desgana, me duché y me puse en frente del espejo para arreglarme...Vale, era cuestión de orgullo ir super mona a clases; siempre iba muy arreglada...pero ahora no se trataba de mi sólo...ahora se trataba de una competición invisible con Estefany. Tenía que reconocer que la chica era guapilla y que no estaba mal de cuerpo...la muy guarrilla...con la ropa que llevaba no me extrañaba nada que media universidad babeara por ella, incluído Shaoran. Cogí las malditas tenacillas presa de un súbito ataque de furia y empecé a moldearme el pelo. Cuando tuve toda mi melena perfectamente peinada cogí mi neceser con mi maquillaje. Puse todo mi Ieranro en quedar perfecta. ¿Qué ropa ponerme? Arggg. Vas a ir a clases no a un jodido desfile de moda...Aún así cogí mis pantalones pitillo más estrechos que tenía, la camiseta con más escote que encontré y unos botines con tacón. Me miré en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles...pues si, para qué negarlo...estaba buena de cojones.

Dejé mi habitación para bajar hasta mi coche con mi carpeta bajo el brazo. Quince minutos después estaba aparcando en la universidad. A lo lejos pude ver a las amigas de Rika...¿cuánto tardaría en llegar el monstruito pelirrojo? Unos golpecitos en la ventanilla me sobresaltaron haciéndome recordar el momento-putada del otro día con Shaoran en el coche. Al mirar me di cuenta que era Tomoyo y no un policía con mala hostia.

\- Estoy hasta los huevos y aún no hemos entrado – dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Vaya...veo que tenemos un buen comienzo...- miré por encima del hombro de mi amiga y vi a Eriol bostezar como un maldito hipopótamo - ¿Y el resto?

\- Eso es caso a parte...- Tomoyo rodó los ojos – A Shaoran le ha dado un ligero ataque de nervios...- alcé una ceja – Está un poco nervioso porque sus compañeros cerebritos le vean tras su cambio...Meiling y Lien se han quedado un poco más para venir con él en el coche...

Como si los hubiera invocado, un minuto después el volvo plateado de Shaoran hizo su aparición estelar en el aparcamiento haciendo que varios ojos se girasen para verlo. Lien ayudó a salir del coche a Meiling...pero Shaoran seguía sentado tras el volante.

\- ¿Va a salir hoy o le despegamos con agua caliente? - dijo Eriol después de bostezar de nuevo.

\- Está un poco nervioso...- murmuró Meiling – Y no es el único...

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - le pregunté a mi amiga.

\- Se cree que van a descubrir lo...- Lien miró a ambos lados – lo nuestro – susurró – Está empeñada en que se le empieza a notar la tripa...ha engordado medio kilo...

\- No, medio kilo no...seiscientos gramos...¡seiscientos gramos! - chilló la enana.

\- Pequeña...eso no es por...lo que tu ya sabes – dijo Tomoyo – Es por las comilonas de navidad que te has pegado...- miré el reloj.

\- Mirad...voy a intentar sacar a Shaoran del coche. Se está haciendo tarde...

Me despedí de los chicos con la mano y caminé con decisión hasta el volvo consciente de que al menos una docena de ojos me estaban mirando. Cuando llegué a su altura abrí las puerta del piloto. El pobre Shaoran seguía agarrado al volante como Kate Winslet a ese pedazo de madera al final de Titanic; tenía los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba apretando sus manos.

\- Shaoran...¿vas a salir hoy de ahí? - dije suavemente.

\- ¿Es necesario? - murmuró.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Tengo un poco de pánico escénico porque me vean así – suspiré mientras me inclinaba hacia la puerta.

\- No debes de estar nervioso, Shaoran. La gente te va a mirar – gimió mientras se hundía más en su asiento – Pero te va a mirar porque estás rompedor. Quizás hablen de ti durante un par de días...pero no hay nada de malo en ello...Pronto se acostumbrarán a verte así...ya lo verás...

Shaoran pareció pensárselo durante un par de segundos...despegó sus manos del volante y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cogió la mochila que tenía en el asiento de al lado y lentamente se bajó del coche. Estaba asquerosamente guapo...mierda. En serio iba a ser el puto centro de atención de todas las estudiantes de Seattle...Me miró e hizo el amago de sonreir.

\- Estoy fuera – sonreí negando con la cabeza.

\- Vamos...no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

Shaoran caminó a mi lado con paso un poco vacilante. Sí, vale...quizás la gente le miraba y murmuraba...pero a juzgar por las caras extasiadas de las chicas podía deducir que esl cambio era de buen agrado.

\- ¿Quién es ese? - murmuró una chica a nuestras espaldas.

\- Es...es...¿el friki?

\- No puede ser...mira qué culo...Ese no puede ser el friki Li...

Grrrrr. Mierda. Aún no había puesto un pie en la universidad y ya estaba que me comía las uñas por los malditos comentarios de las chicas. ¿Esto iba a ser así hoy? Porque no creía que pudiera aguantar muchos comentarios sobre el culo de Shaoran...niñatas bobas...Instintivamente me agarré del brazo de Shaoran de manera sutil.

\- ¿Bien? - le susurré.

\- Bueno...me...me están mirando...

\- Ya...y las chicas que venían detrás de nosotros iban hablando de tu culo...- abrió mucho los ojos - ¿De qué te sorprendes? Te recuerdo que Tomoyo te hizo la revisión técnica y te dió un diez en glúteos – sonrió avergonzado.

\- Gracias por echarme una mano ahí fuera, Sakura...si no fuera por tí aún seguiría ahí dentro...- dijo cuando llegamos al cruce de pasillos en el que se dividían las facultades- Por cierto...no te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy – desvié la mirada.

\- Gracias...- si supieras que me he vestido así por ti...- y tranquilo, Shaoran...lo vas a hacer muy bien...

Le besé en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de las chicas que alababan el culo de Shaoran y me fui hasta mi primera clase. Entonces empecé a sentirme mal por la lejanía de Shaoran...y me sentía como una imbecil por eso. Era evidente que la vida de Shaoran en la universidad iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante; ahora mismo estaba a la altura de sus hermanos en cuanto personalidad y físico. Shaoran era un chico muy interesante y, después de ese cambio interior tan interesante, estaba segura que iban a empezar a salirle amistades de todos lados. Eso incluía a las chicas. A toda esa panda de imbéciles descerebradas y de cabezas huecas...

Entré a la clase y me senté en el mismo sitio de siempre. Varios chicos me saludaron con la cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos llamaba mi atención como antes...hasta que apareció Yue. El rubio entró por la puerta con ese aire de chico malo que le caracterizaba. Hoy llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y su eterna coleta. Cuando me vio sonrió y avanzó hacia mi.

\- Hola, Sakura...- desvió su mirada desde mis ojos a mi escote – Estás muy...buenorra...

\- Gracias – rodé los ojos y le sonreí.

\- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? - dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

\- Muy movidas...¿y las tuyas?

\- Bueno...Fuimos a casa de mi abuela...Y no he hecho otra cosa más que comerme los bizcochos de mi adorable abuela...he engordado dos kilos – sofoqué una risilla al imaginarme a Yue, el tipo duro, en compañía de su abuela – Esto...Sakura...yo quería decirte algo que se me ha estado pasando por la cabeza...he...intentado llamarte...pero prefería decírtelo en persona...

\- Chicos, sentaos – dijo el señor Banner interrumpiendo a Yue – Empezamos la clase...- miré a Yue.

\- ¿Luego...luego podrías sacar un ratito para hablar conmigo?

\- Claro...

El resto de la clase mi mente quedó dividida en dos cosas...lo que me quería decir Yue, vete tu a saber...y qué demonios estaría haciendo Shaoran y con quien. Así que se puede deducir que no le hice mucho caso al señor Banner...cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, me despedí rápidamente de Yue y fui hasta mi taquilla para recoger mis libros de la próxima hora. Por el pasillo pude ver a Lien pegado a su móvil.

\- ¿Qué demonios os pasa con los móviles? - Lien despegó los ojos de la pantallita y me miró angustiado - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Estoy un poco ansioso por Meiling, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Le pasa algo?

No...es que...bueno, quizás estoy pecando de sobreprotector...Le he mandado un mensaje y me ha mandado a la mierda – abrí mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le has dicho? - Lien se rascó la cabeza.

\- Bueno...quizás era el décimo mensaje que la mando esta mañana...- no pude aguantar la risa.

\- No me extraña que te mande a la mierda, Jazz...No seas tan plasta con ella, déjala su espacio, ¿vale?

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón...

\- Anda, mira quien está por aquí...- miré por encima del hombro y vi a Rika. Oh, la gran Rika...gilipollas...Esta vez venía sola – Me había acostumbrado durante las vacaciones a no ver a nadie golfeando...en el fondo te he echado de menos...- batió las pestañas inocentemente.

\- Lien – dije ignorándola – ¿Te acuerdas que el otro día comentamos que el zorro estaba en peligro de extinción? - el pobre me miró confundido – Pues no nos tenemos que preocupar...aquí tenemos una zorra para perpetuar la especie...eso si se decide a copular con el macho – batí las cejas de manera exagerada imitándola a ella.

\- Vaya...veo que vienes con un humor mucho más fino que antes, querida...- se acercó a mi hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de distancia – Sabes que conmigo tienes las de perder...siempre ha sido así.

\- Pues no me toques los cojones, querida – dije remarcando esa palabra.

\- Rika, has interrumpido una conversación privada – espetó Lien – Eres tu la que siempre empieza las broncas...Voy a ser educado aunque no te lo mereces, te voy a pedir por favor que dejes a Sakura en paz...- Rika le miró de arriba abajo y sonrió.

\- Lien siempre tan caballeroso...tu tampoco deberías de meterte conmigo...

\- No te tengo miedo – dijo mi amigo furioso. Rika se mordió el labio y sonrió.

\- Está bien...os dejo para que sigais con esa conversación taaan privada...

Se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Lien y yo nos miramos y suspiramos. Siempre era lo mismo, era ella la que siempre venía a provocarme...si lo que quería era que un día yo perdiera los nervios podía esperar sentada; la conocía perfectamente y no la iba a dar el gusto de cometer un error que me dejara a mi como la mala de la historia. En el fondo me gustó tener este encontronazo con Rika...me había recordado que teníamos una cuenta pendiente con ella...iba a intentar por todos los medios que a Rika se le cayera la máscara delante de todo el mundo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tranquilo, Shaoran...sí, vale...la gente te está mirando...y está murmurando...Pero tu tranquilo, puedes con ello. No les mires...oh, puedes usar esa técnica que usan muchos oradores cuando tienen que dar un discurso...Imagínate a la gente que está a tu alrededor desnuda para evitar tu propia vergüenza...ugh, Tom se puso en medio de mi campo visual haciendo que me imaginara a mi compañero del club de ciencias tan desnudo como le parió su madre...vale, esta era una técnica de mierda...y asquerosa en algunos casos. Tom me llegaba por los hombros, era un chico bajito, enclenque y debilucho con gafas de pasta como las que yo había llevado hacía apenas unas semanas...La verdad es que visto desde fuera no era el mejor look...Tom me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño examinándome desde todos los ángulos. Rodé los ojos mientras sacaba la funda de mis gafas de la mochila. Cuando me las puse Tom ahogó un grito.

\- ¡Ahi va! Eres tu de verdad...- me quité las gafas ya que llevaba puestas las lentillas.

\- Sí, soy yo – murmuré mientras me sentaba en mi mesa con mi compañero al lado.

\- ¿Qué...qué te ha pasado? - dijo recolocándose las gafas y señalando mi atuendo.

\- Nada...simplemente he cambiado de look.

\- ¿Has...cambiado de look? - Tom se remetió unos mechones de pelo invisibles detrás de las orejas. Era una especie de tic, ya que él llevaba el pelo tan engominado y pegado como yo mismo lo había llevado - ¿Desde cuando te interesan a ti esos rollos?

\- No es que me interese...- me encogí de hombros mientras sacaba mis libros – Simplemente he querido mejorar un poco - Sally, una chica que iba a nuestra clase, se acercó a mi y soltó una risilla tonta antes de hablar.

\- ¿Shaoran? - levanté la mirada e intente sonreir – Wow...vaya cambio...Estás...increíble – fruncí el ceño e impedí por todos los medios reirme por el tono que esa chica estaba usando conmigo – He pensado que...quizás...podríamos hacer las prácticas del laboratorio juntos...y eso – me sonrió de nuevo.

\- Eh...bueno...normalmente las hago con Tom – la cara de decepción de esa chica le llegó a los pies – Quizás para la próxima.

\- Oh, lo tendré en cuenta...Ciao...- me fue mientras me saludaba con la mano. Tom no me quitaba ojo de encima.

\- ¿Qué? - le pregunté a mi amigo.

\- Nada...es que...estás super raro. Ya estabas raro antes de las fiestas, pero ahora...Esa ropa, esas lentillas...¡Tu pelo! - dijo horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con mi pelo?

\- ¡No te has peinado! ¡Mírate! - rodé los ojos.

\- Sí, me he peinado, de hecho me he tirado diez minutos delante del espejo para peinarme...

\- Cielos...estás muuuy raro...

Sí, bueno...en eso no le iba a llevar la contraria a Tom. Estaba extraño...aún no me acostumbraba a que me mirara la gente de esa manera...Quiero decir...antes me miraban para burlarse de mi peinado, de mis gafas o de mi en general. Ahora me miraban con los ojos como platos e incluso las chicas se acercaban a mi para ser mi pareja de laboratorio. Eso tenía gracia teniendo en cuenta que la tal Sally apenas había reparado en mi en los meses que llevaba en su misma clase. Jesús...lo que podía hacer ropa nueva y peinarse de otra manera...

La mañana no se me estaba haciendo tan horrible y pesada como imaginé en un primer momento; aunque la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas eran pocos los que se acercaban a mi directamente, cosa que prefería. En el fondo tenía ganas de que llegara la hora del almuerzo para poder estar con los chicos...y, evidentemente, para ver de nuevo a Sakura. Demasiadas horas juntos durante las vacaciones habían hecho que mi mente creara una dependencia hacia ella.

Gracias a Dios la ansiada hora del descanso llegó pronto. Fui a mi taquilla a dejar las cosas y caminé con rapidez hasta la cafetería. Por el pasillo me encontré a Meiling.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primera mañana d. dC? - miré a mi hermana extrañado.

\- ¿d. dC?

\- Sí, después del cambio – se partió de risa ella sola con su broma – Joder, Shaoran...quita esa cara de muermo...bastante tengo con...- en su teléfono sonó un mensaje – Con esto...Es el mensaje número quince que me manda mi pesado novio...

\- Sólo se preocupa por ti...

\- Ya...al menos sus mensajes me vienen bien para cotillear...Sakura ha tenido un encuentro con Rika – fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Debo preocuparme? - Meiling sonrió.

\- Nah...Lien estaba ahí para que la sangre no llegara al río...la muy putona ha vuelto a insultar a Sakura...Dios, las ganas que tengo de poder pillarla en algo realmente oscuro...

\- Esperemos que eso pase...- murmuré.

\- Bueno, no me has contestado...¿Qué tal tu mañana con tu nuevo yo? - me pasé la mano por el pelo.

\- Rara...mis compañeros del club de ciencias dicen que estoy raro...y una chica de mi clase se ha ofrecido para ser mi pareja de laboratorio...- Meiling se rió a carcajadas.

\- Acostumbrate a esto, hermanito...A partir de ahora es lo que te espera...- dijo palmeándome la espalda.

Menos mal que me encontré a mi querida hermana por el camino; al entrar por la puerta varias personas, la mayoría chicas, nos miraron. Arggg. No me gustaba que me mirara así la gente. Me ponía muy nervioso...y cuando me pongo nervioso me da por tartamudear...o por tropezarme...Gracias a los cielos llegué a la mesa sano y salvo. Lien y Tomoyo ya estaban sentados ojeando la materia que iban a dar durante el próximo trimestre. Eriol llegó poco depués con una bandeja de comida más grande que él.

\- Así que zorri Rika ya ha hecho su aparición estelar – murmuró Tomoyo – Si yo hubiera estado ahí le habría dejado el pelo liso...

\- Hay que intentar planear algo para pillarla – dijo Lien.

\- Va todas las tardes a la biblioteca y luego al comité estudiantil...de ahí podemos sacar algo – dijo Eriol esparciendo el contenido de su boca.

\- ¿Tú como sabes eso? - preguntó Tomoyo. Eriol miró a ambos lados.

\- Eh...Shaoran dijo que iba a la biblioteca...él mismo la ha visto allí...

\- Ya...pero no dijo nada de lo del comité estudiantil – dijo Lien con los ojos entrecerrados. Eriol dejó de masticar.

\- Pues...eso lo habré oido por...ahí...Joder, no me mireis así...Yo también tengo oídos...

\- ¿Y Sakura? - pregunté un poco ansioso porque aún no estuviera con nosotros.

\- Pues...

La puerta de la cafetería se habrió. Por ella entraron Sakura y Yue. Yue...me había olvidado de ese puñetero chico. Me hierve la sangre al recordar el primer día que empezó toda la locura de las clases...ese día lo hicieron en un puto baño en los vestuarios...Arggg. Verla ahora con ese tipo no me hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Sakura y él se quedaron de pie hablando durante unos minutos más. Yue hablaba sin parar mientras Sakura asentía...En un punto determinado de la conversación Yue se puso rojo y Sakura desvió la mirada. ¿De qué demonios estarían hablando?

Yue la cogió por la barbilla para que le mirase...y luego la acarició la cara...Podía subirme a las paredes y aún así no describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sakura se acercó a su cara...y para mi alivio le besó en la mejilla. Las chicas sonrieron cuando Sakura llegó a nuestra mesa.

\- Vaya...¿qué te ha dicho Yue para ganarse un beso tuyo? - dijo Lien sonriendo.

\- Bueno...- Sakura me miró y suspiró – Es un poco raro...

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté ansioso por saber más.

\- Porque me ha dicho que...cree que se está enamorando de mi...

Mierda...


	4. 39

CAPITULO 39 CELOS Y MÁS CELOS

No veía la hora de que llegara el momento del descanso y dejar los pasillos y las clases repletas de niñatas; en el tiempo que llevábamos esa mañana en la universidad ya me habían preguntado tres chicas por Shaoran..."el friki que ya no es friki". Vamos...no me jodas. Después de casi tres horas de escuchar los chicmorreos y los piropos a Shaoran mi nivel de mala leche rozaba el segundo piso...Y aún me quedaba hablar con Yue. Sinceramente, le había notado un poco raro. Yue era una persona que lo que te tenía que decir, te lo decía en la cara; para bien y para mal...Así que no me encajaba mucho que Yue se andara con rodeos porque no era su estilo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma...Cuando salí de mi última clase antes del almuerzo me encontré con el rubio en la puerta esperándome. Cuando me vio me sonrió.

\- Hey...¿vas a la cafetería?

\- Claro, allí están los chicos esperándome.

\- Quizás...quizás podríamos hablar por el camino – se pasó la mano por el pelo hasta llegar a su coleta.

\- Soy toda oídos.

\- Bueno...verás...Como te he dicho me he pasado las vacaciones en casa de mi abuela y...ya sabes – rodó los ojos – No ha hecho más que darme la paliza preguntándome a todas horas que cuando voy a buscar una buena chica y todo el rollo ese...una novia – alzó las cejas – Lo primero que le dije a mi abuela es que yo no era de ese tipo de chicos...¡nada de compromisos! Pero las palabras de mi abuela me dejaron algo tocado...Me...me hizo replanterame mi...modo de vida – asentí despacio.

\- ¿Te estás replanteando convertirte en un chico serio y formal? - Yue sonrió avergonzado.

\- Supongo que...sí.

\- Pues supongo que me alegro...

\- Eh...ya...hay segunda parte de a historia...la más vergonzosa – agachó la cabeza.

\- Dime...

\- Es que...bueno...cuando empecé a pensar en sentar un poco la cabeza...me vino una persona a la mente. Es una chica muy guapa, con una gran personalidad y...nos lo hemos pasado muy bien las veces que hemos estado juntos...o al menos eso me ha parecido a mi...

\- ¿La conozco? - dije mientras Yue me sujetaba la puerta para entrar a la cafetería para entrar.

\- En realidad sí...eres tu – en estos momentos mi boca se podía asemejar a la entrada de un tunel; abierta completamente – Quiero decir...quiero decir que tú fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé. Eres...eres mi ideal de chica, ¿sabes? - rió sin ganas – Mierda, todo este tiempo teniéndote delante y me tengo que dar cuenta de esto durante las vacaciones de Navidad en casa de mi abuela y comiendo bizcochos como un jodido cerdo...me he dado cuenta de que me empiezas a gustar en serio, Sakura...sé que llevamos una temporada que no coincidimos mucho pero...creo...creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

Oh Dios, Oh Dios...¿de todos los momentos que habíamos pasado, en vertical y en horizontal, Yue tenía que soltar la bomba aquí y ahora? ¿Justo en medio de esta crisis sentimental tiene que venir este pedazo de hombre y decirme esto? Dios mío...¿te caigo mal o me haces esto porque soy una pecadora empedernida? Miré a Yue...Ashhhh. El muy cabrón podía ser el ideal de la mitad de las chicas de la universidad, era un chico duro, con su chaqueta de cuero y su pelo largo y esos andares de chulito que no dejan indiferente a nadie...Ahora lamentablemente la otra mitad de la población femenina de este centro babeaba por Shaoran...y yo era una más de ese cincuenta por ciento que se decantaba por el "no friki". Suspiré enfadada. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi? Lo más sencillo sería dejar el pacto con Shaoran, dejar de ser su profesora, su folla-amiga o lo que fuéramos; lo más fácil sería acabar con todo y empezar algo con Yue ya que parecía totalmente sincero en sus palabras...pero a mi no me gustaba lo fácil. Yo tenía que buscar siempre de lo dificil lo imposible...así me iba en la vida. Miré a Yue. El pobre me estaba mirando como un perrito abandonado en medio de la carretera en un día de lluvia...Mierda, yo no era del tipo de persona que va jugando con los demás. No podía hacerlo. No podría jugar con Yue para olvidarme de Shaoran...porque tampoco me quería alejar de él. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo...

\- Por tu cara deduzco que no sientes lo mismo...- susurró.

\- No es eso...eres un tío de puta madre pero...

\- Pero no soy lo suficiente para ti – me cortó.

\- Cállate y déjame terminar, ¿quieres? No es eso...Si esto me lo hubieras dicho dos meses antes quizás habría intentado algo contigo...Es cierto que tu y yo nos lo hemos pasado bien juntos...Pero ahora, justo ahora...No sería sincera contigo, Yue...me ha empezado a gustar una persona – sonreí sin ganas – Y no soy correspondida...Me han dado varios consejos, me han dicho que lo intente...que intente conquistar a esa persona...- Yue asintió.

\- ¿Y lo vas a hacer?

\- Como te he dicho...lo voy a intentar...aunque la cosa está muy dificil.

\- Vale...ugh. He llegado un poco tarde...- se rascó la frente – Siento que hayas tenido que aguantar mi arrebato sentimental – me reí por lo bajo.

\- Tu has aguantado el mío...

\- Mierda...mira, si ese chico es tan imbecil como para no ver a la pedazo de chica que tiene delante...yo...yo...estaré aquí, ¿vale? - alzó la mano y me acarició lentamente la cara - Para lo que quieras...

Arrgg. Cada frase que decía Yue hacía que peor me sintiese. No lo pude evitar, me acerqué a él y le besé en la mejilla.

\- Muchas gracias, Yue...eres genial – sonrió a medias.

\- Ya sabes...aquí me tienes...

Observé a Yue mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde se sentaba con sus amigos. A veces la vida era muy perra...En nuestra mesa ya estaban todos sentados...y todos me miraban. Ugh, debía de tener cara de shockeada total...avancé hacia ellos intentando poner mi mejor cara de normalidad.

\- Vaya...¿qué te ha dicho Yue para ganarse un beso tuyo? - me dijo Lien sonriendo. No sabía exactamente si se reía por lo de Yue o por lo del otro día...

\- Bueno...Es un poco raro...- miré a Shaoran. Había dejado de comerse su almuerzo para mirarme. Suspiré como una imbecil.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque me ha dicho que...cree que está enamorando de mi...- silencio...y más silencio.

\- ¿Te estaba vacilando, cierto? - preguntó Tomoyo.

\- No...me ha dicho que por mi sentaría la cabeza...quería...quería tener una relación formal...conmigo – las chicas silbaron.

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - me preguntó Eriol sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo que qué le ha dicho? Evidentemente le habrá dicho que ni de coña, ¿no? - espetó Shaoran mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué dices evidentemente, Shaoran?

\- Porque tu no puedes estar con Yue – dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Y por qué no puede estar con Yue? - preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo.

\- Eso...¿por qué te pones así, hermanito? - dijo Meiling.

\- Pues...porque...tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas? Eres mi profesora – susurró – Quedamos en que no estaríamos con otras personas mientras durara el trato – oh, así que era eso...por un mísero segundo pensé que podría estar celoso...pero siempre me toca darme la hostia para comprobar que lo que sentía por Shaoran era unilateral.

\- Pero ese trato no va a durar siempre, Shaoran – dije un poco enfadada – Llegará un punto en el que tu decidas volar solo. Probablemente Estefany intentará tener algo contigo, tu aceptarás...podrá durar una noche o diez años...eso me da igual...El caso es que después de todo esto tu tendrás tu vida...y yo tengo que tener la mía...- los chicos nos miraron como si nos estuvieramos tirando una pelota invisible. Shaoran carraspeó incómodo.

\- Lo siento...supongo que tienes razón...- se pasó la mano por el pelo - Eh...me voy un rato fuera a que me dé el aire...

Shaoran se levantó ante nuestra atenta mirada. Perfecto. Los chicos estaba aún callados asimilando el tira y afloja que habían presenciando entre Shaoran y yo...joder, de tanto tirar y aflojar de la cuerda un día de estos se nos iba a romper en las narices...y mucho me temía que la gran perjudicada iba a ser yo...

\- Eh...¿se puede saber qué coño ha desayunado este? - preguntó Eriol señalando la puerta por donde se acababa de ir Shaoran.

\- Supongo que está muy nervioso por la vuelta a clases y todo eso...- dijo Tomoyo como si nada – O puede que esté celoso – no lo pude evitar, le lancé una mirada envenenada a mi amiga.

\- Ya se lo que le pasa – dijo Lien como si hubiera encontrado agua en Marte – Sí, está celoso...teníais un trato...Nada de terceras personas mientras durasen las clases, joder...es normal. Shaoran no querrá comerse las babas de Yue – los chicos puesieron cara de asco.

\- La pregunta es otra – dijo Meiling poniendo cara de interesante – La cuestión es...¿intentarías tener algo con Yue de no estar metida hasta el cuello con las clases de Shaoran? - venga, coño...no tienen otra cosa que hacer más que martillearme la cabeza a preguntas idiotas, ¿a que no?

\- A ver...Yue es...¿cómo decirlo? El chulito que todas querríamos tener, ¿sabes? Pero no...no es lo que busco.

\- Ah...¿pero estás buscando algo? - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa de hiena – Y yo que pensé que ya lo habías encontrado...- sí, en estos momentos me vi capaz de tirarle la botella de agua a la cabeza...llena.

\- Ni he encontrado nada ni, estoy buscando, ni nada de nada, joder...- suspiré – Yue y yo...no creo que eso durase mucho, así que no. No intentaría nada con Yue...Ahora, si me disculpais...me voy fuera...

Huí antes de que a Tomoyo se le ocurriera la maravillosa idea de seguir soltando indirectas directas. Mierda, si seguía así al final los chicos iban a acabar enterándose de que...bueno, de que igual me gustaba un poquito Shaoran. Vale, no...no me gustaba un poquito...me gustaba más de lo que podía y quería reconocer. No me quería ni imaginar mi cara y mi vergüenza si Shaoran se enterara en estos momentos de lo que sentía por él. Lo peor que me podía pasar ahora mismo es que Shaoran se alejara de mi por mis estúpidos sentimientos, eso...eso no lo podría aguantar ahora...Caminé hasta la parte de atrás de la cafetería donde había unos bancos y unas mesas por si los estudiantes preferían comer al aire libre. Afortunadamente el cielo gris y la amenaza de lluvia hacían de este sitio un lugar apartado y solitario...sin espectadores...Shaoran estaba sentado en una de las mesas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Cuando sintió mi presencia alzó la mirada y suspiró.

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo?

\- Supongo – se encogió de hombros – Es que...mira, no se lo que me ha pasado ahí dentro...supongo que sigo nervioso por todo el rollo de la vuelta a clases y todo eso...- el aire despeinó su pelo haciendo que un mechón rebelde cayera sobre sus cejas. Tuve que reprimir las ganas de pasar las manos por ese maravilloso pelo y...respira, estúpida Sakura...

\- Tranquilo, es normal...Demasiado cambios y situaciones nuevas en poco tiempo...

\- Creo...creo que igual me he puesto un poco celoso – abrí mucho los ojos...y Shaoran se sobresaltó al ver mi gesto – A ver...no celoso en el sentido más...estricto de la palabra...no celoso de...bueno, no por nada, simplemente...arggg – se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso – No celoso de...posesivo...celoso...de...de...

\- ¿De qué? - le apremié.

\- Bueno, ahora estás conmigo...quiero decir, estamos en esto de las clases o pacto de folla-amigos...como quieras llamarlo – suspiró – No me gusta compartir, eso es todo...

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, cada uno teniendo una lucha interna con su mente...Vale, Shaoran estaba celoso, pero no celoso de...amor. ¿Entonces por qué cojones estaba celoso? Cuando alguien tiene celos es porque hay sentimientos de por medio...como por ejemplo en mi caso...Pero ese es otro tema. ¿Por qué Shaoran estaba celoso de Yue si él sólo me veía como una amiga con derecho a roce? No lo entendía. En absoluto...

\- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó Shaoran.

\- ¿Qué? - le miré confundida.

\- Yue...¿te gusta? - suspiré.

\- Yue es prototipo ideal de cualquier chica de esta universidad...es guapo, es malote, es chulito...

\- Folla bien – miré a Shaoran con la boca abierta – Tú misma lo dijiste..."folla como nadie" – dijo en un intento por imitar mi voz.

\- Bueno...sí, folla bien...¿y qué?

\- Supongo que eso es un punto positivo en la lista de las bondades de Yue – murmuró chasqueando la lengua.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Yue?

\- ¿Que qué es lo que me pasa? Que no me gusta para ti, no...no le veo sentando la cabeza como él dice...te mereces alguien mucho mejor que Yue – dijo mirándome con la plenitud de su mirada verde.

\- Creo que tienes mejor concepto de mi del que en realidad es – Shaoran me miró ceñudo.

\- Tu no te ves a ti misma, Sakura...eres mucho más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo escultural – reprimí las ganas de sonreir ante las palabras de Shaoran...¿había dicho cuerpo escultural? - Aunque estés empeñada en no mostrar tu interior...- suspiró – Tu interior es una pasada, Sakura...eres la mejor amiga que alguien pueda tener, eres atenta, comprensiva, cariñosa...apasionada y entregada – recé porque mis mejillas no se colorearan de rojo – Tú si que eres el ideal de cualquier hombre...así que te mereces una persona mil veces mejor que Yue, necesitas alguien a tu lado que te quiera y que te cuide – bajó la mirada – El cabrón que esté a tu lado va a ser un hijo de puta con suerte – sonreí con tristeza.

\- No me veo a mi misma siendo mimada y querida, Shaoran...ya te lo dije, yo no estoy hecha para el amor sincero...Me...me estoy deprimiendo, ¿sabes? Podríamos cambiar de tema – dije removiéndome incómoda sobre la mesa de madera.

\- Por nada del mundo permitiría que una chica como tu se deprimiera en mi presencia – dijo sonriendo.

\- No me hagas la pelota, Li...

Me miró de arriba abajo parándose un poco más de tiempo en mis pechos. ¿Qué tenía la mirada de Shaoran que me encendía de esa manera? Sus ojos me hicieron un repaso de los que dejan huella sin dejar ni una zona de mi cuerpo por revisar. Cuando llegó a mis ojos se sonrojó ligeramente cuando vió que le miraba con atención.

\- Te lo he dicho antes...y te lo vuelvo a repetir – se lamió el labio inferior – Estás muy apetecible...- sonreí como una idiota por las palabras de Shaoran.

\- ¿Eso crees?

\- Te lo puedo demostrar...

Miró a ambos lados y cuando comprobó que no había nadie a nuestro alrededor me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi para que me levantara de la mesa. Sí, llevame donde quieras, cariño...Shaoran casi me arrastró por la parte trasera de la cafetería hasta la pequeña cabaña donde el jardinero guardaba los utensilios para cuidar los jardines de la universidad. Y nos metió dentro. Oh sí. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y me arrinconó en una de las paredes cubiertas de tijeras de podar, regaderas y un montón de abono para el cesped. ¿A quién le importa aguantar este olor de mierda si tiene a Shaoran Li para ella sola? Pffff, a mi no. Shaoran se acercó a mi hasta pegar su cuerpo al mío.

\- Ese escote es demasiado comprometedor, Sakura – susurró contra mi oreja – No me extrañaría nada que más de uno de tropezara por mirarte las tetas – ahogué una risilla.

\- ¿Tu crees?

\- Mmmm – deslizó un dedo por la unión de mis pechos – Este canalillo me hace tener pensamientos perversos, ¿lo sabías? - oh, oh, oh...si seguía hablando de esa manera íbamos a faltar a clases durante las dos próximas horas...

\- ¿Qué clase de pensamientos? - susurré.

\- Ya te los explicaré en otro momento...

Se lanzó a mis labios de manera casi animal...y a mi bien que me gustaba eso...Delineó el contorno de mis labios con su fabulosa lengua haciéndome jadear de manera casi gutural. Shaoran empujó sus caderas contra las mías dejándome sentir el grado de excitación que sentía.

\- Por Dios, Shaoran...- gemí – No me hagas esto – susurré.

Shaoran me ignoró ya que metió las manos por dentro de mi jersey. Acarició y jugó, primero con un pecho...luego con el otro haciendo que mis pezones dolieran de manera literal por la excitación al rozarse con el sujetador. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de besar su cuello, la línea de la mandíbula...y mis manos no se podían estar quietas...Shaoran dejó la parte superior de mi cuerpo para centrarse de cintura para abajo. Mátame que me duele menos. Intentó meter su cálida mano por dentro de mis pantalones, pero estaban tan estrechos que no pudo. Putos pantalones de mierda...Desistió de su tarea para intentar tocarme por encima de la tela...pero nada, los vaqueros no nos lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

\- Mierda – se separó de mis labios - ¿Esto que es? ¿Un pantalón o un puto cinturón de castidad? - me reí por su cara de frutración, aunque yo no estaba mucho mejor que él. Me había excitado como una perraca...- Podrías...- sonrió con malicia – Podrías hacerme un favor...

\- Dime – murmuré mientras pasaba mis manos por ese trasero taaaan perfecto.

\- Mañana ponte falda – gruñó – Hacer esto aquí me da morbo.

De nuevo...Oh sí. Shaoran se estaba convirtiendo por momentos en una puta bomba sexual...mi bomba sexual porque hasta que no apareciera Estefany a joderme este momento...ese cuerpo, ese culo y esa polla eran para mi. Shaoran se separó de mi a regañadientes y me colocó el jersey.

\- Salgamos de aquí antes de que te arranque esos vaqueros, Sakura...

Me había quedado con las ganas...aunque mañana iba a hacer todo lo posible por acabar lo que habíamos empezado aquí. Sí, ya...podíamos hacerlo en mi casa...pero tener sexo aquí, con Shaoran...rodeados de alumnos...sí, era una pervertida de mierda, pero me daba morbo. Y al parecer a él también. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a salir sin tropezarme de ese pedazo de caseta...hasta que Shaoran se paró de golpe haciendo que me chocara con los rotundos músculos de su espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Schhhhh, mira – me susurró.

Eriol estaba a escasos metros de nosotros. Por un momento pensé que nos podía haber pillado...pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Tenía la oreja pegada a su móvil, como venía siendo costumbre últimamente. Shaoran me arrastró un par de metros más para escondernos en unos arbustos; desde ahí le veíamos y, sobre todo, le oíamos mejor.

\- ¿Vamos a espiar a tu hermano? - susurré contra el hombro de Shaoran.

\- No...sólo vamos a escuchar su conversación – rodé los ojos.

_\- Sí...ya_ – decía Eriol – _eso es lo que quiero..._

\- Me siento un poco mal al escuchar esto, Shaoran...

_\- No me digas esas cosas...vas a hacer que me emocione como un gilipollas, la verdad es que nunca pensé que me pudieras hablar de sentimientos de esta manera...- _Shaoran y yo nos miramos – _La verdad es que me gustaría ayudarte...sí...Hablando de lo nuestro...los chicos empiezan a sospechar...y Tomoyo también...Y no me gustaria que mi novia se enterase de lo nuestro..._

_\- _¿De qué demonios está hablando? - me preguntó Shaoran.

_\- La verdad es que no se que haría sin ti...Te agradezco mucho lo que estás haciendo...sí...no, ella lo entenderá...antes o después Tomoyo tiene que entender que tu y yo tenemos cada vez más relación...pero por ahora es mejor mantener todo en secreto...Ok, vale...luego te llamo...Ciao..._

Eriol colgó el teléfono y desapareció de nuevo dentro de la cafetería. Shaoran y yo nos miramos con el signo de interrogación pintado en la cara.

\- Eh...yo no quiero decir nada, pero...

\- Pero parece ser que mi hermano le está poniendo los cuernos a Tomoyo...

\- Mierda – espeté...


	5. 40

CAPITULO 40 EMPIEZA LA GUERRA

Sakura y yo nos quedamos detrás de esos arbustos congelados en nuestro sitio. ¿Cómo podían cambiar las cosas de un segundo a otro? Apenas cinco minutos antes Sakura y yo nos estabamos metiendo mano en la caseta del jardinero...¡la caseta del jardinero! En fin...si no llega a ser por esos preciosos pero incómodos vaqueros de Sakura ahora estaríamos follando como conejos en esa caseta de mierda. Pero, caprichos del destino...Sakura y yo teníamos que escuchar esa misteriosa y acusadora conversación. Podía acusar a mi hermano de poco serio, bromista, capullo y toca pelotas...pero infiel no y menos con Tomoyo. Estaba loco por esa chica, se complementaban de lujo...pero al parecer mi hermano no tenía suficiente. Fuera quien fuese la otra persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea era una persona de confianza de mi hermano, que a Tomoyo lo le iba a hacer ni puta gracia y que debían de mantener lo que tuvieran entre ellos en el más absoluto hermetismo. Miré a Sakura confundido...ehhhh, vale...si yo lo estaba flipando Sakura no estaba mucho mejor. En estos momentos tenía en su cara una expresión a lo WTF.

\- ¿Tu crees...tu crees que Eriol tiene...algo con alguien que no sea Tomoyo? - me preguntó.

\- No se – me arrasqué la cabeza – Pero esa conversación no me ha gustado nada...el simple hecho de querer ocultarle algo a su novia ya me hace sospechar...

\- Sí...lo que pasa es que...wow, simplemente no me imagino a Eriol poniéndole los cuernos a Tomoyo...no.

\- ¿Crees que se lo debemos de decir? - Sakura pareció pensárselo...pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Nah...todo esto es sospechoso, pero...¿y si nos equivocamos?

\- En eso tienes razón, pero recuerda que tu misma has dicho que Tomoyo está mosqueada...De hecho, Eriol está rarisimo...ya no se que pensar...

\- Mierda...es tu hermano, pero como esté engañando a mi amiga no va a tener calles suficientes en Seattle para correr...- sonreí ante la cara de mala hostia de Sakura – Sí, no me mires así...Y tendría suerte si le pillara yo primero...no se de lo que es capaz de hacer Lien si se entera que alguien está haciendo daño a su hermana...- fruncí el ceño.

\- Ugh, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

\- Cuando oímos el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso, Sakura y yo salimos de nuestro improvisado escondite y caminamos hacia la cafetería. Los chicos estaban recogiendo sus mochilas para ir a sus respectivas clases.

\- ¡Cuanto habeis tardado! - dijo Meiling – Eriol ha ido a buscaros, pero no os ha visto...- Sakura y yo entrecerramos los ojos para mirar a Eriol.

\- Estábamos hablando de cosas nuestras...- dijo Sakura traladrando con la mirada a mi hermano.

\- Eso está bien – dijo el oso con una sonrisa – No queremos ni disputas ni riñas – sonrió haciendo que sus hoTakashilos se marcaran.

\- Eso...- espetó Sakura – No queremos malentendidos...de ningún tipo...

\- Es que quería decirte que esta tarde vamos a hacer tarde de chicas – dijo Meiling saltando.

\- ¿Hoy? Pero si mañana tenemos clases y...

\- Se me ha antojado, Sakura – Sakura rodó los ojos - ¿Qué? Venga, así nos evadimos un poco de nuestro primer día de clases...- mi adorable hermana hizo un puchero de los suyos...

\- Está bien – dijo Sakura – Pero luego no pretendas liarme...me darán igual tus pucheritos y tus ojitos tiernos, me marcharé pronto a casa hagas lo que hagas - Meiling se acercó a ella y la besó.

\- Pues como todos estamos super felices...¡vayamos a clases!

El muy capullo de Eriol cogió su carpeta y se marchó tan feliz a su próxima clase. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo siendo consciente del engaño hacia Tomoyo? Me despedí de Sakura y de los chicos, recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a ir hasta mi nueva clase, aunque un tirón en mi manga me lo impidió. Pensé que era Sakura y...gracias a los cielos que no le solté ninguna guarrada o frase salida de tono. Era Tomoyo. Y me miraba super preocupada.

\- Shaoran...yo quería hablar un momentito contigo...-se retorció las manos – Es sobre Eriol...- yyyy ahí vaaamos.

\- Dime...¿qué me quieres decir? - la animé mientras caminábamos por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos que no nos quitaban ojo. De todas formas me imaginaba lo que la rubia me quería preguntar...

\- Bueno...esto se lo he comentado a Sakura. He decidido no decirle nada a Meiling por su...por lo suyo – susurró – Veo a Eriol muy raro...creo...creo que me oculta algo...

Ay, ay, ay...¿y ahora qué le digo yo? Primero, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo mentir; siempre me pillaron en las pocas mentiras que había soltado a lo largo de mi vida, era pésimo. Y segundo, sabía perfectamente que Eriol le ocultaba algo...porque lo acababa de escuchar de su bocaza. Mierda. Y ahora Tomoyo me miraba con esos ojos azules preocupados por el idiota de mi hermano. Doble mierda. Suspiré en un intento vano por recolocar mis ideas.

\- ¿Qué crees que le pasa? - Tomoyo se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar.

\- Creo que me está engañando, Shaoran...- suspiró – No de despega del jodido móvil, todo el puto día con los mensajitos...y cuando le pregunto quién es...me dice que es un amigo. ¡Un amigo! Qué típico...

\- ¿Has...has intentado hablar con él de esto? - Tomoyo rodó los ojos.

\- Estamos hablando de Eriol, si le saco el tema y estoy equivocada...puede ser la ecatombe – asentí entendiendo su punto – ¿Crees...crees que podrías preguntarle...algo? - suspiré sonoramente.

\- ¿Qué quieres que le pregunte, Tomoyo?

\- Pues...pues me encataría saber quien demonios es la persona con la que se mensajea tanto, ¿sabes? Estoy hasta los cojones del móvil, de los mensajes y de su puta madre.

\- Mira, no te prometo nada...pero intentaré sonsacarle algo.

\- Eres un cielo, Shaoran – dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sí, soy un cielo...y me había metido en un serio dilema. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que preguntarle a Eriol? Oye, hermano...que he oído una conversación tuya en la que parecía que le estabas poniendo los cuernos a tu novia...¿te importa confirmarmelo? Ni de coña. Joder, para ser el primer día de clases estaba resultando ser una auténtica mierda y llena de bombazos. Jesús...¿qué más podría pasar hoy? ¿Que se cayera un puñetero meteorito en nuestro aparcamiento? La declaración de amor de Yue hacia Sakura me había dejado literamente sin palabras...aunque le entendía perfectamente al capullo ese. Sakura reunía todas las condiciones para que un chico cayera a sus pies...y, aunque me costara reconocerlo, el hijo de puta era el tío más atractivo de la universidad...al menos hasta hoy. Podría parecer un creído de mierda, que lo era, pero podía asegurar que a Yue le había salido un duro conpetidor. Yo mismo. La verdad es que no me importaba mucho las opinión de las demás chicas hacia mi...los suspiros y los piropos de esas chicas de ahí fuera se los podía quedar Yue para él solito. En lo que sí competiría con él era por Sakura. Yue no era lo suficientemente bueno para Sakura, ella no podía acabar con un chico como él...¿Y podría acabar con un chico como tu? ¿Un chico que estaba usando sus encuentros como clases de entrenamiento para follarse a otra? Vale, quizás no fuera un dechado de virtudes, pero si en mi mano estaba evitar que Yue acabara al lado de Sakura sí lo haría...como el puto egoísta que era.

Y el tema de Eriol...bueno. Si mi hermano le intentara engañar a Tomoyo me sabía de un chico rubio tranquilo y pacífico al que no le importaría dar una tregua a su serenidad para cortarle los huevos. Dios, ¿acaso te vuelvo a caer mal para que me pongas en medio de todo los dilemas o qué?

OoooOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias a Dios que sólo me quedaban unos minutos para salir; el día se me estaba haciendo jodidamente largo...y extraño. Hoy era uno de esos días en lo que ya no te extrañaba nada; podría pasar un enanito verde por delante de mi y ni inmutarme. Aunque aún quedaba mucho día y una tarde de chicas por delante. Si Meiling seguía con estos extraños antojos...apaga y vamonos. Iba a ser el embarazo más duro, largo y pesado de toda la historia de la humanidad. Aunque para pesado Newton. ¿Por qué este tío siempre se tenía que sentar a mi lado en mi clase de filología?

\- Vaya cambio el de...Shaoran...- asentí – Porque se llama Shaoran, ¿no es así? Es que...como siempre le llamábamos el cuatro ojos o el friki...- giré lentamente la cabeza y le lancé a Takashi rayos y centellas por los ojos. Definitivamente el día no iba a mejor – Perdona, perdona...es tu amigo, lo siento...no le llamaré de nuevo friki...- parecía que se iba a callar pero...- Luego dile que Estefany ha estado buscándole – arrrgggg.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Pues eso...que Estefany ha estado preguntando por él...no se para qué – sonrió de manera imbécil...como todo él – Bueno, me lo puedo imaginar...cuando una chica como Estefany se interesa demasiado en un chico – movió las cejas sugerentemente – Ya sabes para qué es...¿Te lo puedes imaginar? Shaoran y Estefany...

Ya se sabe para qué es...idiota de mierda. Me hacía una idea del motivo que Estefany tenía para buscar a Shaoran; quería follársele hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, la muy guarra...Al parecer Shaoran estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo; el cambio había sido todo un éxito entre las chicas y estaba ignorando a Estefany de puta madre con su consiguiente interés hacia él. Grrrr. Si Takashi Newton no dejaba de hablar de Estefany y ed sus intenciones con Shaoran era capaz de morderle un ojo al muy gilipollas. Arrrg. Si es que ya estaba tardando en dar señales de vida; lo que me extrañaba mucho era que Estefany aún no hubiese hecho acto de presencia entre nosotros...más bien delante de Shaoran. Se podía decir que estaba haciendo una cuenta regresiva en la que eñ final era una cita entre Shaoran y Estefany...y su consiguiente noche de sexi puro y duro. Me hervía la sangre al imaginarme a Estefany con Shaoran, en las misma situaciones en las que yo había estado con él hasta el momento. Y había momentos en los que me apetecía luchar por él...y otros en los que no tenía fuerzas para seguir adelante. ¿Quién era yo para interponerme entre Shaoran y su seuño erotico festivo de Estefany? Joder, esto se estaba poniendo negro por momentos.

Gracias a Dios el timbre sonó liberándome de Takashi y de sus cotilleos. Jesús, no había conocido persona que pudiera hablar más que ese tipo. Recogí mis cosas a la velocidad de la luz y salí disparada de allí antes de que se le ocurriera otra cosa que decirme. Los chicos ya estaba en el aparcamiento, la única que quedaba por llegar era Meiling.

\- ¿No está tardando mucho? - dijo Lien nervioso – Joder, no se por qué no la he hecho caso. Debería de haber ido a buscarla a su clase – todos rodamos los ojos.

\- No seas paranoico, Lien...al final te va a mandar a tomar por culo – dijo Eriol.

\- Lo ha hecho – reconoció el rubio – Me ha mandado tres veces a la mierda y dos a tomar por culo...

\- No me extraña – murmuré. Lien suspiró aliviado cuando Meiling llegó hasta nosotros – Menos mal que has llegado...un poco más y tu novio llama a las fuerzas especiales para que fueran a buscarte...

\- Por Dios, Lien...estaba en el baño...

\- ¿Vomitando? - dijo angustiado.

\- No, vaciando mi puta vejiga – todos nos reímos – Cálmate un poco, cariño...me vas a volver loca...

\- Eso es dificil, enana...ya lo estás...– espetó Eriol – Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

\- Sí, pero nos vemos en un rato – dijo Tomoyo – a mi también me apetece la tarde de chicas – intentó sonreir pero no le salió muy bien el gesto. Mucho me temía que tenía que ver con Eriol su estado de ánimo.

\- Está bien, voy a ir a casa a cambiarme por algo un poco más...cómodo – Shaoran sonrió de lado, capullo creído...

\- Si, harías bien en ponerte cómoda...esos vaqueros parecen muy ceñidos...Da la sensación de que no te deja tener libertad de movimientos...- dijo apoyado contra su coche.

Entonces me acordé de la conversación/monólogo que había tenido con Takashi. ¿Debía de decirle a Shaoran que Estefany le había estado buscando? La Sakura buena me decía que sí, que se lo dijera y que él hiciera lo que quisiera. La Sakura mala me decía que me callara la boca como la zorra que era...¿A quién hacer caso? La respuesta era muy sencilla y muy obvia. Haría caso a la Sakura mala. En este momento me sentía tan mala que juraría que me estaban empezando a crecer el rabo y los cuernos rojos. A la mierda. No le diría nada...aunque era inevitable que tarde o temprano esos dos coincidieran. Vale, gracias a mi iba a ser más tarde que temprano.

\- ¿A las cinco en mi casa? - dijo Meiling despertándome de mi paranoia mental.

\- Claro, ahí estaré.

Las dos parejas se metieron en el Jeep de Eriol dejándonos a Shaoran y a mi solos. Shaoran sonrió de lado mientras dse acercaba a mi.

\- ¿Así que te vas a poner algo más...cómodo? - asentí mientras sonreía.

\- Si, pero no creas que lo hago por ti...estoy harta de ir todo el día tan sumamente apretada...

\- A favor de esos pantalones tengo que decir que te quedan de vicio...pero son terriblemente incómodos para meterte mano...así que estaré encantado si te pones otra cosa – susurró.

\- Esta tarde no tienes nada que hacer conmigo...es tarde de chicas – frunció el ceño – Así que si quieres hacer algo tendrá que ser mañana...- le pasé el dedo por la línea de la mandíbula – Quizás te haga caso y me ponga falda...- tuve la satisfacción de ver a Shaoran tragar en seco.

\- Mierda – murmuró - ¿Cómo haces para calentarme de esa manera tan solo con la voz? - me reí bajito – Lo que me pasa es que me tienes abandonado – abrí los ojos mucho y le miré con incredulidad.

\- ¿Qué me estás contando? Estoy pasando más tiempo contigo que con las chicas...

\- No es eso...es que últimamente no me enseñas nada nuevo...

\- ¿Nada nuevo?

\- Sí, nada nuevo sobre sexo...creo que así no voy a avanzar mucho – dijo mordiéndose el labio para no reirse.

\- ¿Quieres...quieres que te enseñe cosas nuevas? - asintió - No sabes lo que me has pedido – gruñí – Al final vas a acabar quemándote, Shaoran.

\- No me das miedo, preciosa – susurró muy cerca de mi.

\- Deberías tenerme miedo – dije siguiendo el juego.

\- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que me marche...al final vamos a tener que llamar a los bomberos – sonreí mientras me acercaba para besarle en la mejilla.

\- En un rato nos vemos...

Esperé como una idiota a que se marchara en ese precioso volvo nuevo. Nota mental: terminar lo que un día empezamos en el volvo...eso sí, en un lugar un poco más discreto que el del otro día...Metí mi mochila y mi carpeta en el coche. Me iba a montar en el asiento de piloto cuando vi a Estefany delante de mi. Ese día llevaba puestos unos pantalones muy parecidos a los míos y una camiseta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Cuando al fin la miré me sonrió de manera exagerada. Genial...la persona que más ganas tenía de ver...

\- Hola, Sakura...¿qué tal tus vacaciones? - fruncí el ceño.

\- Eh...¿bien? - Estefany sonrió aún más.

\- ¡Me alegro! Oye...¿tus amigos ya se han marchado?

\- Sí...¿por? - la cara de decepción le llevó al suelo.

\- Bueno...quería ver a Eddie – alcé una ceja por el diminutivo – Está tan...cool – suspiró de manera exagerada – llevo todo el día queriendo verle de cerca, de hecho me he cruzado un par de veces con él por los pasillos, pero al parecer no me ha visto...- vale, Shaoran...te estás trabajando de puta madre la técnica de ignorarla...- ¿Crees...crees que si le invito a tomar algo – movió las cejas justo como lo había hecho Takashi minutos antes – aceptara? - suspiré como loca por irme de allí.

\- No lo sé, saldrías de dudas si se lo dices a él mismo...

\- Oh, claro – sonrió tontamente – Seguiré tu consejo...¡mañana mismo intentaré hablar con él!

Observé a Estefany mientras se largaba de allí tan contenta como unas castañuelas. Hija de puta con suerte. Era oficial...Estefany sacaba sus armas...y to las mías. Defininitivamente había empezado la guerra.


	6. 41

CAPITULO 41 EN BUSCA DEL MÓVIL PERDIDO

Llegué a mi casa un poquito de mala hostia. El encuentro con Estefany me había dejado un mal sabor de boca de la leche; la muy guarra quería follarse a Shaoran e iba a empezar su táctica mañana mismo. Me parecía de puta madre porque yo iba a empezar esta tarde. Jódete Estefany. Decidí darme una ducha rápida y cambiarme esos bonitos pero incómodos pantalones. Escogí de mi armario unos pantalones de sport y una camiseta de algodón; sí, ya...vale...quizás esa no era la ropa más sexy del mundo, pero era cómoda y ancha, justo para que la mano de Shaoran entrara por donde quisiera.

Íbamos a tener tarde de chicas, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Cotilleos, chismorreos y quizás algún que otro tratamiento de belleza de los que hacía Meiling. Normalmente eso nos llevaría toda la santa tarde, pero yo iba a sacar tiempo de donde fuera para estar un rato a solas con Shaoran. El muy cabrón había dicho que no le enseñaba nada nuevo...pues iba a tener un mini máster en sexo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa de los Li me abrió el mismo Shaoran. Mmm, con esa camisa gris y esos vaqueros estaba para morderle todos y cada uno de los rincones de ese perfecto cuerpo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin dejarme pasar y sonrió de lado mientras miraba mi atuendo.

\- ¿Intentas provocarme, Sakura? - fruncí el ceño.

\- Me parece que no llevo mi ropa más sexy, Shaoran – dije intentando sonar despreocupada.

\- Pues a mi me parece provocadora, ahora sí que podría meter la mano sin dificultad bajo esos pantalones...

Reprimí el impulso de rodar los ojos de gusto, lo que hice en cambio fue apartarle de mi camino de un codazo en el estómago. Chulito de mierda...como me ponía las cosas que me decía...Atravesé el salón y vi a Eriol y a Lien enfrascados de lleno en una partida a la Play Station. Shaoran se unió al grupo.

\- ¿Tu también juegas? - abrió mucho los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ni de coña...no hay quien juegue con ninguno de estos dos. La última vez que jugué con ellos me dio un tirón en el dedo...- estuve tentada a perguntarle en qué dedo le dio el tirón, pero me mordí la lengua.

\- Voy...arriba...

Sí, mejor...huye de ese salón para no ver al jodido Shaoran Li en ese sofá de cuero blanco...en el que no te importaría darle un par de meneos de los buenos...Cabeceé para no seguir con esa línea de pensamientos ya que si seguía por ahí podría acabar con un caso severo de combustión espontánea. Fui hasta la habitación de Meiling. La duende le estaba limando las uñas a Tomoyo mientras escuchaban a todo trapo a Katy Perry.

\- ¿Has visto la falda de Naoko? Dios, la sentaba como el culo – Meiling se rió de su propia frase.

\- ¿Ya estais destripando a la gente? - dije mientras apartaba el set de manicura para sentarme con ellas.

\- Sí, ya sabes que el primer día de clases es muy fructífero. Parece que la gente se relaja después de las fiestas...y me llevan unos modelitos horrorosos – Tomoyo y yo rodamos los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo os ha ido el primer día a vosotras?

\- Yo no he podido estar más agobiada...Lien no hace más que llamarme y mandarme mensajes...

\- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta...le he dicho que no sea tan pesado...- dije mientras miraba un esmalte de uñas.

\- Está un poco nervioso...mañana tengo una ecografía y evidentemente va a venir...está muy emocionado porque va a ver por prímera vez a su hijo – a Tomoyo y a mi se nos escapó al unísono un pegajoso "awww" – Espero que me digan que es niña – Meiling sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

\- ¿No es un poco pronto para saberlo? - preguntó Tomoyo – De todas formas da igual el sexo...lo importate es que nazca sano, ¿no?

\- Sí, eso sobre todo...pero quiero que sea niña porque ya he visto unos vestidos increíbles – Tomoyo y yo nos miramos – Y quiero hacerle coletitas, y trenzas y la quiero poner esos adorables calcetines con volantitos y...

\- Hey, hey...para un poco, ¿no? Deja que tu hijo respire un poco, le vas a estresar antes de tiempo...que aún le llevas dentro, joder – Meiling sonrió tontamente.

\- Quizás estoy un poco espectante...sólo es eso...

\- Así que mañana no vas a clases...- dije mientras me pintaba las uñas de un intenso color rojo.

\- Tengo la revisión a primera hora, así que faltaré solo a las dos primeras clases...

\- Meiling...- la llamó Tomoyo - ¿Por qué...por qué no nos traes esa maravillosa crema que te has comprado para las estrías y nos la enseñas? - miré a Tomoyo extrañada.

\- La tengo en el bolso...está en la cocina...¡Bajo en un momento y os la subo!

Se fue dando saltitos, como siempre, dejándonos a Tomoyo y a mi solas. Tomoyo se sopló las uñas rosa fosforito que Meiling le había pintado y se acercó a mi. Vale, se avecinaba una confidencia...

\- Sigo preocupada por el comportamiento de Eriol – dijo Tomoyo sin parar de mover las manos para que se le secaran las uñas – Esta mañana, cuando te has ido a buscar a Shaoran...él ha salido y ha estado un buen rato fuera...¡y se ha llevado su puto móvil! Me estoy empezando a desesperar en serio, Sakura...

Me mordí el mabio presa de un ataque de remordiemiento. Shaoran y yo habíamos escuchado esa conversación...una conversación muy comprometedora. Arrg. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Le decía a mi amiga lo que había escuchado? ¿Sería capaz de romperle el corazón sin saber si era verdad o no el motivo del cambio de actitud de Eriol?

\- He decidido algo – miré de nuevo a Tomoyo...seguía moviendo las manos de manera impulsiva...- Voy a coger ese jodido móvil y voy a averigüar que se trae entre manos...

\- ¿Que vas a coger el móvil de quien? - dijo Meiling desde la puerta. Nuestra amiga traía una cajita con lo que parecía ser la famosa crema. Uffff, a Meiling no le podíamos decir en estos momentos lo que sospechábamos; se llevaría un disgusto y en su estado no era lo ideal. ¿Y ahora qué coño le decíamos?

\- Eh...

\- Eh...Tomoyo...Tomoyo quiere...

\- Quiero...mirar el móvil de...- ambas nos miramos.

\- De Eriol – dije finalmente provovando que Tomoyo abriera los ojos de forma exagerada.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Meiling sin moverse de la puerta.

\- Pues...porque...cree que...que le está preparando una sorpresa – por el rabillo del ojo vi que Tomoyo asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Una sorpresa? Awww, que bien...¡me uno a la caza del móvil! - dijo dando palmitas. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

\- Pues vale...- murmuré - ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

\- ¿Como que cómo lo hacemos? La cosa es fácil – dijo Meiling como si fuera obvio – Tomoyo le entretiene y nosotras cazamos el móvil.

Dicho así parecía hasta fácil, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que ese teléfono siempre iba pegado a Eriol, casi parecía una extensión más de su enorme cuerpo. La cosa iba a estar difícil, pero lo íbamos a intentar. Las tres bajamos las escaleras para ir "en busca del móvil perdido", tal y como Meiling había bautizado nuestra próxima misión. Cuando llegamos al salón los chicos seguían de la misma manera, aunque Shaoran se había separado un poco de Lien y Eriol para leer un libro. Alzó la mirada y nos sonrió.

\- ¿Ya habeis acabado vuestra tarde de chicas? No me lo puedo creer...

\- No, solo hemos venido a...a...- quizás deberíamos de haber preparado un poco mejor lo que íbamos a hacer y a decir...

\- Las chicas y yo hemos estado discutiendo sobre ese juego de la Play – señalé la tele – Meiling dice que Lien es capaz de pasarse el nível dieciseis más rapido que Eriol.

\- Este juego sólo tiene hasta el nivel quince – rodé los ojos.

\- Cómo sea – gruñí.

\- Yo puedo ganar al rubiales con un dedo – dijo Eriol muy pagado de si mismo – Me llaman dedos rápidos, ¿verdad, Rosi? - dijo moviendo sugerentemente las cejas – Vamos, quiero que las chicas vean por ellas mismas de que te puedo patear el culo...

Los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra. Dios mío...si quieres tocarles su punto débil tócales la Play Station...Oteé el salón en busca del dichoso aparato de los cojones; ahora sólo nos faltaba que Eriol se hubiera guardado el teléfono en alguno de sus bolsillos...pero no. Ahí estana en una esquinita de la mesa baja del salón. Le hice un gesto a Tomoyo y disimuladamente me senté en el suelo, como si quisiera ver más de cerca la "interesantísima" partida de los chicos.

\- No me des codazos, cabrón. Eso es trampa – dijo Lien.

En ese momento de pseudo pelea entre los chicos alargué la mano y como una puta ladrona me llevé el teléfono...y justo en ese momento ganó Eriol la partida. Guau...demasiado fácil...

\- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡He ganado! Soy la hostia...- dijo sonriendo mientras enseñaba todos sus dientes.

\- Has hecho trampa...- se quejó Lien – Me has dado un codazo de cojones...estoy seguro de que me has dejado marca – dijo sobándose en brazo.

\- Eh...nosotras nos vamos a seguir con nuestra tarde de chicas...- dije mientras me guardaba el móvil de manera disimulada – Aquí os dejamos...Eriol...eres un crack, tío...

Las chicas y yo subimos las escaleras como si tuviéramos un maldito petardo en nuestros traseros. Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Meiling cerramos la puerta y saqué el móvil. Las tres miramos el aparato como si lo viéramos por primera vez.

\- Yo lo miro – dijimos Meiling y yo al mismo tiempo.

\- Quizás debería de mirar yo, ¿no? - dijo Tomoyo, intentó coger el teléfono, pero yo fui más rápida - ¡Trae aquí eso, zorrona!

\- No, yo lo miro...- Meiling se estiró en un vano intento por alcanzarme – Tu no hagas esfuerzos que no puedes – Meiling se quedó quieta y me miró taladrándome con la mirada.

\- Dame el puto móvil, Sakura – negué con la cabeza. Quería comprobar antes si a Tomoyo se le rompería el corazón o no con lo que íbamos a descubrir en ese teléfono...y por esos mismos gritos y gruñidos no oímos la puerta abrirse.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? - oh, oh...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Definitivamente las chicas estaban muy raras. A ellas nunca les había interesado quien de los dos chicos era más rápido con la videoconsola...hasta que vi a Sakura hacer un movimiento extraño sobre la mesa. ¿Era mi vista o se había llevado algo de manera disimulada? Tan pronto como llegaron al salón se marcharon, dejando a los chicos enfrascados en una de muchas revanchas y a mi muy confundido. Dejé el libro que estaba leyendo y subí las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi hermana. ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí dentro? No era capaz de escuchar ninguna frase en condiciones ya que las chicas no hablaban, gritaban como histéricas. Vale, iba a hacer algo que ningún hombre en sus cabales debería de hacer...Iba a interrumpir una tarde de chicas...que Dios me ayudase...

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a tres chicas histéricas peleando por un teléfono. No cualquier teléfono. Era el de Eriol. Toma ya.

\- ¿Qué coño está pasando aquí?

Las chicas dejaron de pelear entre ellas para mirarme con horror. Joder, a las pobres les faltaba poner las manos en alto como si estuvieran delante de la policía y las hubieran pillado haciendo cosas malas...

\- Eh...joder...- murmuró Sakura.

\- Estamos intentando averiguar de qué se trata la sorpresa que le quiere dar Eriol a Tomoyo - dijo Meiling sonriendo.

Oh, oh...ahora lo entendí todo. Estas tres pequeñas ladronas habían robado el teléfono de mi hermano...pero no para descubrir esa "sorpresa". De hecho lo que podían descubrir al abrir el menú de ese móvil podía ser una putada. Miré a Sakura con el móvil entre las manos...qué coño. De dos zancadas llegué hasta ella y con una facilidad pasmosa le arrebaté el aparato.

\- ¿Qué coño haces, Shaoran? - dijo Sakura furiosa – Nos ha costado un triunfo coger el dichoso móvil.

\- No vas a mirar el móvil de mi hermano...- las chicas me miraron como si me quisieran ahogar – no lo vas a hacer tu...porque lo voy a hacer yo – sus caras pasaron de la furia a la total incredulidad.

Corrí hasta la puerta y eché el pestillo para que no nos molestara nadie. Aunque si Eriol se daba cuenta de que le faltaba su estupendo móvil no dudaría ni un minuto en echar la puerta abajo.

\- Eres un cotillo de mierda – me dijo Sakura.

Pues mira quién fue a hablar...- dije mientras me sentaba en la cama a su lado – Por cierto, que sepas que como ladrona no vales una mierda – Sakura rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Se me ha notado mucho?

\- Te ha faltado decirle a Eriol, "perdona, hermano oso...pero me voy a llevar tu móvil para cotillearlo un poquito...si eso dentro de un rato te lo devuelvo" – rodó los ojos.

\- Venga, abre de una puñetera vez el teléfono...- sdijo Meiling saltando – Estoy deseosa de saber qué esconde...

\- Y yo también – murmuró Tomoyo.

Mierda...Sakura y yo nos miramos. Ella y yo habíamos escuchado esa conversación de Eriol con...con vete tu a saber quien...La verdad es que la cosa no pintaba bien. Arg, estaba nervioso y no podía entender por qué. Bueno...sí. Me había colado en uan tarde de chicas, aquí estaba yo comprtiendo confidencias y secretitos...lo único que me faltaba era pintarme las uñas del mismo color horroroso que Tomoyo.

Con toda la calma que pude reunir abrí el famoso teléfono. ¿Por dónde empezar? Podría mirar el registro de llamadas, pero decidí empezar por los mensajes. Sintiéndome el ser más culpable por estar mirando una cosa privada de mi hermano abrí la carpetita que decía mensajes. Al empezar todo parecía bastante normal...uno de Lien, uno de información, otro de una llamada perdida de Tomoyo, uno de Jane...espera, espera...¿Un mensaje de Jane? ¿Quién coño era Jane? Miré a Sakura y le hice un gesto con la cara. Ambos suspiramos.

_Me encanta lo que estamos haciendo, aunque me siento un poco culpable. No es mi estilo hacer las cosas a escondidas...pero sin duda está mereciendo la pena. J._

_Estoy un poco triste, pero gracias a ti he vuelto a sonreir. Eres un chico genial, la verdad es que ahora mismo solo te tengo a ti. Muchas gracias por lo que me das. J._

_Tengo algo que tu quieres, ¿podríamos quedar un día de esta semana en la cafetería de Billy? Creéme, lo que te voy a enseñar te va a gustar, mucho. J._

Y lo "mejor" no eran los mensajes recibidos, sino el último enviado...

_¿Me va a gustar más que lo que me enseñaste el otro día? Mmm, estoy deseando verlo...E._

Le pasé el móvil a Sakura para que ella misma leyera los mensajes que recibía mi hermano de esa tal Jane. Las caras de Sakura mientras leía eran un poema. Cuando terminó Tomoyo le arrebató el teléfono...y casi pude oir el "crack" cuando su corazón se partió. Mierda, mierda...Tomoyo nos miró con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien me puede decir cual es la sorpresa? - dijo la pobre Meiling sin enterarse de nada.

\- La sorpresa...- susurró Tomoyo con rabia – La sorpresa me la va a dar a mi...en la cafetería de Billy – Sakura y yo abrimos los ojos – Cuando sepa cuando ha quedado, claro...

\- ¿Vas a ir?

\- Por supuesto que voy a ir...al final la sorpresa nos la vamos a llevar todos...

Tomoyo se despidió con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y se marchó de la habitación. Miramos a Meiling, que aún seguía maquinando posibles sorpresas.

\- Creo que con esto damos por terminada la tarde de chicas, ¿no? - Sakura asintió con gesto grave en la cara.

\- Sí...la tarde de chicas ha concluído...- murmuró.

Cogí el teléfono para volver a dejarle en su sitio. Sakura y yo bajamos las escaleras en silencio acompañados de Meiling. Los chicos seguían en lo que parecía ser su decimo octava partida, así que Eriol no se enteró cuando volví a dejar el móvil en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes.

\- ¿Tomoyo ya se ha ido? - Eriol asintió sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla.

\- A-ha...me ha dicho que tenía cosas que hacer...

\- Qué bien – espetó Sakura – Yo también me voy – dijo mientras le hacía la mirada del tigre e mi hermano, pero este ni se enteró.

\- Te acompaño.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y salí con Sakura a la tarde fresca de primeros de enero.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Jane? - preguntó Sakura.

\- No tengo ni puta idea, en mis clases no conozco ninguna...puede que ambos coincidan en empresariales...- Sakura asintió.

\- No me puedo creer lo que le leído...espero que Tomoyo no haga ninguna tontería en medio de un ataque de celos y rabia...Quizás debería de llamarla.

Sakura se apartó un poco para llamar a Tomoyo. La cara de Sakura pasó por varios gestos y expresiones. Dos minutos después colgó y vino hacia mi mientras andábamos hacia su casa.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bueno...dice que se va enterar de quien es esa golfilla de Jane, que cuando se entere de cuando es la cita va a ir a la cafetería de Billy y que la va a arrastrar, que no va a dejar ni un solo pelo en su cabeza. Y después va a retorcerle los huevos a Eriol hasta que cante como una soprano – silbé entre acojonado y alucinado – Sí, palabras textuales...

\- Joder...quizás deberíamos de convencerla para que no vaya allí, quizás debería de hablar con Eriol antes y...

\- Si, intenta tu que Tomoyo entre en razón...es imposible...

\- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? - dije justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de la casa de Sakura.

\- Pues yo voy a acompañar a Tomoyo...espero poder con ella en el caso de que salga su vena asesina...- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

\- Puedo ir contigo...- Belle me sonrió.

\- Eso te lo agradecería...sobre todo ahora que no podemos contar con Meiling...no quiero que se altere...- sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba a ella.

\- Eres mucho más adorable de lo que aparentas, Sakura...- me miró con los ojos entornados.

\- Puedo demostrarte lo adorable que soy...- le miré sin entender – Esta mañana me has dicho que no te enseño nada nuevo...entra ahora mismo a mi casa que voy a hacer que los ojos se te den la vuelta de placer...- dijo con un susurro totalmente sensual...


	7. 42

CAPITULO 42 MATRICULA DE HONOR PARA SHAORAN

Sí, eso es...respira, respira...cabronazo con suerte...Sakura me estaba mirando con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Mi cara debía de ser un poema. ¿Qué puta cara quería que tuviera después de decirme esas cosas? Me había dicho que los ojos se me iban a dar la vuelta de placer. Oh, yeah...Miré el cuerpo de Sakura mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Bueno...Sakura tenía razón, la ropa que llevaba no era ni de lejos la más sexy que tenía, de eso estaba seguro, pero...¿y a mi qué coño me importaba la ropa si no le iba a durar mucho tiempo puesta? Una vez dentro de su casa seguí a Sakura mirando como un puto pervertido el movimiento de sus caderas. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda...Oh, para ya, ¿quieres?

Sakura fue hasta la cocina. Oh. My. God. Esa cocina...estaba más que claro que no iba a volver a ver con los mismos ojos a la graciosa gallinita-huevera que tenía Sakura en un rincón de la encimera; la pobre no aguantó la presión de nuestro arrebato de pasión...

\- ¿Quieres algo de...?

Por tu bien...- la corté – Salgamos de la cocina si no quieres que te tumbe de nuevo en la enimera...

La cara de Sakura pasó del total asombro a una enorme sonrisa...Bieeeen, vamos bieeeeen. Pasó por mi lado haciendo que su perfume de fresas dejara un rastro que seguí como un gilipollas. Cuando llegamos al salón Sakura se paró en el medio y puso los brazos en jarras.

\- ¿Y bien? - la miré confundido.

\- Como que...¿y bien?

\- Me dijiste que últimamente no te enseño nada nuevo...eso me hace sentirme como la más miserable de las profesoras – hizo un tierno puchero y...y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de acortar las distancias y morder ese labio inferior tan carnoso...- Se te está poniendo cara de salido, Shaoran – parpadeé varias veces y la miré a los ojos avergonzado.

\- Si, bueno...es que tus labios me distraen...me hacen tener pensamientos pecaminosos...como tu escote...- Sakura se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Tienes pensamientos guarros con mi escote, Shaoran? - asentí rápidamente con la cabeza como el poseso que era – Lo vas a flipar, Li...

No me dio tiempo a preguntarla cómo y dónde lo iba a flipar ya que se lanzó a mis labios mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo. Vaaaaleeee, ya si eso descubriría por mi mismo esas múltiples maneras de fliparlo...Mis manos pasaron de su cintura a ese redondo y precioso culo. Masajeé sus nalgas hasta que Sakura gimió sobre mi boca. De un tirón muy poco sutil la quité esa camiseta ancha que llevaba y acaricié su bien formado escote por encima del sujetador.

\- O te quitas esa camisa a la de ya o te la arranco yo misma – murmuró contra mi cuello.

No la contesté, simplemente me limité a abrir los brazos para dejar trabajar a Sakura sobre mis botones. Sinceramente, no me hubiera importado nada que me los arrancara...pero las sutiles caricias de Sakura sobre la piel de mi torso eran jodidamente buenas así que aguante como un campeón hasta que se deshizo de la puñetera prenda. Paseó sus dedos desde mi cuello hasta la línea de vello que se perdía bajo mis pantalones. Ni te cuento lo que se me había formado en mi ropa interior a esas alturas...

\- No tengo muy claro si arrastrarte escaleras arriba o tirarte sobre mi sofá – gruñó contra mi boca; miré de reojo el enorme sofá de Sakura y...¡a la mierda!

\- Creo que me quedo con el sofá...

Sakura sonrió ampliamente antes de quitarse ella misma los pantalones. Si, si, sí...su ropa no había sido la más espectacular, pero ese pequeño tanga verde...mmmm, arg. No me importaría nada quitárselo con los dientes. O directamente arracárselo...Sakura me empujó con suavidad hasta el sofá, hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas tocaron el mueble haciendo que me sentara de golpe. No tardó ni dos segundos en sentarse a horcajadas. Sobre mi polla.

\- Buscamos los mejores sitios para follar, ¿eh? - dijo mientras se movía encima de mi. Aún conservaba mis vaqueros...a saber por cuanto tiempo...- La cocina, el sofá...el coche, la caseta del jardinero...

\- Te equivocas – dije mientras la desabrochaba el sujetador – En mi coche no hemos follado...y lo de la caseta del jardinero ha sido un pre calentamiento...- tiré el sujetador sin mirar donde caía y pasé las manos por sus pechos hasta que los pezones se le endurecieron.

\- Joder – susurró – Eh...lo del coche tiene solución...

\- Quiero estrenarlo – la corté. Tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo cerraba los ojos por mis palabras – Y la caseta esa de mierda también...

Aproveché cuando Sakura arqueó la espalda para lamerle los pezones. Sentir esa pequeña punta erecta, ese jodido piercing tan caliente sobre mi lengua hacía que mi ingle saltara como una puta loca. Sakura se agarró a mi cuello y jadeó sobre él. Alargó sus manos hacia la cremallera de mi pantalón y...y ahi vamos. Esos dedos sobre la tela de mis boxers eran increíbles, pero podían serlo más. Me levanté lo justo y necesario para quitarme los vaqueros. Miré hacia abajo. Uy...pues sí, yo estaba que reventaba, de hecho el pequeño – ahora no tan pequeño – Eddie estaba empezando a asomar a través de mi ropa interior pidiendo atención de la buena. Ansioso...Centrate un poco en Sakura, cabrón...Abarqué su sexo con la mano aún con el pequeño tanga de por medio. Daba igual porque ya estaba mojado. Muy mojado. Sakura se movió contra mi mano al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba mi miembro.

\- Nos sobra ropa, Li.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Deslicé esa pequeña prenda que me separaba del paraíso de su cuerpo e hice lo propio con la mía. Cuando Sakura se volvió a poner encima de mi jadeé por la sensación de su centro húmedo contra mi cuerpo.

\- Ahora te quiero encima – me susurró.

Bueno...¿qué decir? Ahora mismo bailaría la conga en pelotas si me lo pidiese...La tumbé en el mullido sofá mientras me colocaba cobre ella. La visión de su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo bajo el mío me hizo temblar de anticipación. Esos pechos tan firmes, ese estómago plano, ese lunar en la cadera que me llamaba a lamerlo...La besé despacio, sintiendo su lengua contra la mía, sus dientes en mis labios, sus uñas en mi nuca...Ay...Me preparé para penetrarla, me coloqué en su entrada y...

\- Espera, espera...- susurró con dificultad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Quiero jugar un poco...- rodé los ojos.

\- Ni mi polla ni yo estamos para juegos, Sakura – su risa musical inundó ese salón.

\- Creéme...lo que quiero enseñarte os va a gustar a los dos – le miré ansioso por seguir, por moverme, por hundirme en ella como un animal – Sube por mi cuerpo...- hice lo que me pidió aunque no entendí el fin – Más...más...

Sakura dejó de hablar cuando mi pene quedó en medio de sus pechos. ¿Iba a hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer? La sonrisa maligna de Sakura hizo que mis testículos vibraran.

\- Es algo nuevo – susurró mientras ella misma se tocaba los pechos – Y se que te va a gustar...- pasó su dedo índice por toda mi longitud – Bueno...os va a gustar...

Mmmm, ñam, ñam...Estaba sin palabras. Aunque de todas formas en ese momento no tenía pensado usar la boca para hablar. Apoyé un pie sobre el frío suelo mientras me las apañaba para colocar mi otra pierna en el sofá. Sakura no hacía más que reirse por mi cara. Normal, debía de parecer un rinoceronte en celo mientras intentaba coger la postura para deslizar mi ansioso pene entre los pechos de Sakura y...sí, ouch. Sakura se empezó a descojonar de mi cuando mi trasero aterrizo sobre el suelo. Me había dado una hostia de las que hacen historia por hacer equilibrismos en el sofá.

\- Por Dios, ¿es que me tiene que pasar a mi de todo? - esa frase sólo sirvió para que Sakura se riera más de mi. Yo también me estaría riendo de mi caída si no fuera porque tenía un problema rígido de veinte centímetros entre mis piernas.

Sin pensármelo dos veces tiré con fuerza pero con suavidad del brazo de Sakura para que cayera sobre mi.

\- Auch – dijo frotándose el trasero.

\- Nunca te rías de un hombre en este estado – señalé mi entrepierna – Ahora...eh...¿podemos seguir con lo que teníamos entre...- los pechos – las manos?

\- ¿En el suelo? - desvié la mirada hacia esa preciosa y oportuna alfombra que había cerca. La cogí en brazos y la tumbé con suavidad sen el medio obre ella – Sigo diciendo que nos buscamos unos sitios muy raros para follar...teniendo una enorme cama en el piso de arriba...- sonreí de lado.

\- Ahora mismo podría follarte en el jardín de tu casa, Sakura...- negó con la cabeza.

\- Ah-ah...a la señora Molly le escandalizaría la visión de ciertas partes de tu cuerpo...llamaría a la policía y te detendrían por pervertido...otra vez – se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar una risilla.

\- Esperate a que esté más...relajado. Te voy a decir yo donde soy pervertido...

Subí de nuevo por el cuerpo de Sakura. Mmm, vale, aunque pudiera parecer lo contrario esta postura era mucho más cómoda sobre el suelo. Cuando vi de nuevo la imagen de mi polla entre sus pechos...arggg, cerré los ojos de inmediato para no correrme automáticamente. Cuando respiré y logré calmarme un poco la miré a los ojos. Sin decirme nada, Sakura me cogió de las manos y se las llevó a sus pechos, ella me guió, se masajeó los pechos con mis manos disfrutando totalmente de las sensaciones.

\- Eh...si yo fuera tu estaría todo el día tocándome las tetas, Sakura...

\- Si yo fuera tu me estaría tocando otras cosas...Eh...¿por qué no te callas y actúas?

Sí, totalmente de acuerdo...Buena idea. Agarré los pechos de Sakura con suavidad y los estrujé contra mi pene. Oh, por Dios...Empecé a mover mis caderas despacio sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía bien...no, no, no...se sentía jodida y condenadamente bien. La cara de Sakura era de total satisfacción, justo como cuando sabes que estás haciendo algo bien. Sus manos no estaban quietas...y a mi me encantaba. Esa piel suave y sedosa contra mi polla me estaba llevando a la locura, tuve que morderme el labio para no gritar como una puñetera actriz porno...Y el premio para la mejor profesora es paraaaaa...

\- Sakura...no...no...- dije mientras movía las caderas más rápido.

\- Sí, sí...- jadeó.

\- No puedo más...

Bajé de un tirón por su cuerpo, me coloqué entre sus piernas y me introduje en su cuerpo casi con brusquedad. Sakura echó hacia atrás la cabeza y jadeó. Estar entre los pechos de Sakura había sido genial, pero la sensación de su interior húmedo y excitado alrededor de mi cuerpo no lo cambiaba por nada. Respiré de nuevo, despacio y hondo...No iba a aguantar mucho más porque estaba al límite, me daba hasta miedo moverme; quería que Sakura disfrutara de esta magnífica sesión de sexo...y al parecer entendió lo que me pasaba. Sakura me empujó contra el suelo para quedar sobre mi...Pues no se yo qué es mejor, si tenerla debajo o encima...viendo ese movimiento de pechos, ese piercong tan caliente y ese punto en el que nuestros cuerpos se unían...Sakura alzó las caderas y las bajó despacio para luego moverse con rapidez. Oh Dios. Después de unas cuantas embestidas por su parte me di cuenta de que estaba siguiendo un patrón en sus movimientos. Lento, rápido, rápido...y otra vez lento...No sabía lo que me estaba haciendo exactamente, pero estaba sirviendo para que no me corriera como un animal casi antes de empezar. En estos momentos me daban ganas de darle un jodido oscar a la mejor profesora de todo el puto planeta.

\- Mmm, Shaoran – jadeó – Es demasiado...

\- Estoy – gemido – de acuerdo...

Sakura dejó de moverse con ese ritmo tan demencial para mi para moverse con rapidez, cabalgando mis caderas de manera increíble. Sakura se pegó a mi cuerpo mientras jadeaba por su orgasmo...y yo con el mío. Puedo jurar que sentía el corazón alborotado de Sakura contra mi pecho. Y el causante de ese alboroto había sido yo...eh, bueno...y mi pequeño Eddie. Sakura me pasó las manos por el cuello y se quedó así por unos segundos mientras seguía sintiendo los espasmos de su sexo.

\- Creo que mañana voy a tener agujetas – murmuró contra mi cuello.

\- Pues toma agua con azúcar – dije jadeando; levantó la cara y me miró – Me prometiste que mañana te pondrías falda...- se mordió el labio inferior – Una promesa es una promesa...y cuando te he dicho que vamos a estrenar esa caseta del jardín es porque lo voy a hacer...

Sakura me besó con calma, acariciandome la boca con esa deliciosa lengua. Genial y fabuloso...Cuando terminó el beso me sonrió. Se bajó de mi cuerpo y se tumbó a mi lado en el suelo, sobre la alfombra. Dentro de un rato me dolería la espalda, pero aquí y ahora me daba igual. Me lo había pasado jodidamente bien.

\- ¿Entonces te ha gustado? - preguntó Sakura mirando al techo.

\- Me ha encantado todo lo que me has hecho – susurré. Paseé la vista por su cuerpo y me fijé que la unión de sus pechos estaba humedecida por mis fluídos - Creo que necesitas unas ducha – dije avergonzado. Sakura miró hacia donde la estaba señalando y sonrió.

\- Sí...un poco de agua no me vendría mal – asentí despacio - ¿Quieres...quieres venir a la ducha conmigo?

\- Nena...- me levanté de un salto y le tendí la mano – Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ouhhhhh yeahhhhh. Si pudiera ponerme nota a mi misma me pondría un veinte. Podría perecer una creída de mierda, pero esta tarde yo había estado de lujo. Sí, mi cara de satisfacción al ver a Shaoran disfrutando con lo que le había enseñado esta tarde no tenía precio. Ese gesto retorcido por el placer, esos gemidos bajos, esas putas caderas...Dios, con solo recordarlo me estaba poniendo bruta de nuevo. No dudé ni un segundo cuando Shaoran me tendió la mano para ir a la ducha; durante el viaje le había visto todas las veces salir del baño con su toalla enredada en las caderas y las gotas de agua cayendo por su torso...Bieeeen, ahora quería verle bajo el agua, quería verle mientras se enjabonaba ese delicioso cuerpo...Sí, la voz de mi conciencia es una puta ninfómana...

No nos molestamos en cubrir nuestros cuerpos desnudos para ir al primer piso...¿para qué? Era una tontería taparnos cuando en menos de diez segundos volveríamos a arrancarnos la ropa...Cuando entramos a mi habitación miré mi cama casi con pena...Jesús, que mueble tan infravalorado...Con Shaoran casi echaba de menos hacerlo en la cama, aunque ya habría tiempo. Nos metimos en el baño y abrí el grifo del agua caliente ante la atenta mirada de Shaoran. Así que decidí ser mala, para no variar. Me metí bajo el agua caliente, mis músculos agradeciendo ese contacto...la sesión de sexo rudo en el suelo empezaba a pasar factura...Oh, ¿y qué más te da que te duela un poquito la espalda? Miré a Shaoran desde dentro de la ducha y sonreí. Cogí mi jabón y me enjaboné el cuerpo directamente con la mano. Primero el cuello, los pechos...mi estómago...y bajé más y más...Shaoran gimió cuando cubrí mi sexo con la mano y apenas me dio tiempo de seguir con mi espectáculo ya que de manera rápida y fugaz entró en la ducha apartando mi mano de donde la tenía.

\- No hagas eso – susurró mientras pegaba su cuerpo al mío.

\- ¿Por qué? Tengo que lavarme...has dejado rastro por algunas partes de mi cuerpo...

Oh sí, Shaoran se lanzó de lleno para capturar mis labios mientras el agua caía por nuestros cuerpos unidos. Cuando noté la erección de Shaoran en mi estómago no lo pude evitar, alargué la mano para masajearle ese pedazo de carne gloriosa.

\- Espera, espera...- se apartó de mi unos centímetros – Quiero...quiero enjabonarte...

¿Qué? ¿Que me quiere enjabonar? Empieza por donde quieras, cariño. Sonrió de lado mientras cogía el bote del gel y movió sus manos hasta que hizo espuma. Entonces vino lo bueno. Masajeó mis pechos despacio, primero uno y después el otro. Toqueteó mis pezones y tironeó del piercing. Las manos de Shaoran se deslizaban con facilidad por mi cuerpo debido al jabón, y esa sensación era más que placentera...Bajó por mi estómago, justo como yo había hecho antes...y me tocó. Ahí. ¡Sí! De nuevo estaba preparada para lo que quisiera hacerme. Me acorraló sin piedad contra los azulejos de la ducha y me pasó una pierna por sus caderas. Me un golpe introdujo dos dedos en mi cuerpo. Uffff, no podía con mi vida.

\- Shaoran...- me agarré a su espalda porque temía que acabara con el trasero en el suelo; las piernas me empezaban a temblar de veras.

\- Agarrate fuerte, nena...- por favor...me encantaba que em llamara nena. Se apoyó en la pared – Sube que voy...

De un pequeño saltito me subí a sus caderas y acto seguido me penetró. Me enganché a su cuello mientras bombeaba en mi interior mientras el agua nos caía encima. No se si era yo o es que de verdad mi cuerpo estaba ultra sensible, pero esta tarde estaba siendo más que memorable. Estaba aquí, con Shaoran...sólo para mi. Ese chulito de mierda, mi creído, mi friki...Me encantaba todo de él y no podía ni quería evitarlo. Quizás para él no fuera lo mismo, pero aquý y ahora, en mi ducha...no estábamos follando, estábamos haciendo el amor...al menos por mi parte. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y escondí la cara en la curvatura de su cuello cuando comprendí el alcance de mis pensamientos. Aunque pocos segundos después la mente se me quedó totalmente en blanco cuando Shaoran, a riesgo de perder el equilibrio, metió una mano entre nuestros cuerpos unidos y me tocó en ese pequeño botón de mi intimidad. Shaoran me besó justo en el momento en que empecé a jadear como una loca, ahogando mis gemidos de placer. Cuando nos saciamos y pudimos respirar en condiciones, ambos nos miramos a los ojos. Había sido...indescriptible...

\- Estoy de puta madre aquí contigo...- susurró contra mis labios – Pero se me está quedando en culo helado...se está enfriando el agua – me reí mientras me bajaba de su cuerpo.

Con cuidado salí de la ducha...y me tuve que agarrar al lavabo, mmm...me sentía como si fuera un puñetero flan. Shaoran cogió una toalla grande y me sorprendió cuando me secó el cuerpo entero. Mierda...¿podía ser más perfecto? Me enrollé en una toalla mientras observaba cómo se secaba a sí mismo. Era todo un espectáculo...

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakura? - le miré y fruncí el ceño.

\- Estoy jodidamente bien, Shaoran...¿por qué lo dices?

\- Bueno...te tiemblan las piernas...¿Te he hecho daño? - rodé los ojos.

\- Me tiemblan las piernas de lo bien que lo has hecho – sonrió de lado como el capullo que era – Aunque no me extrañaría que mañana me doliera todo el cuerpo...quizás incluso me cueste andar, ¿sabes? - Shaoran se rió mientras entrábamos en mi habitación.

\- Yo también he sufrido las consecuencias de este encuentro...me he pegado una hostia de cojones – ahora si, no lo pude evitar y me reí a carcajadas – No te rías, me duele el culo.

Miré su trasero cubierto por una esponjosa toalla blanca. Pobre culito...

\- Podría darte un masaje para que se te pase el dolor – Shaoran alzó una ceja.

\- Aún tengo las pilas puestas, Sakura...- gruñó – Si me tocas aumentas las posibilidades de que mañana no puedas andar...y va en serio.

Ay, ay, ay...sí, me encantaba esas cosas sucias que me decía. Y no me importaría tener que quedarme sentada todo el puto día con tal de comprobar si era verdad o no lo que me había dicho. Pero no, en serio me empezaba a doler el cuerpo por la actividad salvaje que habíamos realizado en el suelo y el la ducha. Miré el reloj de mi mesilla, eran casi las once de la noche...¿las once? Joooder...pues sí que se me había pasado el tiempo rápido...Me mordí el labio inferior...

\- Eh...Shaoran...¿quieres quedarte aquí...conmigo? - abrió mucho los ojos – Para...eh...dormir...Es tarde y bueno...- Shaoran se rascó el pelo húmedo.

\- ¿Por qué no? - sonreí al oir sus palabras – Si ahora llego a mi casa con el pelo mojado y esta cara de obseso feliz mis hermanos me pueden someter a un tercer grado...por no hablar de mis padres – murmuró – Así que...sí, me quedo contigo...

Fui hasta mi cama y retiré el edredón. Y dejé que mi toalla cayera mientras Shaoran me miraba. Si, sí...tuve la satisfacción de ver cómo tragaba en seco al verme de nuevo desnuda. Decidí ser buena y meterme en la cama. A los pocos segundos Shaoran apagó las luces y me acompañó...y en cuanto se unió a mi me pasó una mano por la cintura. Agradecía que estaba a espaldas de él porque así no podría ver mi cara de idiota.

\- Sakura...

\- ¿Qué? - susurré.

\- Me ha gustado mucho lo que hemos hecho esta tarde...

\- Me alegro, Shaoran – susurré sonriendo.

\- Pero...bueno...sigo queriendo que mañana te pongas falda...


	8. 43

CAPITULO 43 VOY A COMETER UN ZORRICIDIO

Me desperté bastante antes del amanecer...y todo por un movimiento involuntario de Sakura. Se había quedado dormida nada más poner la cabeza en la almohada...y no me extrañaba nada teniendo en cuenta la actividad de la tarde anterior; no cambiaba nada, incluso la hostia que me di contra el suelo del salón. Cada día que pasaba veía a Sakura más perfecta, algo así como mi chica ideal. Sí, ya...era una locura que una chica como Sakura quisiera estar con un jodido friki como yo aún después de mi cambio.

Joder, cada vez que estaba con ella me empujaba un poco más a esa línea que linda entre la pasión y el capricho...con...con...bueno, con algo más fuerte que no quería ni nombrar. No podía decirle a Sakura que cada día me gustaba más, eso era de locos. Primero porque corría el peligro de que saliera huyendo...y segundo porque aún me quedaba cumplir mi parte del trato. Estefany. Arg. No la había visto y reconozco que me sentía un poco culpable por agradecer ese hecho. Demasiadas cosas en la cabeza para tener que lidiar también con Estefany. Jesús...qué estrés.

Peleándome conmigo mismo me levanté de la cama. Miré a Sakura por unos segundos antes de cubrirla con el edredón. Simplemente perfecta. Así, dormida, ese genio y esa mala leche que me ponía tanto quedaban reducidas a la nada, ahora se podía ver a esa Sakura vulnerable, sensible y adorable...estaba contento porque a mi me había dejado ver a esa Sakura en varias ocasiones.

La di un beso en la frente y me aseguré de que estuviera bien tapada ya que estaba desnuda y no quería que enfermara. Salí de aquella habitación vestido simplemente con la toalla que usé anoche ya que mi ropa estaba esparcida por todo el salón. Me vestí allí mismo e intenté peinarme con las manos de camino a la puerta. Me tocaba andar, ya que la tarde anterior Sakura y yo vinimos andando hasta su casa. Bien, lo agradecía. Así me despejaba un poco después del día tan intenso que había pasado ayer. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y el frío de enero me impactaba de lleno en la cara, pero de forma placentera. Ahora sólo pedía que mis hermanos siguieran durmiendo, porque si me veían llegar a estas horas se podría armar una revolución a gran escala.

Reconozco que abrí la puerta con miedo. Bueeeeno, el salón estaba en silencio y la cocina también, así que se podía decir que tenía el camino despejado. Caminé de puntillas hasta las escaleras...

\- ¿Qué haces, Shaoran? - mierda. Me giré para ver a mi padre, llevaba en sus manos su maletín del trabajo y traía en abrigo en la mano. Seguramente habría entrado por la puerta del garaje.

\- Yo...bueno...¿Qué voy a hacer? Subir a...mi habitación a...arreglarme para irme a...

\- No has dormido aquí, ¿cierto? - dijo mi padre con una sonrisa.

\- No...

\- ¿Has estado con la chica que te gusta? - Y esoooo, ahí estamos, directo, sin anestesia y en la diana.

\- Bueno – me rasqué la cabeza – Es complicado...Me gusta pero...

\- ¿Pero qué? - ladeé la cabeza para mirar a mi padre.

\- Nos lo pasamos...bien, pero no se si soy su tipo para algo más serio – chasqué la lengua.

\- Ohhh, mi pequeño Shaoran se ha hecho todo un honbre – rodé los ojos – Vale, vale...lo siento...– mi padre se acercó a mi asintiendo con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Dile lo que sientes y así sabrás si esa chica quiere más de ti o no...

Me lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Confesarle a Sakura que me gusta más que a un niño un caramelo? ¿Que me encanta cuando estamos juntos? ¿Que me derrito cuando la veo sonreir? Ehhhh...no, gracias. Sakura a veces podía ser impredecible, no quería arriesgarme a perder lo que tenía con ella.

\- Es...complicado...- mi padre sonrió.

\- Hijo...te repites mucho, ¿sabes? Hay veces en la vida en la que tienes que tirarte a la piscina. Si hay agua...te bañas y si no...vas al hospital a que te cure – parpadeé rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás pretendiendo ser gracioso?

\- No – mi padre soltó el maletín en el suelo y se acercó a mi – Lo que te quiero decir es que tienes que arriesgar, si sale bien serás feliz y si sale mal...el tiempo lo cura todo – sí, ya...era fácil decirlo, pero llevarlo a cabo era mucho más dificil...

\- Uff, papá...en vez de llamarte doctor Li te van a llamar doctor amor – mi padre se rio a carcajadas. Suspiré - ¿Vienes ahora del hospital?

\- Shaoran, cambias de tema como el mejor...Sí, vengo ahora...y me voy dentro de un rato. Hoy le toca revisión a tu hermana y quiero estar presente...es mi nieto – sonreí.

\- Me voy a ducharme antes de que se me haga tarde...- mi padre me guiñó un ojo antes de subir las escaleras.

Era de locos...mi padre aconsejándome como un asesor matrimonial. ¿Acaso me quedaba algo más por ver? Sí, vale...no tientes a la suerte, que visto lo visto puede pasar cualquier cosa...

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me desnudé...Jesús, últimamente pasaba más tiempo en pelotas que con ropa...En fin, me metí en la ducha y sin poder evitarlo me acordé de la sesión ayer tarde con Sakura en su baño...reconozco que esa era una de mis fantasías, hacerlo con Sakura en la ducha...Y vaya si cumplió mis espectativas. Entonces caí en la cuenta de algo...no le había dejado ninguna nota, ningún mensaje a Sakura. Simplemente me había ido de su cama sin avisar, nada...Eres un capullo, Shaoran...Empecé a sentirme mal por momentos, así que me vestí a toda velocidad. Quedaba apenas media hora para que empezaran las clases, si me daba prisa podrá ir a su casa a recogerla...

Me sequé con rudeza mientras caminaba de nuevo a la habitación, saqué unos vaqueros y un jersery de lana, me calcé y salí disparado escaleras abajo. Mierda, mi mochila con los libros...subí de nuevo corriendo...para bajar de nuevo corriendo. Joder, que estrés y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana. El día acabó muy bien ayer...pero me estaba estrellando con la jodida mañana...pasé corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, con un poco de suerte mi madre no me vería y...

\- ¿Hijo? - arrrg - ¿No desayunas? - mis hermanos se asomaron a la puerta y me saludaron con la mano. Eriol tenía una magdalena de tamaño familiar en una de sus manazas.

\- Trae aquí eso – le arrebaté el bollo ante la divertida mirada de mi madre – Me voy...¡luego te llamo, Meiling! - dije mientras corría.

Arranqué el volvo con la boca llena de magdalena. Joder, estaba ahora mismo para que me entrara un ataque de tos...Cuando al fin pude pasar el bolo alimenticio puse mis cinco sentidos en llegar sano y salvo a la casa de Sakura...Tras asustar a un par de ancianas en un par de semáforos – ¿a donde coño podían ir estas abuelitas a estas horas? – al fin llegué a mi destino. Derrapé cuando vi a Sakura salir por la puerta. Estaba preciosa...y llevaba falda. Gracias, Dios...Me miró y me sonrió haciendo que su cara se viera aún más bonita, aunque eso era dificil.

\- He...llegado a tiempo – jadeé.

\- No pensaba verte por aquí...- agachó la cabeza – Te fuiste sin decirme nada...- idiota, mira su cara...seguramente habrá pensado que eres como esos gilipollas que se acuestan con ella y luego puerta...

\- No, no...- suspiré – No quise despertarte y se me olvidó dejarte una nota...Casi muero ahogado por una magdalena por venir a buscarte, ¿sabes? - sonrió como a mi me gustaba.

\- La magdalena asesina – se rió – Así que has venido a llevarme a clases...- asentí sonriendo – Pues vamos, nene...llegamos tarde...

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Sakura mientras sonreía como un idiota. Sí, había llegado a tiempo y no me había muerto por culpa de la jodida magdalena...Bien por mi. Cuando entré en el comprobé que el pequeño habitáculo se había impregnado por completo del olor de Sakura...qué rico...

\- Shaoran...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Eh...creo que no te has peinado – miré a Sakura – Mírate en el retrovisor...- lo hice...mierda, mi pelo parecía una jodida enredadera...o un nido de pollos...Miré a Sakura de reojo que en ese momento se estaba descojonando de la risa.

\- ¿Y ahora cómo cojones voy a deshacer esto? - Sakura rebuscó en su mochila hasta que sacó un pequeño peine – Gracias al cielo – aproveché un semáforo y me peiné como pude - ¿Has venido preparada por si te despeinas? - dije divertido mientras le devolvía el peine.

\- He venido preparada para lo que quieras, Shaoran...me he puesto falda...- me sonrió de manera sensual...y yo tragué en seco. Grrrr...

\- Así que tienes asumido que hoy...te vas a dIeranlenar – asintió mientras se mordía el labio – Pues nada...haremos lo que sea porque ese peine no haga el camino a lo tonto...si te tengo que despeinar...lo hago.

Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad quedaban pocos estudiantes fuera; llegábamos tarde, pero me daba lo mismo. Cuando Sakura se bajó del coche y caminó a mi lado estuve tentado a cogerle la mano...pero no. Dejé que me picaran las manos por ese contacto imposible. Me limité a mirar sus andares, eran sensuales hasta sin proponérselo.

\- Tu hermana va esta mañana al médico – dijo Sakura mientras entrábamos por la puerta – No se si apiadarme de ella o de Lien – ambos nos reímos...

\- Eddie...¡Eddie! ¡Shaoran, joder!

Sakura y yo nos dimos la vuelta. Ay, ay...era Estefany. Pues si que mi mañana se podía complicar aún más...Venía corriendo detrás de nosotros, agitando su melena con cada movimiento como si se tratara de la protagonista de un anuncio de champú. Cuando llegó hasta nosotros miró a Sakura de soslayo, la saludó con la cabeza y se centró en mi. Me miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el dedo índice...¿esto era el inicio de un coqueteo? Miré su atuendo...pues si, había venido preparada para la guerra. Llevaba puesta una camiseta con un escote en pico...era tan pronunciado que juro que podía ver su ombligo...y esos pantalones le quedaban tan estrechos que seguramente su sistema circulatorio estaría sufriendo por un descanso...

\- Eddie...llevo desde ayer para hablar contigo...¿No te lo ha dicho Sakura? Ayer le dije que te lo dijera – miré a Sakura.

\- Se me olvidó...- rodó los ojos – Tuve una tarde demasiado ocupada – centré de nuevo la mirada en Estefany – Creo...creo que yo me marcho...- dijo Sakura.

\- No, espera...- demasiado tarde, cabrón...ya se ha ido. Me quedé mirando el suave movimiento de sus caderas al andar y en cómo se movía su falda y...

\- ¡Eddie! - miré de reojo a Estefany -Yo...bueno...- sonrió tontamente – Me gustaría hablar un poquito más contigo...- abrí mucho los ojos – Y no se...quedar un día a...tomar algo – se pasó la lengua por los dientes...¡por Dios!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi mañana estaba siendo como una puta montaña rusa. Primero jodidamente mal al despertar y comprobar que Shaoran no estaba a mi lado. En el fondo de mi corazón me hubiera gustado despertarme a su lado, ver cómo habría los ojos, tocarle la cara...Me estaba volviendo una sensiblona de la leche. Aún así me levanté con ánimos por luchar por él. Me arreglé, me maquillé y me vestí para la segunda batalla de esta guerra...la falda que me pidió Shaoran que me pusiera. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerle una pequeña visita a esa jodida caseta del jardín...Pero como esto sigue y mi buena suerte no da para mucho tuve que encontrarme con Estefany en el pasillo. La muy zorrona vino corriendo para pillarnos, bueno...para pillar a Shaoran. Podría apostar un dedo y no lo perdía a que había estado esperando a que Shaoran entrara para abordarle...la muy golfilla. Apenas me miró, en cuanto vió a Shaoran se le pusieron los ojos como si fueran globos, mirándole de arriba abajo. Lo bueno de todo es que si Shaoran necesitaba hacerse algunas radiografías se las podía pedir a la puta de Estefany...menudo escaneo que le hizo...

\- Eddie...llevo desde ayer para hablar contigo...¿No te lo ha dicho Sakura? Ayer le dije que te lo dijera...

Arg, arg...me dieron ganas de matarla a carpetazos. Jum...Juro solemnemente que reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no coger de los pelos a la rubia y fregar el suelo con ella...Así que decidí marcharme de ahí antes de cometer un zorricidio. Joder, vaya mierda de día...Había veces que echaba de menos tener momentos aburridos y todo eso...Y cuando entré a mi primera clase comprobé que tampoco iba a ser aburrida...Yue estaba sentado justo al lado de mi silla. Cielo santo, me daba una pena horrorosa porque sabía que había sido sincero en todo lo que me había dicho. La vida podría ser mucho más fácil si nos dejáramos guiar por la mente en vez de por el corazón...

\- Hola, Sakura – me sonrió mientras me sentaba – Estás muy guapa – sonreí a duras penas.

\- Gracias...Eh...¿qué tal estás? - se pasó la mano por el pelo hasta llegar a su coleta, ese gesto tan típico de él.

\- Si te refieres a que tal en general, no me quejo. Si me preguntas que tal...por lo que dije...bueno...ahí lo llevo – me tapé la cara con las manos.

\- Dios...Yue, te juro que me encantaría corresponderte...pero...

\- Schhh, schhh...no te preocupes...soy un chico fuerte. Esto lo superaré, en serio – me sonrió – Me da pena porque se que tu y yo podríamos haber tenido algo en condiciones...pero no pasa nada. Quien no arriesga no gana...tenía que intentarlo – sin querer evitar las ganas me lancé hacia su cuello y le abracé – Joder, te voy a decir cosas así más a menudo – sonreí contra su cuello.

\- De verdad, lo siento – dije cuando me separé de él – La gente tiene un concepto equivocado de ti...eres muy tierno...muy buen tío...- sonrió enseñando sus dientes extra blancos.

\- Lo mismo digo...

Me pasé todsa la clase en mi mundo, deseando ocupar mi cabeza con algo interesante que no me dejara pensar en otra cosa...Sin quererlo, Yue me había dado un consejo...quien no arriesga no gana...Eso era lo que pretendía hacer, pretendía apostar todo lo que tenía a mi número, a Shaoran...pero lamentablemente tenía que venir otra a apostar por mi número. Me moría de ganas por saber qué cojones le estaría diciendo a Shaoran...o haciendo. Mejor no pienses, Sakura...siempre puedes recurrir a ese zorricidio que tienes en mente...¿Estaría eso penado ante la ley? Arg. Me despedí de Yue de manera rápida y me fui al pasillo en busca de alguien en quien canalizar el tremendo lío que sentía en mi cabeza. Suspiré cuando vi a Tomoyo en su taquilla.

\- Hola – suspiré – Dime que tu día ha ido mejor que el mío – Tomoyo miró a ambos lados y tiró de mi hasta el baño. Cerró la puerta con pestillo.

\- Se cuando será esa jodida cita – murmuró Tomoyo – Es mañana a las seis...Voy a ir a esa cafetería y voy a dejar a esa tal Jane sin pelo...- gruñó.

\- Eh...wow...veo que hay personas que se han levantado peor que yo...¿Eriol sigue raro? - asintió.

\- Sí, y lo peor de todo es que se me está pasando el sentimiento de pena y dolor para pasar a la mala hostia...estoy más enfadada que una mona, Sakura...- me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- Bueno...tenemos algo en común...no me importaría dejar calva a alguien – negué con las manos – Dejemos eso a parte...¿Sabes algo de Meiling?

\- Iba a llamarla ahora...- la rubia marcó en su teléfono – Meiling...¿qué te han dicho? - Tomoyo asintió - ¿Está todo bien? Ouch...- puso cara de dolor. La miré confundida – Dice que el bebé viene grande – susurró tapando el auricular – No te preocupes antes de tiempo, Meiling...el bebé va a salir igual y ya sabes por donde...hey, hey...no llores – fruncí el ceño – Dice que le va a doler un huevo – susurró de nuevo – Eh...técnicamente no te van a doler los huevos porque no tienes...- rodé los ojos – Aún queda mucho para eso, Meiling...cuando llegue el momento solo vas a querer ver la carita de ese niño, no te va a preocupar el dolor...Sí...claro que si...Está bien, luego nos vemos...- Tomoyo colgó mientras rodaba los ojos – Meiling dice que el bebé es grande...y le da miedo cuando llegue el momento del parto. Dice que si no se lo pueden sacar por otro lado, que por el chichi no le va a caber el bebé – ahogué una risilla – Esa es nuestra Meiling...

\- ¿No va a venir a clases?

\- Sí, van a venir depués del almuerzo, Meiling no quiere faltar mucho a clases...Joder, el pobre Lien debe de estar al borde de un ataque de nervios...

\- Sí, el de Meiling va a ser el embarazo más duro de toda la historia...

Fuimos hasta la cafetería. Shaoran aún no había llegado, a saber qué cojones estaría haciendo...y en la mesa el ambiente era más que tenso. Eriol no hacía más que comer como un puñetero jabalí ante la antenta mirada de Tomoyo...Miré a los lados mientras miraba a ver si aparecía Shaoran...no llegaba...Empecé a deprimirme cuando vi que pasaba el tiempo y que no venía. Sí, era oficial...tenía un ataque de celos a escala mundial...Faltaban cinco minutos para que acabara la hora del almuerzo...empecé a recoger mis cosas para ir a mi próxima clase cuando le vi. Shaoran venía con gesto confundido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? - ¿con quién? ¿haciendo qué? Celosa de mierrrrda...

\- He estado hablando con Estefany – reprimí el gruñido que estaba por salir de mis labios. Oh, oh...que la señora de la limpieza no compre fregona nueva...aquí tengo yo una rubia...

\- Qué bien – espeté.

\- Eh...¿podemos hablar un momento? Se que tienes clases, pero...podrías saltártelas...por favor...

Mierda, mierda, mierda...Shaoran quería saltarse una puta clase. Definitivamente lo que me tenía que decir era muy importante...lo que quería decir que era malo para mi. Dios, empecé a ponerme nerviosa...Shaoran atravesó la cafetería y me arrastró hasta la caseta del jardinero. Le miré confundida mientras entraba. Y más confundida me quedé cuando vi que echaba ese cerrojo oxidado para que no entrara nadie.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Shaoran se pasó las manos por el pelo.

\- Estefany...Estefany me ha invitado a salir...- no esperaba menos de ella...

\- Ya...¿Y bien? ¿Qué la has dicho? - Shaoran me miró intensamente, demasiado...

\- Yo...es que...arg, lo siento, Sakura...


	9. 44

CAPITULO 43 JUSTO AHORA

¿Era fruto de mi imaginación o Estefany me estaba pidiendo quedar un día? ¿A mi? Vamos, no me jodas. Llevaba meses soñando con este momento, esperando con fervor el milagro de que Estefany un día me hiciera caso. Bueeeeno, ahora no solo me hacía caso sino que también me estaba pidiendo una cita...mientras se lamía los dientes con la lengua. Mierda. Eso era una indirecta muy directa. Estefany no sólo quería tomarse un refresco conmigo...no. Quería tema que te quema. Arggg. Joder, de todas las puñeteras semanas que esperé esto...¿me tiene que se ahora?

\- Bueno...- me pasó el dedo por el pecho - ¿Qué me dices? - parpadeó varias veces en un intento de ser seductora.

\- Estooooo, estooooo...- miré a ambos lados por si había alguien que me pudiera salvar...espera, ¿no hay nadie en los pasillos? Miré el reloj...- Eh...llego tarde a clases, me tengo que ir...- me di la vuelta para irme, pero Estefany me cogió de la manga del jersey.

\- Espera...¡espera! - suavemente me deshice de su mano.

\- Llego tarde...eh...luego hablamos, ¿vale?

¡Bien! Eso al parecer la dejó contenta y, sobre todo y lo más importante, callada. Jesús, si que era insistente la tía. Corrí literalmente hasta mi clase, que por cierto ya había empezado. El señor Sandler me miró mal por primera vez desde que llegué a esta universidad, así que intenté sentarme sin hacer mucho ruido. Tom también me miró raro. Dios...presentía que este día iba a ser memorable...

\- ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? - susurró mi compañero – Tú nunca llegas tarde...

\- Alguna vez tiene que ser la primera – espete. Tom agachó la cabeza – Lo siento...- suspiré – Estefany me ha entretenido en el pasillo y...

\- ¿Estefany? - asentí - ¿La rubia? - volví a asentir - ¿La de los...pechos grandes? - rodé los ojos.

\- Que sí, joder...- Tom me miró aún más extrañado - ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

\- Eh...bueno...eso te lo debería de preguntar yo a ti, ¿no crees? Primero Sakura Kinomoto, ahora Estefany Denali...¿qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Heidi Klum?

\- Ah...¿pero sabes quien es Heidi Klum? - pregunté sarcástico.

\- Me matas de la risa, Shaoran – contestó Tom – Ayer tuvimos la pimera reunión del club de ciencias después de las vacaciones...y no apareciste.

\- Bueno...ayer por la tarde estuve un poco...acupado – sí...ocupado...follando, capullo.

\- Los chicos te tienen aprecio, ¿sabes? Veo muy bien tu cambio de look de friki a...metTomoyoxual y todo eso – me reí por lo bajo – Pero recuerda quien estuvo contigo antes de que cambiaras – reconozco que me sentí un poco mal por el comentario de Tom. Era la pura verdad.

\- Intentaré acudir a la próxima reunión, ¿de acuerdo? - le palmeé el hombro.

Las palabras de Tom me hicieron reflexionar. ¿Mi cambio físico había sido tan devastador? Sí, cabronazo. Antes las tías no te hacían ni puñetero caso. Ahora mirate. Te duele el cuerpo entero del sexo desenfrenado y salvaje de ayer y esta mañana te ha acosado literalmente una tía buena. Pues si...si me ponía a pensarlo me daba un poco de vértigo. Yo pasé de la nada a todo. ¿Para qué andarse con rodeos?

Salí de la clase del señor Sandler con la cabeza como un bombo de fería. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero ahora mismo la idea de ver a mi hermano comiendo como un cerdo y oir los gritos de mi hermana se me hacía la mejor idea del mundo. Me moría por llegar a la cafetería, estar con los chicos...ver a Sakura...

Caminé en soledad por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios alumnos; al parecer aún no me había pasado de moda...Ya estaba viendo la puerta de la cafetería cuando Estefany se cruzó en mi camino. Estuve a pundo de rodar los ojos, pero me contuve. Me sonrió ampliamente y me puso ojitos.

\- ¿Ahora te parece buen momento para hablar? - abrí la boca y la cerré varias veces sin que ninguna palabra saliera de mis labios. Hace unas semanas habría sido de vergüenza...ahora simplemente es que deseaba escapar de allí...

\- Mis...mis hermanos me esperan para comer y...

\- Y nada. En la mesa solo están la parejita feliz...y Sakura – murmuró – Así que no tienes excusa...ven...

Me llevó a un lado del pasillo por el que no pasaba mucha gente. Miré detenidamente a Estefany; llevaba encima más pintura que un cuadro de Picasso y el escote que llevaba rozaba la ordinariez, su perfume era demasiado picante para mi débil nariz...Y era casi tan alta como yo porque llevaba unos zapatones con una plataforma que parecían ortopédicos. Jooooder...a buenas horas me iba a fijar en todo esto...

\- Al final no me has contestado antes...- suspiró teatralmente – Por un momento he pensado que me estabas esquivando...- me rasqué la cabeza.

No, no tía...no son sensaciones tuyas...te estoy esquivando de verdad, con premeditación, alevosía...y nocturnidad no porque era de día, si no también...Vale, ¿y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Estefany me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad por la que llevamos tanto tiempo luchando, así...sin esfuerzos. A mi, sinceramente, no me apetecía quedar ni de coña con ella...Si la rechazaba sentía que estaba fallando a Sakura, nuestras clases y todo eso...Entonces recordé lo que Sakura me dijo...Ignórala...Según Sakura el hecho de ignorar a la persona a la que le gustas hace que le gustes más aún...Vale, no quería que Estefany se encaprichara aún más conmigo, pero ya lidiaría con eso más adelante. Ahora iba a pasar de ella con todas las de la ley.

\- Sí, bueno...es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – Estefany alzó una ceja – Ahora mismo me resulta imposible quedar contigo, Estefany – su cara de incredulidad no tenía precio.

\- Ahora no puedes...- murmuró - ¿Y dentro de un par de semanas? - me dieron ganas de gritar ante la insistencia de la chica.

\- Eh...puede ser – Estefany sonrió – Ahora, si me disculpas...tengo que irme...

Pasé por su lado dejándola confundida. Mucho me temía que era de los primeros chicos en dejarla plantada. Según me acercaba a la puerta de la cafetería me iba sintiendo cada vez peor...¿Y si Sakura se enfadaba conmigo por desaprovechar esta "maravillosa" oportunidad? ¿Tendría que haber aceptado la invitación? Oh, mierda...Lo primero que iba a hacer sería hablar con Sakura. Me metí en la cafetería rápidamente...y comprobé que apenas quedaban alumnos. ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Tenía que llegar tarde a todos los jodidos sitios? Miré el reloj; con razón apenas había gente, faltaban cinco minutos para que retomáramos las clases. Fui directamente hasta la mesa donde nos sentábamos siempre. Sí, el ambiente entre mi hermano y Tomoyo no había mejorado mucho y lo peor de todo es que mi puñetero hermano ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la maña cara de su novia...Parecía que últimamente todo estaba patas arriba, el puto mundo al revés...

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Sakura con gesto confundido mientras recogía sus cosas.

\- He estado hablando con Estefany – esperé a ver alguna reacción por parte de Sakura, algo que me avisara de...no se, algún sentimiento por su parte...

\- Qué bien – dijo finalmente. Sí, guau...qué bien...y una mierda qué bien.

No se qué esperaba encontrarme por parte de Sakura, algún pequeño gesto o comentario que demostrase que no le gustaba Estefany, quizás...un poco de celos. Pero no, Sakura tenía ahora mismo ese gesto férreo con las que los demás compañeros la conocían. Hablando de compañeros...¿Habría visto a Yue? Ese cabrón...ese cabrón había tenido más cojones que yo a confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya me lo dijo mi padre durante la cena de Navidad...No seas cobarde que puede venir otro y robártela...¿Y si Sakura se estaba pensando su declaración? ¿Y si Sakura decidía empezar algo con él? Oh, oh, oh...eso me ponía de mala hostia de cero a cien. Así que iba a empezar a jugar mis cartas...en mis mangas había sitio para algún que otro as...

\- Eh...¿podemos hablar un momento? Se que tienes clases, pero...podrías saltártelas...por favor...

Sakura hizo un amago de sonrisa y caminó a mi lado. Cuando vi de nuevo esa pequeña falda se me olvidó Estefany, Yue y su prima...La cogí de la cintura y casi la arrastré por la cafetería hasta la parte trasera del jardín. Ahí estaba esa caseta roñosa...¡toma! La dejé pasar primero y cerré con el pestillo. Sakura me miraba confundida...

\- ¿Qué pasa? - la miré de arriba abajo. Esa camiseta la quedaba deliciosamente ajustada...¿y yo qué la tenía que decir? Ah, sí...Estefany...

\- Estefany me ha invitado a salir...- Sakura asintió con la cabeza despacio...

\- Ya...¿y bien? ¿Qué la has dicho? - ahí viene lo bueno...

\- Yo...es que, arg...Sakura, lo siento...pero no he podido aceptar su invitación.

Y lo que hizo a continuación si que no me lo esperaba ni de lejos. Sonrió ampliamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sí, si, si...¡Sí! Juro por todo lo sagrado que esas palabras salidas de la boca de Shaoran fueron totalmente orgásmicas para mi. Tanto que no pude evitar sonreir como una zorrona...

\- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no la has aceptado? - Shaoran me miró...y se pasó de nuevo la mano por el pelo. ¿Era mi sensación o estaba nervioso?

\- Bueno...tú me dijiste que...tenía que ignorarla un poquito, ¿no? - asentí – Pues eso, la he ignorado...

Ese es mi Shaoran. Me llenaba de emoción que hubiera rechazado a Estefany, al menos por el momento...como si no quería volver a verla en la vida. Pero como ese no era el caso y era yo su profesora en artes amatorias...por una puta bez en mi vida decidí ser legal y aconsejarle, a pesar de estar jugando a mi contra yo misma.

\- Eso está...bien. Pero creo que no deberías de estirar mucho de la cuerda. El jueguecito de ignorarla lo puedes seguir durante unos días, pero no lo puedes alargar mucho. A Estefany a veces se le cruza el cable...o otro tío que le guste y...¡zas! Te...te quedas sin ella...- Shaoran asintió mientras comprendía mis palabras.

\- Ya...- pareció pensárselo – Es...es que tengo un problema. Aún...aún no me encuentro del todo...entrenado – frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entrenado?

\- Sí, ya sabes...aún no me siento seguro...creo que necesito practicar más – suspiró.

\- ¿Practicar más...sexo? - asintió rápidamente – Pues después de lo de ayer me dejas asombrada, Shaoran...te veo más que preparado para cualquier cosa...

\- Pues yo aún no me veo...del todo...seguro...

Este chico o tiene muy poca autoestima o es un perfeccionista de cojones. Que necesitaba practicar más. Joooder, pues nada...si él quiere practicar y entrenarse, lo haremos. Por mi no había ningún tipo de problema...¡Un hurra por los entrenamientos!

\- Vale, me parece bien...

\- Pues venga, al ataque – Shaoran avanzó hacia mi con esa cara de obseso sexual que tanto me gustaba – Espera – le puse la mano en el pecho - ¿Aquí y...ahora?

\- Sí, te dije que quería estrenar esta caseta...Además, nos hemos saltado una clase...no creo que pase nada porque nos saltemos dos, ¿no?

Pueeees claro que no, cariño...Si hay que saltarse un par de clases por una buena causa...pues se hace. Shaoran enganchó las manos en mi cintura y pegó su cuerpo totalmente al mío. Estaba excitado, ¿había algún momento del día en el que su pene se tomara un descanso? Bueno, no tenía ningún tipo de problema se ese pedazo de carne decidía hacer horas extras conmigo.

Shaoran y yo avanzamos hasta una de las paredes para besarnos con pasión, como siempre. Shaoran no perdió el tiempo, me metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba y me tocó los pechos por encima del sujetador mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías. Una de las manos viajó hasta mis muslos y subió, subió, subió...

\- ¿No tienes frío con esta falda? - me preguntó antes de tocarme donde más falta me hacía.

\- Pues...no, y ahora mucho menos...

Sonrió contra mi boca y ahora sí, metió la mano en la unión de mis piernas y me acarició por encima de las braguitas de encaje haciendo que soltara un gemido quedo. Yo no quise quedarme atrás, así que metí las manos por su jersey e imité sus gestos.

\- Imagínate que...- gimió cuando le toqué el culo – Imagina que ahora viene el jardinero a por las tijeras de podar – deslicé su jersey por los brazos hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

\- Pues como no pode las plantas con las tijeras de la oficina de la señora Cope...- Shaoran sonrió contra mi cuello – Aquí no pasa ni el director...

Shaoran me cogió por los muslos para que los enroscara en sus caderas, me recostó de nuevo contra la pared y volvió a atacar mis labios. Sus caderas se chocaban contra las mías, aunque aún estábamos vestidos...Le agarré del trasero y le empujé aún más contra mi cuerpo, como si eso fuera posible.

\- Oh, por Dios...Ya vale – gruñó Shaoran – Date. La .Vuelta...

Oh sí, oh sí...Me giré despacio, temblando de anticipación cuando oí el ruido de la cremallera del pantalón de Shaoran. Me apoyé en la pared áspera y alcé mis caderas ofreciendole mi cuerpo. Me agarró de la cintura y pegó su intimidad a la mía, frotando su erección por encima de mi ropa interior. ¿Y todavía decía el cabronazo que no se sentía seguro? Shaoran pasó sus manos por mi espalda, me subió la camiseta descubriéndome el sujetador y deshizo el broche. Sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con mis pezones, que se endurecieron acto seguido.

\- Shaoran – susurré...

\- Eres tan suave, Sakura...

Miré por encima del hombro cuando sus manos se separaron de mi cuerpo. Shaoran se inclinó levemente para quitarme la ropa interior. Me ayudó a sacarla, primero una pierna, luego la otra...y totalmente expuesta.

\- Arquea la espalda un poco más, Sakura – gruñó contra mi cuerpo.

Espera, espera...¿quién coño es aquí el profesor como para dar órdenes? No me dio opción a preguntarle, ya que amasó mis nalgas con esas enormes manos hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Me moví contra su mano en busca de roce, me estaba poniendo mala...literalmente. Sentía mi humedad entre los muslos casi de manera vergonzosa...Shaoran me cogió de las caderas y de un empujón me penetró.

\- La...madre del...cordero...- murmuró.

En otro momento me habría reído, pero no estaba para risas; estaba para jadeos y gemidos. De esta forma, en esta postura le notaba más intenso, más profundo...y si a eso le sumamos las medidas de Shaoran...sí, ahora mismo no me podía mover mucho. Las manos de Shaoran no se estaban quietas; viajaban de mis caderas a mis pechos, siguiendo un caótico patrón. Yo lo único que podía hacer era sujetarme a la roñosa y desvencijada pared de esa caseta para soportar las rudas embestidas de Shaoran.

\- Creo...que estoy teniendo – jadeo – las mejores vistas de mi...joder, de mi vida – dijo en un gemido.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - jadeé. Se apretó fuerte contra mi cuerpo, ambos jadeamos fuertemente – Vale, no hace falta que me contestes...

Su mano pasó de mis pezones por mi estómago en dirección a...¡sí! A mi clítoris. Casi chillé cuando sus dedos hábiles separaron mis pliegues, acariciando y tirando de ese pequeño trozo de carne. Entonces estallé. Apoyé la frente en la pared y me mordí el labio para lo gritar de placer. Shaoran me siguió a los pocos segundos, emitiendo ese sonido ronco que hacía cuando se corría. El único sonido que se podía sentir era el de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

\- Madre del amor hermoso – susurró mientras se apoyaba en mi cuerpo.

\- Esta mañana estás muy cristiano, ¿no? - se rió a mis espaldas.

Se separó de mi cuerpo. Sinceramente, no podía con la vida. Entre la sesión de hoy y la de ayer, sentía que me dolían hasta las pestañas. Jeeesuuus. Sentí las manos de Shaoran en mi espalda; me estaba abrochando de nuevo el sujetador. Cuando terminó de colocarme la camiseta cogió mis bragas, vete tu a saber donde cayeron, y me las puso. ¿Se podía ser más perfecto? Me sonrió de lado antes de ponerse su jersey.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? - me preguntó sonriendo.

\- Porque no te creo nada de lo que me has dicho...eso de que no te sientes seguro en el sexo...- se pasó la mano por el pelo intentado domarle.

\- Y es verdad...- alcé una ceja mientras intentaba que mi puñetero corazón se calmase un poco - ¿Cuánto hace que dejé de ser vírgen? Creo que un par de semanas...Necesito entrenamiento...

\- Te van a rebautizar como la bomba sexual – sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bueno...me gusta el apodo...

Recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos de ese lugar; este iba a permanecer en la lista de los lugares memorables...No tenía ni la menor idea de la hora que podía ser, pero me daba lo mismo. Caminamos hasta el interior, para llegar al pasillo dentral en el que se dividían las facultades. Había gente por todos lados.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - le pregunté a Shaoran.

\- Ni idea – miró el reloj – Sólo quedan diez minutos para salir...- se encogió de hombros.

Entre el gentío pude ver la cabellera rubia de Lien que estaba siendo arrastrado literalmente por Meiling. Eriol y la "contenta" Tomoyo les seguían.

\- ¿Sabeis qué es lo que pasa aquí? - le pregunté a los chicos.

\- Se va a anunciar a la persona encargada de organizar el baile de carnavales, tenemos que ir al campo de fútbol – fruncí el ceño – Sakura, sólo quedan un par de semanas...- me respondió Meiling.

\- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? - me preguntó Eriol. Se miré sin entender – Tu pelo...parece que vienes de echar un kiki...- oh, por favor...Miré a Shaoran, se estaba tapando la boca con la mano para no reirse.

\- No te rías, Li – le susurré mientras volvía a su lado para salir fuera.

\- Al final no has usado el peine, Sakura...

\- ¿Tan mal está? - dije intentando peinarme sin éxito.

\- Comparado con un nido de pájaros...no...

El director de la universidad, el señor Campbell, se subió a las gradas para hacerse ver; era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, con una incipiente alopecia y una no tan incipiente barriga.

\- Chicos, chicas...Os hemos querido reunir en un momento para anunciaros la persona que va a organizar nuestra fiesta de carnaval y la temática que tendrá. Sabeis que esta fiesta tiene un especial significado para esta universidad, así que espero que todos acudais al baile...- hizo una pausa de inflexión – Bueno, la organizadora que hemos elegido se trata de una persona con un expediente académico inigualable y unos valores como persona que no abundan en estos tiempos...Esa persona es la señorita Rika Norman...

\- Como no – murmuró Meiling...

Algunos alumnos aplaudieron a la puta de Rika mientras subía a las gradas junto al señor Campbell...la imagen era hasta cómica ya que le sacaba como quince centímetros de altura. Esta era la de los valores...

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ser la elegida para organizar este evento. Muchas gracias por confíar en mi, señor Campbell – sonrió como si fuera buena – Como ha dicho el señor director, espero que todos acudais. La temática de este año será el Renacimiento...Oh – puso cara de pena – No se si alguna de nuestras alumnas podrá acudir con esos vestidos tan ajustados y esos corsets...- se hizo un silencio – Estoy hablando de Meiling Li – me tensé, miré a Meiling y a Tomoyo...estaban tan confundidas como yo, ¿qué cóño...? - Está embarazada, así que se lo tendremos en cuenta si decide venir con otro tipo de traje...No pasa nada, Meiling...Seguro que vienes monísima...

Para entonces un tercio de los alumnos de la universidad miraban a Meiling...aunque yo sólo tenía ojos para la puta pelirroja. Iba a arrancarle todos y cada uno de esos rizos de su cabeza...


	10. 45

CAPITULO 45 ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE

Esa pedazo de puta...No me podía creer esas palabras que habían salido de su bocaza. Ahora mismo, la gran mayoría de alumnos que se encontraban en el campo de beisbol miraban a Meiling como el próximo cotilleo en potencia. Conociendo a estos cotillos de mierda la noticia del embarazo les duraría semanas. Y todo por la culpa de le zorrona esa. Si...este es el día de las zorras, sin lugar a dudas...

Miré a Meiling...La pobre tenía una cara de "tierra, trágame" que no podía con ella. Dios santo, no me importaría nada arrancarle los ojos a Rika. La muy guarra nos estaba mirando desde su posición aventajada, desde las gradas, con una mirada entre divertida y maligna. Malignos mis cojones, esta chica definitivamente quería morir joven...Me arremangué, dispuesta a ir hasta donde se encontraba esa tipa, la iba a matar lenta y dolorosamente sólo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando Meiling en estos momentos. Lamentablemente, el agarre de unas fuertes manos en mi cintura no me permitieron avanzar mucho. Miré por encima del hombro, era Shaoran.

\- Suéltame, Shaoran...ahora mismo tengo rabia acumulada como para destripar a alguien sin usar ningún instrumento...no dejes que desaproveche esta ocasión – murmuré sin despegar la mirada de Rika.

\- No caigas en sus provocaciones, joder...Sakura, tu eres mucho más inteligente que ella...no la mires, hey...- me cogió de la cara para que dejara de mirar al demonio pelirrojo – No la des el gusto, Sakura...

\- Señorita Li – todos nos miramos para ver al señor Campbell. Meiling perdió color de la cara de manera alarmante – Creo que usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente...- mierda...Meiling asintió en modo autómata on.

\- Yo...yo voy también...no la voy a dejar sola en esto...- el señor Campbell asintió.

\- Supongo que usted es la otra parte implicada...- murmuró – Vamos a mi despacho los tres...

Los cuatro nos quedamos mirando el camino que siguieron hasta perderse en el interior de la facultad. Pues si...mi mañana iba de mejor a mejor...O mejor dicho, de zorra a zorra y tiro porque me toca. Argggg. Este día estaba siendo como un puñetero yo-yo, en un constante sube y baja. Y al final iba a acabar mareada...¿Qué pasa? ¿No podíamos tener un par de días de esos, aburridos y latosos? Pues al parecer, no. Nuestras vidas se asemejaban a la de cualquier personaje de alguna serie juvenil, lleno de drama y sin descanso.

Desvié de nuevo la mirada a Rika mientras abandonaba el campo; la tía esta no borraba la cara de sonrisa de psicópata sin medicar ni dormida. Shaoran de nuevo intervino para que la sangre – la sangre de la guarra - no llegara al río.

\- Vale ya, Sakura...siento que en cualquier momento te puedes poner en plan puños fuera...- le miré al fin – Vamos fuera, esperemosles en el aparcamiento...

No, no quería ir al aparcamiento. Quería seguir a esa zorra y darle lo suyo. Una cosa era que se metiera conmigo por vete tu a saber qué razón...porque realmente no sabía cual había sido el motivo para desencadenar su odio hacia mi. Bueno, eso lo podía aguantar. Pero que se metiera con mis amigos...eso era imperdonable. Y menos en la situación en la que se encuentra Meiling. El disgusto que le acababa de dar a mi amiga lo iba a pagar caro, aunque aún no sabía como.

Fuimos hasta el aparcamiento, Shaoran me seguía muy de cerca; seguramente no se fiaría de mi. Y no era para menos. Ni yo misma me fíaba de mi persona en estos momentos...Elegimos el Jeep de Eriol como punto de reunión.

\- Si me hubieras dejado la habría arañado esa estúpida cara, Shaoran – murmuré - ¿Quién coño se cree esa tía para descubrir una cosa tan personal como un embarazo? No tenía derecho, joder...Podría ir a buscarla y arrancarla esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara...

\- Ese sería el camino fácil – dijo Eriol – Vas ahí dentro, la sacas de los pelos y las das un par de buenas razones con la mano para que no vuelva a abrir esa bocaza...¿y luego, qué? - todos miramos a Eriol asombrado...haciendo apología de la calma...increíble – A Shaoran y a mi nos duele en el alma lo que ha pasado porque se trata de nuestra hermana. La ha puesto en el punto de mira de todos...- asentí en silencio cuando fui entendiendo el punto de Eriol – Creo que deberíamos de ceñirnos al plan original...descubrir esos trapos sucios que seguro que tiene y descubrirla...

\- Aún no tenemos nada – dijo Tomoyo por primera vez desde que se había soltado el bombazo. No sabía si era por lo de Eriol o por lo de Meiling...

\- Pues yo estoy convencido de que dentro de poco tendremos material para desacreditarla y hacer ver a todos lo putilla que es...Creo que podemos hundirla...

\- Pues espero que tengas razón, porque si no no me va a faltar tiempo para golpearla hasta que se me engarrote la mano – dije áun enfadada.

\- Joder...¿qué cojones les estará diciendo el director? - preguntó Tomoyo mientras se mordía el labio inferior - ¿Y Rika como cojones se ha enterado de esto?

\- Muy fácil – todos nos giramos para ver la dueña de la voz. Era Naoko, una de las secuaces de Rika. Venía con su carpetita pegada al pecho y luciendo su anillo de vírgen puta – Voy a hacer alarde de lo buenas persona que soy y le voy a dar un consejo al enemigo...Antes de soltar una bomba informativa de este tamaño asegurate siempre de que estás sola en el baño...- los chicos la miraron sin entender – Habeis sido muy tontas al hablar de un secreto en un sitio público – sonrió en un intento de lo que parecía ser dulce.

Mierda, mierda, mierda...Era cierto. Tomoyo y yo habíamos sido un poco descuidadas al hablar con esa facilidad de un secreto de este tamaño...Perfecto, a parte de la mala leche que sentía por todo mi cuerpo ahora me sentía culpable.

\- ¿Has sido tu la que lo has oído todo? - preguntó Tomoyo. Naoko ensanchó su sonrisa – Tu no le tienes mucho aprecio a tu vida, ¿a que no? - Naoko palideció rápidamente.

\- Dile a Rika que esto no se va a quedar así – le dije a Naoko – Si no quieres que tus apestosas extensiones adornen el pavimento ya puedes ir corriendo...

Naoko tardó segundo y medio en marcharse de allí. Joder, era una provocación tras otra. Claro...las muy zorras como no tenían otra cosa en la que ocupar sus noches lo que hacían era maquinar maldades.

\- Eh...se ha acojonado – dijo Shaoran con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

\- Tiene motivos para hacerlo, creéme...No vamos a decirle a Meiling nada de esto, ¿vale? - los chicos asintieron.

Tomoyo se enderezó y puso cara de alerta. Todos miramos en su dirección; Lien venía con Meiling agarrado a su cintura. Era evidente que mi pequeña amiga había estado llorando. La cara de Lien no tenía mucho mejor aspecto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dije mientras Meiling se abrazaba aún más a Lien.

\- El director la ha dicho que tiene que abandonar la universidad – todos fruncimos el ceño – Calma...calma...ha dicho que por el momento puede quedarse, pero que cuando empiece a ser evidente tiene que seguir con los estudios a distancia – corrí a abrazar a Meiling.

Tranquila, Meiling...- la acuné entre mis brazos – Podía haber sido peor y...

\- No, Sakura...sí ha sido peor...No sabes lo que he sentido el rato que he estado en su despacho. Que si no he oído hablar de los métodos anticonceptivos, que si los hijos deben de ser dentro del matrimonio, bla, bla, bla...Ese hombre me ha mirado como si fuera una zorra por el simple hecho de haberme quedado embarazada con diecinueve años...Joder, esto le puede pasar a cualquiera...Y lo peor no ha sido la charla con el director...lo peor ha sido la sonrisa burlona de los puñeteros estudiantes...

\- No debes de hacer caso a los demás – dijo Shaoran – Te lo digo por experiencia...

\- Ya...se que no debo hacer caso a nadie...pero es inevitable. Vamos a ser el cotilleo del año – se derrumbó de nuevo contra mi cuello.

Lien observó con impotencia como Meiling se desahogaba con el llanto. Todos estábamos en silencio, pero con las miradas hicimos una promesa irrompible. Hundir a Rika en la más obsoluta y apestosa mierda...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de un cuarto de hora más de llanto por parte de mi hermana decidimos marcharnos del aparcamiento. Llevé a Sakura a su casa ya que ella había venido conmigo esa misma mañana. De todos modos las cosas no estaban para mucha juerga. Sakura y yo hicimos el camino en total silencio. Realmente apreciaba la manera de Sakura de defender a mi hermana. Era increíble cómo sacaba las garras por la gente que quería. La traición de Rika a mi hermana le había dolido a Sakura como si se lo hubieran hecho a ella. Y por el gesto de su cara el enfado y el cabreo aún no se le había pasado ni de coña.

Cuando dejé a Sakura y fui para casa comprobé que allí la situación no estaba mucho mejor. Meiling se había encerrado en su cuarto dejando a un pobre y confundido Lien en el salón. Esta situación se me hacía rara e incómoda. Nosotros siempre estábamos de bromas y de buen humor...no me gustaba ver a la alegría de la huerta de mi hermana con ese gesto triste en la cara.

Esperaba ansioso que el día siguiente fuera mucho mejor...pero no. A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a la cocina los ojos de Meiling estaban hinchados y, aunque se había maquillado, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran evidentes. Se avecinaba un día movidito, si señor...

\- Meiling...- me miró mientras mareaba su café – No me gusta verte así...

\- Y a mi no me gusta que me miren y que me señalen con el dedo por los pasillos, Shaoran- Joder, ni que hubiera matado a alguie...– sonreí a duras penas.

\- Me he sentido así durante años...te recuerdo que hasta hace un par de meses era un puñetero friki...- Eriol se rio mientras se comía un bizcocho – Debes hacer que los comentarios de esa gentuza te entren por un oído y salgan por el otro sin hacer una parada en tu linda cabeza – Meiling sonrió – Eres valiente, decidida y directa...y tienes a tu novio, a tus hermanos y amigas al lado que te apoyan y te apoyarán siempre...¿Qué más te hace falta? No hagas caso de esos comentarios malintencionados...solo buscan hacer daño...- Meiling me abrazó con la fuerza que la caracterizaba.

\- Gracias, Shaoran...- murmuró contra mi cuello.

\- Hey...¡hey! Aquí falta un hermano – Meiling y y sentimos las manazas de Eriol sobre nuestros cuerpos.

Ugh. Eriol...Hoy era el famoso día que había quedado con la famosa Jane...Bieeeeen. Tomoyo iba a ir a la cafetería de Billy, Sakura iba a acompañarla...y yo iba a acompañar a ambas. Si Tomoyo descubría a Eriol haciendo algo con otra chica ya podía empezar a correr. Sakura no podría con ella sola, esa era la razón por la que había decidido acompañarlas. Miedo me daba lo que nos podíamos encontrar allí...

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad Meiling estaba de muchisimo mejor humor. Se la veía mucho más animada.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Meiling? - le preguntó Sakura.

\- Mejor...He tenido una conversación con Shaoran que me ha abierto los ojos...

Sakura me miró de manera cálida...y esa sonrisa me destruyó por completo. Me desconcertaba ya que algunas veces se comprotaba como la perra más mala y en cambio otras veces era tan suave como las plumas...

Eriol, Lien y Meiling se metieron en la facultad mientras bromeaban. No se me pasó por alto el hecho de que la gente seguía con la mirada a mi hermana y cuchicheaban...Gilipollas, cotillos de mierda...

. Shaoran...¡Shaoran! - el codazo que me dio Tomoyo en el estómago me sirvió para hacerles caso a las chicas – Te estaba preguntando si vas a venir esta tarde a lo de Eriol – me dijo Sakura.

Miré a Tomoyo. La pobre tenía una mezcla de sentimientos debido a su rollo con Eriol. La veía triste y apenada...pero sobre todo la veía enfadada. Furiosa. Esperemos que esta tarde no haya cubiertos sobre la mesa de la cafetería de Billy...en estos momentos veía capaz a Tomoyo de descuartizar a alguien con el cuchillo de untar la mantequilla.

\- Claro...claro que iré...- Tomoyo asintió.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo, tío...espero seguir teniéndole en el caso de que pille a tu hermano haciendo cositas indebidas con otra que no sea yo...- le miré confundido – En el caso de que eso pase...tu le sujetas y yo se la corto...

Tomoyo se marchó sin añadir nada más...y menos mal...Sakura me miró y frunció los labios. Caminamos juntos mientras yo miraba a todos lados por si las Estefanys...Aún me daba un poco de miedo encontrármela por los pasillos. La chica no era insistente, no. Era lo siguiente.

\- No se si necesitaremos refuerzos esta tarde, Shaoran...me da un poco de miedo la reacción de Tomoyo si descubrimos algo malo...

\- Pfff...la verdad es que mi hermano me decepcionaría mucho si le fuera infiel a Tomoyo. Creo que yo no sería capaz de perdonar una cosa así...lo que es mío es mío – Sakura sonrió.

\- Muy buena frase, Shaoran...

Sakura se despidió de mi con la mano mientras se marchaba hasta su clase. Lo que es mío es mío...Sí, ya...de momento estás de alguiler...no tienes nada en propiedad, machote...

Contra todo pronóstico la mañana estaba siendo tranquila...casi normal. Eso si tenemos en cuenta la carrera de obstáculos que tenía que correr cada vez que me cambiaba de clase; era Estefany. Joder, parecía que era omnipresente, estaba en todos los putos sitios a la vez. Seguramente me habría reído si hubiera visto mi cara de horror desde fuera. Era paradógico...huyendo de la chica por la que suspiraba hacía un par de meses. De todos modos Sakura tenía razón, Estefany podría llegar a cansarse de mi juego de huidas y fugas...¿y qué? Ahora mismo que Estefany se cansara de mi no lo veía tan mal...Caminé hasta la cafetería sumido en mis maquinaciones, en mil formas de hacer que Estefany se cansara de mi...Cuando me senté en la mesa de siempre con los chicos me fijé en Meiling; volvía a estar rara...pero no era tristeza lo que se reflejaba en su rostro. Era enfado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté mientras abría mi zumo.

\- Todos la miran – murmuró Sakura...- Los hijos de puta son descarados – miré a mi alrededor...sí. Varios grupos de alumnos miraban a mi hermana y sonreían...idiotas.

\- Podría partir un par de dientes, Meiling...hoy me veo con ganas...- dijo Tomoyo haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

\- ¿Que aún no te has enterado? - murmuró una chica mientras pasaba por nuestra mesa – Meiling Li está preñada...¡la han hecho un bombo! - risas tontas.

Entonces Meiling se levantó y nos sorprendió a todos dando un sonoro golpe en la mesa. Las conversaciones se callaron y todos la miraron.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Ya está bien de una puta vez! No me han preñado ni me han hecho un bombo...me he quedado embarazada. ¡Embarazada de mi novio! ¿Estamos? Y estoy totalmente feliz por haber dado el paso de seguir adelante. Seguid hablando de mi a mis espaldas...y luego si os sobra tiempo buscaros una vida, coño – se sentó y siguió comiendo como si nada. El comerdor tardó como cinco minutos en volver a llenarse con el rumor de las conversaciones banales. Lien la míró y sonrió con la baba colgando.

\- Jooooder...- murmuró Sakura – Me ha encantado...le has cerrado la bocaza a todos.

\- Ya me estaban hartando...- se encogió de hombros – Al toro hay que cogerle por los cuernos...

Y qué verdad era esa frase...sobre todo para Tomoyo en este momento...Después de la verborrea de mi hermana las cosas fueron mucho más tranquilas durante el resto del día, gracias a los cielos. Después de clases Lien y Meiling decidieron salir a tomarse algo juntos a Port Angeles, en plan parejita. Muuuy bien. Eso nos dejaba margen para trabajar a Sakura, Tomoyo y a mi con tranquilidad con el tema de Eriol. Cada uno había ido a su casa después de clases. Eriol y yo estuvimos un rato en la cocina, comiendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia...hasta que el reloj marcó las cinco y media de la tarde. Entonces cogió sus cosas y se marchó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer...ya, ya...Cogí el teléfono para llamar a Sakura.

\- El cuco ha abandonado el nido – Sakura sonrió a través de la línea.

\- Está bien, en diez minutos quedamos en frente de la cafetería...

Dicho y hecho. Diez minutos después estábamos Sakura, Tomoyo y yo mirando a través de la cristalera de la cafetería de Billy como si fuéramos espías infiltrados. Cualquiera que nos viera se reiría de nosotros. Tomoyo incluso se había puesto gafas de sol y gorra...y estaba de los nervios. No hacía más que mirar el reloj una y otra vez. A través de las cristaleras pudimos observar clientela de lo más variopinta. Madres con los pequeños comiendo las famosas tortitas de Billy, chavales estudiando mientras se bebían sus batidos y un par de hombres con monos de trabajo bebiendo de sus tazas. No había ni rastro de ninguna chica aparentente esperando a alguien...Hasta que reparé que en una de las mesas relucía una cabellera rubia, las puntas le tocaban los hombros. ¿Seria esta la tal Jane? Miré a Sakura...sí...ella también ha visto la cabellera rubia...

Miré el reloj, apenas quedaban cinco minutos para las seis, y Eriol aún no había llegado. ¿Dónde coño estaba si él había salido antes que nosotros? Estaba empezando a pensar que nada de esto tenía sentido, que quizás todo hubiera sido un malentendido...pero no. Ahí estaba...

No me podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Eriol entró en la cafetería y le sonrió a alguien mientras avanzaba hacia una de las mesas. Los tres seguimos el movimiento de su cuerpo hasta que se paró...para sentarse en la misma mesa en la que estaba la solitaria rubia...Se sentaron muy juntos, tanto que no podíamos ver lo que estaban haciendo...Mierda...Tomoyo estaba teniendo un caso severo de ira...

\- Voy a matar a esa puta y a él le voy a dejar sin identidad de padre - susurró con un tono totalmente asesino...

Sakura y yo nos miramos. Mierda. Se había confirmado. Eriol había mentido a Tomoyo para quedar con otra rubia que no era ella...con la que se llamaba constantemente y con la que se mandaba mensajes comprometedores...Tomoyo no despegaba la mirada de las escena que se desarrollaba delante de ella. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Tomoyo explotara. Tres, dos, uno...Eriol le pasó el brazo a la rubia por el hombro y la besó el tope de la cabeza. Bomba. Tomoyo se puso de todos los colores inimaginables. La agarré del brazo para que no entrara a esa cafetería ni cometiera ningún asesinato con testigos. Pero no hizo ni el intento. Tomoyo me miró con gesto abatido y negó con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta que me sujetes, Shaoran. No voy a hacer ninguna tontería...- se quitó las gafas y la gorra – Venía con la esperanza de que esto no fuera algo importante...pero ya veo que me he equivocado. Ya no estoy enfadada...estoy deprimida...Yo...me voy a casa...se me han pasado las ansias homicidas...

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó con la cabeza agachada. Mierda de nuevo. Sakura me miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Debería de ir con ella – asentí. Me besó en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Yo me quedé mirando las escena de mi hermano. No me pegaba que Eriol estuviera con otra mujer. Dios...la idea de entrar allí y descubrirle se me hacía más que tentadora...¿Qué coño? En un alarde de valentía salí de los setos en los que nos habíamos escondido y entré en esa cafetería. A medida que avanzaba hacia la famosa mesa sentía que mi corazón latía más y más rápido...lo que iba a hacer era una locura, pero mi hermano se merecía esto por cabrón y por infiel. Cuando llegué a la mesa le piqué en el hombro por detrás. Entonces él y la rubia se giraron. Y me quedé de piedra al ver la identidad de Jane. Oh. Dios. Mío. Miré primero a Eriol y luego a...Jane. La cara de Eriol no tenía precio.

\- ¡Shaoran! - miró a su derecha – Ugh...esto no es lo que parece...

Bieeeeen. Típica frase de cuando te pillan con otra tía que no es tu novia...lo malo de todo es que Jane no era otra tía...era un chico...


	11. 46

CAPITULO 46 ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE II

Dejé a Shaoran mirando a través de la cristalera de la cafetería con cara de atónito para ir tras Tomoyo. Mierda. Había venido a acompañarla para que no la acusaran de asesinato con ensañamiento...y contra todo pronóstico había salido de allí super deprimida tras ver aquella escena de Eriol. Joder, casi hubiera preferido verla en medio de esa cafetería gritando como una energúmena y dejando calva a esa rubia. Verla así de decaída me rompía los esquemas; sin duda esto le había hundido en la miseria.

La dejé su espacio mientras caminábamos hasta su coche. La gorra y las gafas de sol que se había puesto al más puro estilo de espía se estamparon contra el asiento trasero de su BMW. Nos sentamos en el coche, aunque Tomoyo no arrancó. La miré con una mezcla de sentimientos que ni yo misma me entendía. Cielo santo, Eriol le acababa de romper el corazón...ella estaba totalmente enamorada de ese capullo. Siempre creí que ellos serían la pareja más estable del mundo...pero no. El cabrón de mi amigo tuvo que enredarse con otra rubia que no era su novia. Jodido Eriol...no me importaría darle collejas hasta que le saliera callo...

\- Tomoyo...- mi amiga me miró con los ojos enrojecidos, pero no le salía ninguna lágrima.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que ha pasado ahí, Sakura? Aún no me puedo creer lo que han visto mis ojos...- le tembló el labio inferior cuando arrancó el coche.

¿Qué demonios la podía decir a mi amiga? Yo sabía lo duro que era ver al chico que te gusta con otra. Sabía de primera mano lo que era la traición porque Jake Black me lo enseñó. El dolor de Tomoyo debía de ser mil veces peor porque no se trataba del chaval del que estaba encaprichada...no. Se trataba de su novio al que amaba con toda su alma.

\- Creo que no voy a poder superar esto – dijo cuando paramos en un paso para peatones. Ahora sí, una lágrima furtiva adornaba su piel pálida – Hace apenas un par de semanas estaba diciendo que tenía planes para nosotros...y ahora mira.

\- No te atormentes de esta manera, Tomoyo...sólo servirá para hacerte más daño...¡Ugh! - espeté – Podría volver allí y atizarle con la mano bien abierta, ¿sabes?

\- No...no merece la pena...Creo...creo que cuando le vea mañana voy a romper con él oficialmente – asentí despacio – Creo que es lo mejor...está jugando a dos bandas. Así que si la quiere más a ella que se vaya con ella...- dijo con un poco más de rabia.

El resto del camino le hicimos el silencio. Tomoyo aparcó delante de mi casa. Debería de llamar a Shaoran ya que le habíamos dejado solo en el lugar del crimen. De todos modos la que más me necesitaba era Tomoyo y Shaoran había llevado su coche hasta allí, así que no tendría problema para ir a casa.

Tomoyo se sentó en mi sofá, más bien se tiró sin ganas mientras la ofrecía una taza de café caliente. Estaba demasiado serena para ser Tomoyo. Sentía que de un momento a otro podría explotar como una puñetera bomba...

\- No me mirés como si me fuera a comer los ojos de alguien, Sakura – dijo mientras bebía de tu taza.

\- Estás demasiado calmada...creo que eso no es normal en ti – sonrió con pena.

\- Supongo que me he estado preparando de manera inconsciente para este momento...Esos mensajes, esas llamadas...- suspiró sonoramente – Todo hacía indicar lo que al final era...

La abracé con fuerza. En cierto modo yo me sentía como ella. Shaoran de momento estaba a mi lado, pero...¿hasta cuando? Antes o después iba a quedar con la guarrilla de Estefany y no iban a jugar al parchís precisamente. ¿Me vería tan abatida como Tomoyo cuando se diera el caso? Tomoyo se apartó de mi y me miró con pena.

\- Tu cara ha cambiado de golpe...¿qué pasa?

\- Estás aquí...con el corazón hecho trizas...¿y aún te paras a preguntarme qué me pasa? - se encogió de hombros – Bueno...me he acordado de Shaoran...- Tomoyo asintió.

\- Ya...Te gusta más de lo que debería, ¿verdad?

\- Sí...

\- ¿No dijiste que sólo ibas a disfrutar el presente?

\- Sí, eso dije...pero alguien me aconsejó – en la cárcel – que luchara por él. No creo que tenga mucho sentido luchar por él cuando el otro día me dijo que quería practicar más sobre sexo para poder estar con Estefany a gusto...- Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos.

\- Los tíos son unos capullos – asentí de nuevo.

\- Y nosotras no tenemos solución...siento que no me quiero separar de él, ¿sabes? - Tomoyo volvió a regalarme una de esas sonrisas cargadas de tristeza.

\- Necesitamos chocolate – asentí como una posesa – No tendrás un poco por ahí, ¿a que no?

\- En tableta, para untar y en helado...¿de qué manera lo prefieres? - Tomoyo negó con la cabeza.

\- Saca toda la mercancía que tangas...comamos chocolate hasta que nos de una sobredosis de azúcar.

Me levanté para ir a la cocina en busca del chocolate; él nunca te abandonará...Oí el teléfono de Tomoyo desde allí. Como fuera Eriol era para matarle...Regresé al salón justo cuando Tomoyo abría los mensajes que le habían llegado al móvil. Su cara pasó de la incredulidad a la sorpresa para acabar con una enorme sonrisa. Y eso no acabó ahí. A mi amiga le dio un ataque de risa que hizo que se pusiera tan roja como un tomate en todo su esplendor. De hecho se atragantó ella sola. Tomoyo me empezaba a dar un poco de miedo...Ugh. ¿Acaso le había dado un ataque de histeria? ¿O es que era bipolar? Cuando al fin se calmó un poco la tendí una de las tabletas de chocolate aún con miedo.

\- ¿Qué...qué ocurre? Me estás dando un poco de miedo...- Tomoyo ensanchó aún más su sonrisa mientras masticaba chocolate.

\- He recibido un mensaje que cambia el curso de las cosas...por ahora no puedo decirte mucho más...

Miré a Tomoyo. Tenía el gesto de la cara mucho más relajado. Que bien por ella, porque yo no estaba nada tranquila. ¿Qué demonios habrá pasado ahora?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parpadeé varias veces ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos. Definitivamente no me esperaba nada de esto...Me senté en la mesa con Eriol y con..."Jane". Me sentía como el cazador cazado. Mierda. Había entrado a la cafetería para pillar a mi hermano con otra...Y me había quedado helado al ver que no era otra...era otro. Y no sólo eso, la identidad de este tío...La verdad es que no me podía imaginar la razón que tenía mi hermano para andar con tanto secretito con este...

Miré de frente a mi hermano; me estaba sonriendo como un niño "bueno" al que acaban de pillar haciendo una trastada. Y luego miré de nuevo a...joder, es que no me lo imaginaba ni en pintura. Suspiré sonoramente y planté las manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que coño haces aquí con Yue? - el aludido sonrió igual que mi hermano...joder...

\- Es una larga historia...- dijo la rub...el rubio – Estamos maquinando planes...

\- Maquinando planes...¿maquinando planes? ¿Sabes la que se ha liado con todo esto, Eriol? - mi hermano me miró sin entender – Tomoyo se cree que le estás engañando con este – señalé a Yue. Ambos abrieron los ojos de manera exagerada.

\- ¿Pero que mes estás contando? - espetó Yue – Joder, qué asco...no te lo tomes a mal, tío...pero me gustan demasiado las chicas como para cambiarme de bando...

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Eriol mirando a Yue con cara de asquito – Lo que no entiendo es por qué mi Tomoyo se cree que la engaño...y menos con un tío – dijo con incredulidad.

\- Todas esas llamadas y mensajes de teléfono furtivos...mierda, la pobre está angustiada y más desde que se enteró de que con la que tanto hablabas era con Jane – Yue se irguió y Eriol se encogió.

\- ¿Como que Jane? - preguntó Yue enfadado - ¿Me tienes grabado en el móvil como...Jane? - Eriol asintió desde su posición - ¿Por qué?

\- Tus amigos te llaman Jane o Mary Jane por tu pelo y por tus ojitos azules...joder, no tengo la culpa de que los apodos que te ponen tus amigotes sean una mariconada y...- Eriol pareció darse cuenta de algo - ¿Cómo sabeis que tengo a Jane grabado como Yue? Digoooo, al revés...¿cómo sabeis eso? - suspiré. Mierda, le había dado demasiada información.

\- Tomoyo estaba mosqueada por tanto mensaje y tanto secretismo...eres único para disimular, ¿sabías? - dije con sarcasmo – Así que decidió coger tu móvil y...cotillearlo...Las chicas y yo la ayudamos un poquito...

\- Tomoyo me cotilleó el móvil – asentí – Porque estaba celosa...- asentí. Eriol ensanchó su sonrisa – Ohhh, mi chica explosiva...¿Cómo es posible que dudara de mi?

\- Porque te la jugaste con esos mensajes y con...Jane – Yue rodó los ojos – Todo parecía indicar que le estabas poniendo los cuernos...y lo peor de todo es que...te ha visto a través de la cristalera – Eriol puso cara de horror – Se ha pensado de verdad que Yue es una chica.

\- Hostia puta – espetó Yue – Como alguien diga una sola vez más que parezco una chica la voy a liar parda, ¿entendido? - volvió a ponerse en su sitio...y se apartó el pelo de la cara como si fuera una chica pantene...Eriol y yo no pudimos evitar reirnos – Iros a tomar por culo...la tercer a la derecha – y nos sacó el dedo medio.

\- Vale – Eriol se puso serio – Creo que debería de mandarle a Tomoyo un par de mensajes aclarando todo...y enviando la información de la que disponemos...Aunque primero te voy a contar lo que estamos haciendo Yue y yo...

\- Es sobre Rika – miré a Yue y le miré sin entender. No me esperaba la vuelta de tuerca que estaba dando toda la historia – Este tema se remonta a varias semanas atrás...accidentalmente un día escuché que queríais hundir a Rika...eso de buscar sus posibles trapos sucios y sacarlos a la luz.

\- ¿Sabes el por qué de nuestra venganza hacia ella?

\- Bueno...se que es porque hizo sufrir a Sakura...pero Eriol no me ha contado nada más y yo prefiero respetarlo. Además, la pelirroja no se portó muy bien con tu hermana, así que supongo que todos querreis darle su merecido – asentí entendiendi su punto – El hecho es que...accidentalmente...escuché unas conversaciones suyas mientras hablaba por el móvil.

\- ¿Eres un agente de la CIA frustrado o algo así? Accidentalmente o no escuchas todas las conversaciones que estén a un radio de tres kilómetros a tu alrededor – dije haciendole reir.

\- Sólo estoy en el lugar indicado y en el momento perfecto, solo eso...- si, eso sin duda...sobre todo con Sakura...capullo - Volviendo al tema, el caso es que las conversaciones que escuché de esa...pedorra son muy comprometidas.

\- ¿Cómo de comprometidas? - Eriol sonrió.

\- Vicky lleva un anillo de promesa de virginidad en el dedo, ¿cierto? - asentí – Prometió acabar la carrera siendo pura y casta...Pues castos mis huevos – rodé los ojos ante la finura de mi hermano – O Rika nos la está metiendo doblada o es que a esa tía le va el sexo telefónico – fruncí el ceño intentando procesar toda la información recibida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que las conversaciones que escuché eran subidas de tono...- Yue sacó su iphone y buscó entre los archivos. Le dio al play en una carpeta de audio y dejó el móvil en la mesa.

_\- Mmm, estoy deseando de verte otra vez...¿estás caliente para mi, papaíto? - _fruncí de nuevo el ceño, pero Yue me dijo por señas que me callara y que escuchara – _Mi día ha sido muy duro al verte por los pasillos y no poder estar contigo como me gustaría...Me gustó mucho hacerlo el otro día en esa clase vacía – _abrí los ojos como platos – _no me importaría volver a repetirlo...No me digas esas cosas, haces que me ponga tan caliente como una plancha...Oye, cielo...¿me conseguiste lo que te pedí? Oh, qué maravilla...te recompensaré de veras cuando nos veamos...Un beso donde tu ya sabes. Ciao._

Jo. Der. Esto lo cambiaba todo. Y no se trataba de sexo telefónico. Ella dejó claro que lo hicieron en una clase. La vírgen no es tan vírgen. Es una pedazo de puta. Los chicos sonrieron al ver mi cara.

\- Lo está flipando – dijo Yue.

\- Así me quedé yo cuando lo escuché – dijo Eriol – La tenemos. Podemos hacer que todo el mundo escuche esta conversación y que sepan que la niña buena y comprometida con su causa no es ni una cosa ni la otra – Yue negó.

\- No...

\- ¿No? - le pregunté.

\- No...esto es sólo una grabación...mi idea es pillarla del todo...con las manos en la masa – silbé mientras me recostaba en el respaldo del asiento.

\- ¿Y cómo vamos a lograr eso?

\- Voy a seguirla – levanté una ceja – Vamos...la grabé y si siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba en la biblioteca – ahora si que aluciné.

\- ¿Y qué hacías tu en la biblioteca? - Yue me miró con exasperación.

\- Esperar al autobús, no te jode. Pues estudiar...estaba estudiando...Aunque no lo parezca soy un tipo responsable...- suspiró – Por lo que deja caer en la grabación se debe de estar viendo con un tío de la universidad...Así que la idea es intentar pillarla de lleno, dándolo todo...- movió las cejas.

\- ¿Así que esto era lo que te traías con tanto secreto? ¿Por qué? - Eriol asintió – Pues deberías de aclararlo con Tomoyo, ahora mismo Sakura la tiene que estar ayudando a coserse el corazón roto – Eriol puso cara de dolor.

\- Ouch...La idea de mantenerlo en secreto era que cuantas menos personas lo supieran mejor...de ese modo no haríamos sospechar a Rika...Voy a mandar a Tomoyo unos mensajes porque supongo que si la llamo no me lo cogerá...- se levantó del sitio y me empujó contra Yue cuando se sentó en el mismo asiento que nosotros – Sonreidme un poco – sacó el móvil y nos hizo una foto a los tres. Miró la pantalla y se descojonó de la risa – Esta la subo al facebook, joder que caras...

\- ¿Por qué nos ha hecho una foto? - dijo Yue frotándose los ojos por el pequeño flash del móvil.

\- Pues para que mi Tomoyo vea que estoy con vosotros...y que Jane no es Jane...

Eriol se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada más...El muy cabrón me dejó a solas con mi enemigo, aunque eso él no lo sabía. Yue me miró mientras se recogía el pelo en su eterna coleta. Ambos nos retamos con la mirada...pues si...el hijo de puta era atractivo, tanto como para que yo mismo lo reconociera. Joder, me hervía la sangre al saber que Sakura había estado con él antes que conmigo..."Folla como nadie" había dicho...me daban ganas de ir a buscarla y demostrarla quien es el que folla de puta madre, pero antes tenía que enterarme bien de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Así que...habeis venido en plan 007 a espiarnos, ¿no? - asentí incapaz de decir nada - ¿Estaba Sakura con vosotros?

\- Sí...Eh...oye, ¿por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias para pillar a Rika? ¿Te ha dado calabazas o algo por el estilo? No entiendo tus ganas por verla hundida...

\- No, no me ha dado calabazas más que nada porque no es mi tipo, no la tocaría ni con un palo...- suspiró – El motivo es porque las prefiero morenas...

\- No te sigo...

\- Me gusta Sakura – entrecerré los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos finas líneas – Y no me gusta que nadie la haga sufrir y Rika lo hace constantemente...así que cuando me enteré de vuestro plan no dude en unirme...- frunció los labios.

\- Te gusta Sakura...- Yue asintió - ¿Mucho? - asintió algo avergonzado.

\- Lamentablemente ella no siente lo mismo...Lo tiene todo...es guapa, simpática...- suspiró – Y le gusta otro chico – me erguí en mi asiento como si me hubieran metido un palo por el culo.

\- ¿Que le gusta otro chico? - Yue asintió con pena.

\- Seh...cabrón con suerte - ¿cómo? ¿Quién era ese cabrón? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Dios...el pecho me empezaba a doler...

\- ¿Y...sabés...quién es? - Yue sonrió.

\- No, no me lo dijo...simplemente me dijo que era un chico que estaba pillado por otra...¿te lo puedes creer? Sakura, la chica libre y liberal se pilla por un tío...y este la ignora...ese hombre debe de ser un capullo integral...

El tiempo se paró para mi. Asi que a Sakura la gustaba un chico. ¿Desde cuando? Mierda...al menos me quedaba la cosa de que ese chico estaba con otra...Se habían confirmado mis sospechas. Yo jamás podría estar con Sakura...porque a ella le gustaba otro. Sí, ella y yo nos lo pasábamos bien juntos, pero era solo eso. No había sentimientos. El corazón dolió mucho más de lo que había pensado y mi mente empezó a maquinar. Debería de sacarme a Sakura de la cabeza...quizás iba siendo hora de ir preparándome para quedar un día de estos con Estefany...


	12. 47

CAPITULO 47 DESCUBRIMIENTOS

Jooooder. Después de recibir esos mensajes misteriosos, Tomoyo se marchó de mi casa con una extraña y calmada sonrisa en la cara. ¿Qué coño le había pasado? Habíamos pasado de la más absoluta depresión bañada por chocolate en cantidades industriales...a un ataque de risa sin precedentes. Mierda, Tomoyo me había dado un poquito de miedo esta tarde...Y lo peor de todo es que no me estaba enterando de nada. Ugh. Esto me frustraba de veras...

Ahora mismo no tenía noticias de nadie. Meiling y Lien seguramente estarían paseando de la manita por algún lugar comprendido de Seattle, Eriol estaría con la tan Jane, alias la cabrona, y Shaoran...mierda, quizás Shaoran supiera algo...

Rebusqué mi móvil en el bolso y marqué su número. A los tres tonos me lo cogió.

\- Shaoran...- suspiré – Siento no haberte llamado antes...pero es que Tomoyo ha hecho unas cosas muy raras, ¿sabes?

\- Define raro – murmuró a través de la línea.

\- Pues primero estaba super deprimida por lo del cabrón de tu hermano y luego...ha leído unos mensajes en el móvil y se ha empezado a descojonar de la risa, de manera literal – escuché la risilla de Shaoran - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada...no pasa nada...

\- ¿Has logrado ver algo más a través de los cristales de la cafetería? - de nuevo rió.

\- Oh, sí...he visto y oído cosas muy interesantes...He conocido a Jane en persona – abrí mucho los ojos.

\- No jodas...Por Dios...¿la conozco? - de nuevo risas...me estaba mosqueando – Oye, en serio...¿por qué tanta risitas?

\- No te enfades, Sakura...en cuanto a tu pregunta...sí, la conoces. Mañana te la puedo presentar...tiene muchas cosas que decir...y muy interesantes...

\- Oh, por todo lo sagrado...¡ven a mi jodida casa y cuéntamelo! - silencio a través de la línea - ¿Shaoran?

\- Eh...no, no puedo...Tengo que...estudiar – oh, oh...llevaba mucho tiempo sin decir esa frase...malo...- Mañana nos vemos y hablamos, ¿vale?- Sí...claro...Eh, ¿Shaoran?

\- Dime...

\- Un beso – susurré. Oí un suspiró.

\- Otro para tí, Sakura...

Colgué el teléfono un poco más preocupada que antes de hacer la llamada. Había notado a Shaoran raro. Esa frase, "tengo que estudiar", me sonaba a excusa. ¿Acaso Shaoran no quería verme? ¿Por qué? Bueno, Sakura...sabías que esto no iba a durar eternamente...

A la mañana siguiente me desperté entre ansiosa y preocupada. Ansiosa porque iba a conocer a Jane. Pero...¿por qué demonios querría Shaoran presentarme a la amante de Eriol? ¿Para darle con la mano bien abierta por ser la causante de la ruptura entre Eriol y Tomoyo? Esa era la única razón que podía encontrar que me convenciera un poquito más. De todos modos, Shaoran había dicho que Jane tenía cosas que decir...sin duda iba a ser de lo más interesante este encuentro.

Reconozco que me entretuve un poco más de lo necesario arreglándome, así que cuando quise llegar al aparcamiento los chicos ya habían entrado a clases, de hecho, yo misma llegué tarde. Joder, parece ser que todo se te pone en contra; necesitaba ver a Shaoran para que me diera pistas sobre nuestro encuentro con la famosa Jane...y necesitaba confirmar que no le pasaba nada extraño conmigo. Sólo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos...

La mañana se me estaba haciendo tremendamente larga, de hecho, casi doy un bote de alegría cuando se oyó por todos lados el estridente sonido del timbre que nos avisaba del descanso. Estaba andando, bueno...más bien corriendo hacia la cafetería, cuando me sonó un mensaje en el móvil. Era de Shaoran.

_Te espero detrás de la cafetería, en los bancos de fuera. E._

Sin pensármelo dos veces fui hasta donde me había indicado Shaoran. En cuanto salí al pequeño jardín donde estaban las mesas y los bancos le vi; estaba esperándome en la puerta. Y estaba precioso. Esa camiseta blanca que dejaba entrever su chaqueta se ajustaba de manera mortalmente pecaminosa a su torso y esos vaqueros le marcaban ciertas partes de su cuerpo que mejor no mencionar ahora. Me sonrió como siempre...y suspiré un poco más tranquila.

\- Hola – sonrió de lado.

\- Hola...Eh...¿dónde están todos?

\- Aún no han llegado. Estamos sentados allí – me señaló una mesa a sus espaldas. Pude ver a Eriol...y una cabellera rubia. Fruncí el ceño.

\- Vale, muy bien...voy a ir allí y voy a conocer a la famosa Jane...pero no pretendas que sea educada con ella – Shaoran entrecerró los ojos.

\- La verdad es que me importa poco ese detalle...si quieres declararle la guerra a...Jane...me parece perfecto.

Decidí no indagar más sobre el temita, así que simplemente me limité a seguir a Shaoran. A medida que íbamos avanzando de peor humor me estaba poniendo. Eriol tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara que daban ganas de arrancársela a bofetones. Y Jane...ahí estaba, aún de espaldas. Apenas la podía ver un poco los hombros y...uy, espera. La tal Jane tenía una espalda y unos hombros bastante fuertes. Joder con la tía, o practicaba natación todas las semanas o es que simplemente era una chica robusta de cojones. Cuando llegué a la mesa Eriol me sonrió aún con la boca más abierta...decidí no malgastar ni mis ganas ni mi tiempo en sacar el dedo medio a pasear.

\- Jane – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa – Date la vuelta para que te conozca Sakura...

\- Jane se giró...hostia puta. Lo que estaba enfrente de mi no era Jane. Era Yue. Realmente no sabía lo que me iba a encontrar aquí, pero no se parecía en nada a esto. Jane...Yue...Yue y Eriol...no...¿no, verdad?

\- Como alguien más me vuelva a llamar Jane me voy a cagar en la puta sin contemplaciones, ¿estamos? - miré a Jane...Yue, joder...tenía un enfado muy severo y mientras tanto mi cabeza seguía pensando por sí sola...

\- Eh...Yue...y Eriol...están...- junté los dedos índices diciendo con gestos lo que no me atrevía a decir con palabras. Shaoran se partió el culo de la risa a mi lado mientras Yue y Eriol negaban frenéticamente con la cabeza.

\- Vamos, nena...- Yue me miró desesperado – Tu también no...tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que me gustan las chicas – Shaoran resopló – El hijo de puta de Eriol me ha apodado Jane...

\- Hey, yo no he sido...tus amigos te llaman así – Yue rodó los ojos.

\- En fin, no le hagas caso – me pasó la mano por la cintura y me animó a sentarme en la mesa con ellos.

Vale, aún lo estaba flipando. Jane era un hombre y ese hombre era Yue. Joder, qué lío. Sí Jane era Yue y Eriol no le estaba siendo infiel a Tomoyo...¿por qué cojones se andaba con tanto secretito? Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien me aclarara todo esto...ya. Fui a abrir la boca, pero Eriol me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- Ah, ah...ya vienen los chicos – señaló con la cabeza a mis espaldas – Cuando estemos todos sabremos de qué va todo esto.

Yue me miró y me sonrió...y Shaoran resopló de nuevo. ¿Qué cojones le pasaba? Shaoran no estaba enfadado, al menos no conmigo...pero estaba raro. Había algo en su mirada que me indicaba que no era él al cien por cien.

Meiling y Lien venían cogidos de la mano. Se sorprendieron al ver a Yue sentado con nosotros. ¿Sorprendidos? Y eso sin saber realmente el fondo de la historia; Meiling no sabía nada de la supuesta amante de Eriol...Mientras, Tomoyo se sentó muy sonriente al lado de Eriol y le besó en los labios. Yo seguía sin enterarme de nada. Absolutamente.

\- Eh...hola – le dijo Meiling a Yue - ¿Hoy te sientas con nosotros? - Yue sonrió.

\- Felicidades por el bebé - dijo Yue de forma sincera. Meiling le sonrió - Y...bueno, más bien me alío a vosotros – Lien y Meiling fruncieron el ceño.

\- Lo que quiere decir nuestro nuevo amigo rubio – dijo Tomoyo – es que se ha unido a nuestro plan de venganza contra Rika – Meiling sonrió ampliamente.

\- Me gusta la idea...cuanto más seamos, mejor...- miró a Eriol – Oh...¿no me digas que esta era la sorpresa que estabas preparando? ¡Claro! Por eso estabas tan misterioso con el móvil...

\- Algo así – murmuró su hermano.

\- Me parece bien que te unas, tío – dijo Lien – Tus motivos tendrás, pero lamentablemente no tenemos nada – Yue negó con la cabeza.

\- Aquí – señaló su móvil – Tengo información que podría destruirla – todos nos miramos entre sí.

\- Yue escuchó una conversación un poco...picante de la pelirroja y decidió grabarla – explicó Eriol.

Yue puso el móvil en medio de la mesa para que todos oyéramos bien lo que decía la grabación. Será puta...En la conversación, Rika dejaba caer que se lo montaba con alguien y encima durante las clases. Jooooder. Miré a los chicos; todos tenían una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

\- La tenemos – dijo Tomoyo.

\- Sí...pero podemos tenerla...mejor – dijo Yue con cara de niño malo.

La idea de Yue es pillarla en plena faena – dijo Shaoran. Alcé una ceja – Joder, quiere pillarla follando - miré a Yue. El muy capullo tenía una cara de cabrón en estos momentos que no podía con ella.

\- Eres malo – susurré haciendo que me sonriera.

\- Tu lo sabes – me guiñó un ojo – De momento sabemos que el tipo con el que se ve es de la universidad...

\- ¿Crees que podemos hundirla? - le pregunté.

\- Por supuesto...simplemente dame un par de días. La seguiré de la forma más discreta posible...y la pillaremos, de eso estoy seguro.

No lo pude evitar, me levanté y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Los chicos sonrieron, todos menos Shaoran...Miré de nuevo a Yue y me sonrió de manera cálida.

\- Gracias – murmuré.

\- No se merecen...no se lo que te hizo esa perra, pero se que te hizo sufrir...ahora le toca a ella – se encogió de hombros.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Los chicos se enfrascaron en diferenres entre ellos y yo aproveché para dar rienda suelta a mis pensamientos. Yue me demostraba cada día que pasaba lo buen tío que era. Joder, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. De verdad que me hubiera gustado enamorarme de él en vez de Shaoran...pero el corazón es el que manda. El timbre sonó, así que nos levantamos para marcharnos de nuevo a clases. Los chicos estaban muy animados con nuestro nuevo descubrimiento. Parecía que todo estaba de nuestra parte...el único que no parecía muy feliz era Shaoran. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y estaba absolutamente callado. Me acerqué a él mientras andábamos de nuevo al interior de los pasillos.

\- ¿Te pasa algo, Shaoran? - frunció los labios.

\- No...bueno, quizás Yue no sea santo de mi devoción...

\- Pero nos está ayudando – asintió despacio – Y es buen tío, aunque a veces aparente lo contrario...

\- Si tu lo dices...- desvió la mirada y se alejó de mi andando. Tuve que dar grandes zancadas para poder alcanzarle.

\- Hey...espera...¿Estás bien? Te noto...raro...

Shaoran se acercó a mi y me miró a los ojos con intensidad. Vale...algo quería decirme y a juzgar por su cara era algo importante.

\- Creo que tienes razón en lo que me dijiste el otro día, Sakura...- le miré sin entender – Creo que va siendo hora de que quede con Estefany...La voy a pedir que venga al baile conmigo...

Ouch. Joder, eso dolía demasiado...Miré a Shaoran fijamente. Parecía totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo...Bueno, en el fondo de mi corazón estaba esperando esto desde que hablé ayer por la tarde con él. Era algo que era inevitable, tenía que pasar sí o sí...Intenté con todas mis fuerzas formar una sonrisa en mis labios...no se si lo logré...

\- Eso está...bien...al baile...juntos – balbuceé.

\- Aún no se lo he pedido...lo voy a hacer en un par de días...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Sería cómico que ahora me dijera que no – soltó una risilla nerviosa.

\- Sería una estúpida si te dijera que no...- murmuré.

\- Ya...quizás...quizás debería de quedar con ella un día antes y eso...Para conocerla un poco, ¿no? - mierda...esta conversación me estaba dando muchos más dolores de corazón de los que pensaba...

\- Sí...no estaría...mal – Shaoran asintió.

\- Bien...pues intentaré hablar con ella...aunque no me será muy dificil encontrarla – espetó Er...¿tú con quién vas a ir al...baile? - muy buena pregunta, Shaoran...¿a quién coño le importa el maldito baile cuando estoy pisando los pedazos de mi corazón roto?

\- No lo se aún...

\- Bueno, no te preocupes – sonrió a medias – Seguramente encuentres al chico perfecto para ir al baile...

Se alejó por el pasillo para ir a sus siguientes clases...Eso era imposible...no encontraría al chico perfecto...porque ya le había encontrado. Lamentablemente ese chico perfecto iba a ir con otra...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya está. La decisión estaba tomada y, lo más importante, se lo había comunicado a Sakura. Me parecía de locos el hecho de pensar que yo pudiera estar con Sakura de una forma romántica teniendo en cuenta que estaba pillada de otro tío. Mierda. La iba a echar de menos. Iba a echar de menos esos labios, esas caricias con esas suaves manos...Sentía que aún no había tendido suficiente de ella. Demonios, lo quería todo de ella. Pero si no quería acabar con el corazón totalmente destrozado debería de retirarme ahora. Quizás...sólo quizás...podría proponerle a Sakura quedar una última vez en su casa...a modo de despedida...

Dios, que día más asquerosamente duro. Se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo y si a eso le sumamos la presencia de Yue en nuestro grupo la cosa no mejoraba mucho...al menos no para mi. Había sido idea suya el hecho de no contarle por teléfono a Sakura nada de lo suyo. Ya se sabe, el rollo de Jane y toda la hostia; sin duda le había dado una gran sorpresa. Tenía que reconocer que el capullo estaba poniendo todo de su parte por cazar a Rika...pero su sola presencia hacía que me hirviera la sangre. Quizás Sakura y él fueran juntos al baile...Suspiré enfadado cuando comprendí que eso sería lo mejor. Sakura se merecía alguien a su lado que la quisiera de verdad...y tenía que reconocer que Yue estaba pillado por Sakura.

Pues qué bien. Mi situación mejoraba por momentos. Sabía que debía de encontrar a Estefany, aunque no tenía ganas. Lo más sensato sería quedar un día o dos con ella antes de ir al baile. Joder, en el fondo no conocía a esa chica...y lo poco que había descubierto de ella no me gustaba mucho. Esperaba que en las distancias cortas mejorara un poco...

Pasé como pude el resto de la mañana. La verdad es que no me apetecía nada estar aquí; me apetecía marcharme a casa y tumbarme en mi cama tapado hasta la orejas con el edredón...donde no pudiera encontrarme nadie.

Iba a mirar el reloj por quinta vez cuando sonó de nuevo el timbre, esta vez para avisarnos del final de las clases. Aleluya. Recogí mis cosas con toda la rapidez que pude y me fui disparado al pasillo para ir corriendo a mi casa y deprimirme en soledad y a gusto. Fui andando por los pasillos sin prestar mucha antención a la gente que caminaba a mi lado, la verdad es que no me interesaban mucho...hasta que vi una cabellera rubia. Aquí estamos. Ya estaba tardando mucho en verla. Cuando vio que la miraba movió las manos de manera exagerada para saludarme a la vez que se hacía paso a codazos entre la multitud. Cuando llegó me miró de arriba abajo y me sonrió ampliamente. No, la chica será cualquier cosa menos discreta...

\- Hola, Eddie – fruncí el ceño ante ese apodo. Me hacía acordarme de mi...de mi...arg.

\- Hola, Estefany...

\- Parece que vas muy estresado – rio tontamente – Ayer te vi por los pasillos rápido y fugaz – asentí mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida.

\- Sí, bueno...- rodé los ojos – Se me acumulan los trabajos, los exámenes...esas cosas – asintió como si no tuviera ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando. Me pregunté si Estefany iba a la universidad a estudiar o si lo asemejaba a un club social.

\- Ya...bueno, me hubiera gustado verte un poco más...calmado y eso – se reajustó la camiseta haciendo que fuera inevitable no mirarla a los pechos – Me vas a llamar pesada, pero quería volver a pedirte que salieras conmigo un día – me aguanté las ganas de suspirar y mirar hacia arriba. Señor...me lo quieres poner fácil, ¿eh? - Si no puedes hoy ni mañana pues...no pasa nada...pero yo...

\- Sí – Estefany me miró extrañada.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí – asentí – Puedo...- vamos, campeón...tú puedes decirlo – Puedo quedar contigo – Estefany abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió hasta el punto de parecer doloroso.

\- ¿No me digas? - sí, mejor no te lo digo nada, guapa...suspiré. Un dia de estos debería de mandar a la mierda a la parte irónica de mi conciencia

\- Err...sí, puedo quedar contigo...pasado mañana...el sábado - dije un día al azar.

\- ¡Hi! - gritó haciendo que varios alumnos nos miraran...perfecto – Genial, eso es genial. Te voy a llevar a un sitio...- por favor, que no diga que me va a llevar a su casa – Es un pub muy tranquilo que te va a encantar...y luego – me pasó la mano por el pecho – podemos hacer lo que tu quieras – me besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y se marchó contoneándose de forma exagerada.

Me quedé en medio del pasillo con mi mochila colgando en mi espalda y mi carpeta con mis trabajos debajo del brazo. Era consciente de que la gente me miraba un poco extrañada y esta vez no se trataba por mi cambio físico. Mierda...debía de tener una cara de flipado total...y no era para menos...Oh, Dios mío...Oh, Dios mío...creo que no voy a poder sobrevivir a esto. Era oficial. Había quedado con Estefany...Joder...¡había quedado con Estefany! ¡Ugh!


	13. 48

CAPITULO 48 NUESTRA DESPEDIDA

Menos mal que era viernes. La verdad es que estaba agotada, física y mentalmente. Demasiada información saturando mi cabeza...y demasiados sentimientos. Saber que Shaoran quería ir con Estefany a ese baile de carnavales me había dejado sumida en la miseria. Y no sólo eso, lo peor de todo es que en apenas unos días tendría que soportar como él quedaba con Estefany, para "conocerse mejor". Ya me imaginaba yo como esa putilla quería conocer a Shaoran. Desnudo y en su cama. O en su defecto cualquier rincón oscuro y apartado. ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Ponerme a gritar como una loca que no quería que Shaoran fuese a esa cita? ¿Gritarle a los cuatro vientos que me traía loca el simple hecho de pensar en otra tía tocándole...? No, no podía hacer eso...

Cuando acabaron las clases fui casi corriendo hacia el aparcamiento. Allí me encontré una escena que jamás pensé que iba a presenciar. Yue estaba bromeando con Meiling y con Tomoyo ante la atenta mirada de los chicos, incluído Shaoran. Al parecer estaban hablando del bebé.

\- Yo te veo con el mismo cuerpo que antes – dijo Yue mirando a Meiling desde todos los ángulos – Estás estupenda – Meiling se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hey, rubia...- murmuró Lien – No te pases, que es mi chica...

\- Cuidado con Jazz...está un poco territorial con Meiling – bromeé mientras me acercaba a ellos.

\- Ya...me estoy dando cuenta...- Yue se giró de nuevo para hablar con las chicas - ¿Si es niño cómo le vas a poner?

\- Pues no lo se...- Meiling frunció el ceño hasta que su gesto resultó totalmente cómico – Tengo tan asumido que va a ser niña que no me he parado a pensar en nombre de niño...

\- Ya ha empezado a comprar ropa...toda rosa – murmuró Lien – Como tengamos un niño el pobre va a ir como un repollo...- no pude evitar reirme.

\- Bueno...entonces dime el nombre que has pensado para la nena...- dijo Yue sonriendo.

\- Caroline – Lien frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Caroline? ¿Como la de..."Caroline, ven hacia la luz"? - todos menos Meiling nos reímos.

\- Sí, me gusta ese nombre – y le sacó la lengua para centrar su atención en mi – Sakura, Tomoyo y yo habíamos pensado que mañana podríamos ir de compras. Los chicos han quedado para ver no se qué partido y podríamos aprovechar.

\- ¿Otra vez de compras? - preguntó Lien horrorizado – Ayer me diste una soberana paliza – Meiling rodó los ojos.

\- Sí, pero ayer compré cosas para nuestro bebé...Mañana me gustaría ir con las chicas a comprar algo para el baile...No voy a dejar que Rika me lo fastidie...

\- Así se habla – dijo Tomoyo – Claro que sí...mañana tarde de chicas...

Las chicas empezaron a parlotear con sus respectivos novios y con Yue sobre el baile y los disfraces. Miré a Shaoran; parecía que estaba en su mundo. No había participado en la conversación, de hecho apenas nos había mirado. Me acerqué a él.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - me miró y frunció el ceño - ¿Es por Yue? Se que no te cae bien, pero solo intenta ayudarnos...- asintió.

\- Sí, lo se...y aunque me cueste reconocerlo se que no es mal tío...Es otra cosa...- susurró.

\- Si quieres me lo puedes contar...

\- Ayer hablé con Estefany...y...bueno, yo no voy a ir mañana con los chicos a ver ese partido...He quedado con ella...- crack de nuevo. Si alguien fuese tan amable de traerme el pegamento para unir lo poco que me quedaba de mi corazón me iba a hacer un gran favor...

\- Eso está bien, ¿no? - suspiró.

\- Sí...sí, claro...El caso es que...te quería pedir algo...- lo que quieras, pensé. Pide lo que quieras y te lo daré...

\- Dime.

\- Me...me gustaría tener una última clase contigo.

Una...última clase conmigo. Mierda. Eso sonaba demasiado mal para mi. Shaoran quería que le diera las últimas nociones sobre sexo antes de acostarse con Estefany. De puta madre. Debería de negarme, decirle que no podía, que él ya era un experto en artes amatorias...alejarme de él ya. Lamentablemente había descubierto que era más débil de lo que me imaginaba. Asentí despacio.

\- Claro...podemos, podemos hacerlo – me sonrió tímidamente – Podemos quedar luego, en mi casa.

\- Está bien...muchas gracias, Sakura...- me acarició la cara con esos suaves dedos – Eh...me voy ya – le miré extrañado – Viene Yue...luego nos vemos...

Me quedé mirando a Shaoran mientras se metía al volvo. No tardó ni diez segundos en desaparecer de allí. Yue me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro para llamar mi atención. Cuando miré a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que los chicos nos habían dejado solos.

\- Vaya carita que tienes, Sakura...- intenté sonreir - ¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa? - asentí – Es Shaoran el que te gusta, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? - Yue sonrió.

\- Demasiado...no me extraña que te guste...Todas las chicas están como locas con él tras su cambio. Y eso no me gusta...me está quitando protagonismo – bromeó.

\- Nah...creo que ya me gustaba antes de su cambio...Es una persona...maravillosa – Yue me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

\- Pero no siente lo mismo que tu.

\- No...al menos no por mi...- dije con pena.

\- Esto es una mierda...míranos...Tú suspirando por Shaoran y yo suspirando por ti...- rió sin ganas – Te voy a proponer algo...- levanté una ceja – No te preocupes, no es una proposición indecente – sonreí – Ven conmigo al baile...- fruncí los labios – Como amigos, no voy a intentar nada carnal contigo...lo prometo – dijo con cara de niño bueno.

\- No voy a ser la mejor compañía del mundo, Yue...no te mereces eso...- negó efusivamente.

\- Tonterías...estaré super contento si esa noche soy capaz de sacarte una sonrisa en esa preciosa carita – me dio un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz.

\- Está bien...espero que Rika no líe ninguna de las suyas...- Yue volvió a sonreir.

\- La he estado...espiando un poquito...- sonreí maquiavelicamente – Al parecer está muy liada con la preparación del baile – rodó los ojos – Se mete en el gimnasio y se tira ratos y ratos ahí dentro...voy a ver si puedo averiguar qué demonios está preparando.

\- Ten cuidado con ella...es capaz de denunciarte por acoso...- Yue sonrió.

\- Voy a pillarla, de eso estoy seguro...

\- Muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo...de verdad, Yue – dejó de sonreir y me pasó la mano por la cara de la misma forma que lo había hecho Shaoran minutos antes.

\- Lo hago con gusto...Nos vemos, Sakura – Yue me dio un cato beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia su coche.

Joder, a cada minuto que pasaba más deprimida me sentía. Este puto mundo no era justo. Vamos, que el dicho Dios le da pañuelos a quien no tiene mocos se estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra conmigo. Mierda, mierda...¿acaso cupido no podía haber apuntado un poquito mejor con esa jodida flecha? Empezaba a odiar seriamente a ese niño regordete con arco, joder.

Si el día había sido una mierda esta tarde iba a ser de lo peor. Shaoran vendría a mi casa, a acostarse conmigo en plan entrenamiento para poder estar con Estefany...y como una idiota agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo lo había aceptado. Sí, es oficial...soy una puta masoquista...Al menos me quedaba la esperanza de que las chicas aliviaran un poco mi pena con sus bromas. En el fondo la tarde de chicas que íbamos a hacer mañana me iba a venir bien para evadirme...

En pocos minutos llegué a casa y me subí directamente para mi habitación; dentro de no mucho llegaría Shaoran. Me quité la ropa que me había puesto para ir a clases y me puse algo más cómodo para mis otras clases. Elegí unos pantalones cortos de estar por casa y una camiseta ancha...aunque con un conjunto de los míos debajo. Era de locos, pero quería que esta vez fuera un poco especial...aunque eso era dificil.

Los segundos y los minutos pasaron y reconozco que me sentí aliviada cuando el timbre sonó. Casi me caigo por las escaleras cuando bajé corriendo para abrir la puerta, pero no me importó. Allí, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de mi entrada estaba mi friki personal.

\- Hola – me dijo con esa media sonrisa que me mataba.

\- Hola...pasa...¿Quieres...tomar algo? - Shaoran entrecerró los ojos.

\- Una vez te dije que sería mejor que te mantuvieras apartada de la cocina mientras yo estuviera presente...esta cocina...no volvió a ser la misma después de que folláramos sobre esa encimera – me mordí el labio para no reirme.

\- Ese...encuentro te marcó, ¿eh?

\- Teniendo en cuenta que un par de horas antes estaba metido en un calabozo...detenido...pues sí, me marcó un poco...pero para bien...- se pasó la mano por el pelo – Esto...¿qué tal con Yue? - parpadeé rápidamente; no me esperaba el cambio de tema.

\- Eh...bien. Me ha contado sobre sus hazañas para cazar a Rika...y...me ha pedido que vaya al baile con él – Shaoran no se movió...ni un pelo. Parecía una estatua.

\- ¿Y?

\- Le he dicho que si...- me encogí de hombros.

Bueno...supongo que eso está bien, ¿no? - pues sí, esto iba camino de convertirse en una conversación de besugos...

\- ¿Por qué no subimos a mi habitación?

Shaoran no me dijo nada, en cambio alargó su mano hacia mi...y yo se la tomé. Subimos juntos las escaleras que nos llevaban a mi habitación. Todo estaba siendo raro, demasiado raro. Había algo entre Shaoran y yo que había cambiado...

Sabía que esta era la última vez que iba a estar con Shaoran. Lo notaba. Y ya me estaba doliendo el alma de saber que no iba a volver a estar con él. Había caído en sus redes, me había enamorado como una idiota del chico que no debía. Él estaba loco por Estefany desde antes, ¿cómo dejé que mis sentimientos fueran más allá de lo sano para mi salud mental?

Se acercó a mi y me retiró el pelo de la cara. Sus ojos verdes me miraban con atención.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - me susurró – No tienes por qué hacer esto.

\- ¿El qué? - suspiró.

\- Estar conmigo...creo que ya se desenvolverme bien, si no te apetece podemos dejarlo...quizás fue una mala idea proponerte esto - murmuró mientras me acariciaba la clavícula.

\- No...es algo así como...la despedida – intenté sonreir – Me gustaría mucho pasar esta noche contigo.

Me sonrió de lado para acto seguido lamerme los labios como sabía que me gustaba. Le correspondí el beso profundizándolo aún más, enredando mis dedos entre los mechones de ese maravilloso pelo.

Shaoran me dirigió hacia algún lugar de la habitación. En realidad no sabía para donde nos dirigiamos hasta que mi trasero se chocó contra el escritorio con fuerza.

\- Auch – dije frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño? - dijo Shaoran sobre mi piel, asentí – Puedo curarte – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Me quitó el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Llevó sus manos a mi trasero donde masajeó primero despacio y luego de manera más provocativa. Con sus fuertes manos me ayudó a subirme a la mesa y con sus rodillas me separó las piernas. Aún nos separaban su pantalón y el pequeño tanga que yo llevaba, pero estaba tan excitado que podía notarle perfectamente. Me sacó la camiseta de un tirón y la tiró hacia atrás sin mirar a donde caía – si Meiling viera la prenda arrugada en el suelo la daría algo – dejándome con un pequeño conjunto de lencería. Se separó un poco de mi y me miró de arriba abajo sonriendo.

\- Estás muy buena – tuve que reirme con una sonora carcajada.

\- Y a mi me encanta que me digas esas cosas – se acercó a mi y me besó el cuello.

\- A las chicas de vez en cuando os gusta que os hablen...sucio, ¿no? - asentí mientras notaba sus labios en mi cuello – Pues prepárate porque esta noche te voy a dar salami del bueno – ahora si me dio un ataque de risa a escala mundial. Shaoran me miró divertido - ¿Eso no te ha puesto ni un poquito cachonda?

\- Me pondría un poquito más a tono si empezaras a quitarte ropa...creo que tienes una cita mañana...no querrás llegar tarde – sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza casi con brusquedad cuando se atascó en el segundo botón. El cinturón y el pantalón corrieron la misma suerte. Se acercó de nuevo a mi esta vez para quitarme lentamente el sujetador. Pasó el dedo índice por uno de mis pezones haciéndome jadear.

\- Shaoran...- murmuré en un intento de amenaza.

\- Ya voy, ya voy...

Se quitó los boxers y unió nuestros cuerpos. Yo aún conservaba la ropa interior, si es que a ese trozo de tela se le podía llamar como tal. Su miembro se rozaba ritmicamente contra mi intimidad, haciendo que el pedazo de tela se mojara casi al instante. Me acarició por encima de la tela.

\- Estás empapada – susurró.

\- A-ha

Casi me arrancó la pequeña prenda para después llevar sus dedos a mi centro de nuevo. Separó los pliegues con cuidado y me metió dos dedos de golpe. Tuve que sujetarme al borde del escritorio para equilibrarme.

\- Shaoran...así vamos mal – jadeé.

\- ¿Por qué? - sonrió de lado antes de seguir hablando – Pues usar la lengua si quieres – murmuró.

\- Dios-mio. ¿Si quiero? Céntrate un poquito, Sakura...aunque era dificil teniendo en cuenta lo que me estaba haciendo Shaoran con los dedos. Una cosa me estaba quedando clara...yo era una profesora de puta madre y Shaoran un alumno muuuy aventajado.

\- Ya no puedo más – jadeé – O haces algo con la polla ya o...- Shaoran se rió a carcajadas.

\- Agarrate fuerte a mi que voy – murmuró.

Me puso al borde del escritorio y se introdujo en mi cuerpo. Madre-del-amor-hermoso. Le hice caso a Shaoran y me agarré a sus brazos para no caerme del mueble. Sus embestidas eran matadoramente lentas, casi salía por completo de mi para volver a meterse con fuerza. Este ritmo no lo aguantaría mucho y eso él lo sabía. Estaba jugando conmigo. Enrollé las piernas en sus caderas para hacer fuerza y apretarle más contra mi...entonces, para mi frustración, salió completamente de mi cuerpo y me miró a los ojos.

\- Date la vuelta – gruñó. Oh sí...esa frase se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis preferidas...

Hice lo que me pidió aunque me temblaban las piernas por el cosquilleo que sentía justamente en el centro de mi cuerpo. Me colocó como el quiso, arqueó mis caderas y se colocó justo detrás de mi. Acarició suavemente mis nalgas y me pellizcó enviándo un latigazo de placer hasta mi intimidad. Y volvió a meter su miembro en mi cuerpo. Este ángulo era aún mejor que el anterior, le sentía por todas partes...

\- ¿Te gusta? - jadeó desde mi espalda.

\- Dios...- murmuré.

\- Vale, me ha quedado claro – me le podía imaginar sonriendo.

Mientras me embestía por detrás, Shaoran no dejaba de acariciarme la espalda, los pechos, luego el estómago...hasta entrontrarse con ese pequeño nudo de nervios hinchado por la excitación. Lo acarició lentamente, al ritmo de sus estocadas, haciéndome gritar de placer.

Notaba mi cuerpo totalmente en llamas, ¿cómo Shaoran había pasado de ser un inocentón...a esto? Uno de sus dedos trazó una gota de sudor que me caía por la columna vertebral hasta perderse al final de mi espalda...entonces ya no pude más. Grité como una condenada loca mientras liberaba el nudo que llevaba sintiendo desde que Shaoran se coló en mi cuerpo...Shaoran se desplomó poco después sobre mi espalda jadeando como si acabaramos de correr los cien metros valla.

\- Tu lo dijiste – murmuró mientras me acariciaba las caderas. Aún tenía su miembro en mi interior...- Los sitios más raros para hacerlo...ahora un escritorio – sonreí.

\- Con la cama a menos de dos metros – se movió ligeramente. Oh, Dios...no podía ser...le estaba sintiendo de nuevo en todo su esplendor dentro de mi cuerpo.

\- Quiero más – gruñó en mi oreja.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpi entero cuando salió de mi cuerpo y me cogió en brazos para llevarme a la cama. Me llenó el cuerpo entero de besos. Besó todos y cada uno de los rincones más escondidos de mi piel. En cuestión de segundos volvía a estar preparada para él. Siempre. Sentí de nuevo su erección sobre mi estómago, estaba deseosa de que me abriera las piernas y de que se enterrara de nuevo en mi...pero no. Se puso detrás de mi, pegado a mi espalda. Enganchó una de mis piernas y la llevó hacia atrás para que la pasara por su cintura. Quizás esta no era la postura más cómoda, pero amaba sentir la sensación de su piel contra mi espalda.

\- Con...esto me queda claro que la postura del misionero se te hace...aburrida – jadeé cuando sentí de nuevo su pene en mi entrada.

\- Hay que abrir horizontes, ¿no?

Y ahí estábamos de nuevo. Uniendo nuestros cuerpos, jadeando, gimiendo...mientras le amaba como una loca. Mi piel estaba hiper sensible, así que cualquier caricia me llevaba a la locura. Bueno, cualquier caricia no...sólo las suyas...Empecé a gemir más alto en cuanto cogió ese delicioso ritmo que le caracterizaba. Shaoran puso su mano derecha sobre la mía y la guió hasta el centro de mi cuerpo hasta el clitoris. Guió mis dedos para que yo misma me estimulara, pero llevando él la voz cantante. No podía más. Sentía la humedad bajar por mis muslos, el olor a sexo embriagando el ambiente...Grité como una loca cuando llegó mi liberación. Shaoran jadeó, ese sonido ronco y excitante que tanto me gustaba, y se derrumbó contra mi espalda. A ambos nos costaba respirar y no era para menos. Se separó de mi y me acarició los brazos con dulzura. Joder, me dieron ganas de llorar. Todo esto, la despedida como yo lo llamaba...habría sido más fácil si Shaoran no fuera tan atento y cariñoso conmigo...Retiró mi pelo de la cara y me animó para que le encarara. Aún temblábamos por lo que acabábamos de sentir.

\- ¿Estás bien? - por Dios, claro que no estaba bien.

\- Sí...claro que si...- mentirosa.

\- ¿He sido muy bruto?

\- No – sonreí a diras penas – Ha estado muy bien.

\- Eso mismo creo yo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – Ven, vamos al baño...dejame que te lave...

Quise negarme, quise decirle que no hacía falta, que ya lo haría yo hundida en mi soledad cuando saliera de mi casa y de mi vida...pero no tuve fuerzas suficientes para decirselo. Dejé que me metiera en mi baño, que me ayudara a meterme en la ducha...y dejé que me enjabonara con suavidad mi cuerpo. Estábamos los dos juntos, mojados y desnudos en mi cuarto de baño, pero en ese momento no había nada sexual en el aire. Había cariño y gratitud por su parte...y demasiado amor por la mía. Me masajeó el champú con sus fuertes y varoniles manos.

\- Echa la cabeza hacia atrás para mi, Sakura.

Me aclaró el pelo asegurandose de no dejar ni rastro de espuma. Ahora fue su turno. Me deleité enjabonando esos fuertes brazos, la piel lisa del pecho, los músculos de sus abdominales...sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que le tocara de aquella manera. Mañana tenía su primera cita con Estefany, iba a empezar a vivir su nueva vida e iba a empezar con la persona que él quería. Terminé de aclararle todo el jabón de su cuerpo.

\- Muchas gracias, Sakura.

En realidad no sabía qué me estaba agradeciendo. Aún así se acercó a mi y me abrazó con el agua aún cayendonos sobre las cabezas. Le correspondí el abrazo con fuerza, apretando mi cara contra su hombro...agradecí el hecho de que el agua estuviera aún cayendo...porque de esa manera no se distinguían mis lágrimas...


	14. 49

CAPITULO 49 CITA CON MISTER POTATO

Me sentía como una auténtica mierda y no sólo por el simple hecho de no haber podido dormir en toda la noche. Shaoran se quedó a dormir conmigo, se abrazó a mi desde atrás y se acurrucó contra mi espalda, dejándome sentir el ritmo candencioso de su respiración. No había dormido porque me había dedicado toda la noche a contar sus respiraciones. No había otra cosa en la que yo me pudiera concentrar. Era Shaoran...y nuestra despedida. Me quedé dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, por eso no oí a Shaoran cuando se marchó por la mañana. A mi lado, sobre la almohada en la que él había estado recostado, me dejó una nota.

_Sé que anoche te costó dormir, por eso no te he despertado. No tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, Sakura...eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. _

_E._

Joder, con esta nota cualquiera diría que no nos íbamos a volver a ver...Lo de anoche había sido una despedida de nuestro trato y un adiós definitivo en cuanto a mis espectativas para intentar algo con Shaoran...pero era obvio que íbamos a seguir viéndonos. Aunque me costara un dolor de alma cada vez que le viera con Estefany al lado.

Estuve hasta tarde enredada en las sábanas, oliendo el aroma que Shaoran había dejado en ellas. Ese aroma no le iba a olvida en la vida, así como otras tantas cosas que me encantaban de él. ¿Cómo iba a poder seguir sin volver a sentir esos deliciosos y tiernos labios sobre mi boca? Dios, me estaba deprimiendo de manera alarmante. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de la tarde de chicas. No me vendría mal una tarde entera corriendo de un lado para otro en el centro comercial; al menos Meiling y sus locuras no le permitirían a mi mente pensar en mucho más...

El claxón del coche rojo de Tomoyo sonó a las cinco de la tarde en punto, lo que quería decir que íbamos a tener por delante una sesión de compras de al menos cinco horas. Bien. Así llegaría super cansada a casa. Las chicas ya estaban es todo su apogeo, es decir, bailando en el pequeño habitáculo del coche mientras la radio sonaba a todo volumen. Tuve que gritar para hacerme oir entre las letras de una canción de Bruno Mars.

\- ¿No podeis bajar un poco la música? Por favor, el bebe de Meiling se va a asustar y no va a querer salir de ahí dentro – dije mientras me sentaba en el coche. Tomoyo bajó levemente la radio, alzó sus gafas de sol y se las puso como si fuera una diadema. Me miró con detenimiento.

\- Tienes unas ojeras de la hostia – rodé los ojos.

\- Me encantan los ánimos que me das, amiga – remarqué esa palabra – No he dormido bien.

\- Oh, pues Shaoran tenía la misma cara que tu – miré a Meiling; me estaba mirando con una cara de duende maligno que no podía con ella – Le he visto llegar esta mañana muy temprano, aunque él ni se ha dado cuenta...así que tuvisteis una clase de las vuestras, ¿eh?

\- Eh...sí...- murmuré.

\- Uy...creo que Sakura nos tiene que contar algunas cositas – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo.

Sí, ya...me iban a someter a un terder grado...o a un cuarto grado. Tomoyo aparcó y rápidamente nos pusimos manos a la obra con nuestras compras. La primera parada la hicimos en una tienda de ropa para niños, como no. Ver la cara de Meiling mientras cogía entre sus manos esa ropa tan diminuta no tenía precio. Estaba radiante y feliz. Caminé por los pasillos de esa tienda examinando cada prenda de ropa hasta que vi un conjunto blanco tejido a mano. Pasé la mano por él; era tan suave...Lo cogí y fui hasta la caja para pagarlo. Meiling me miró con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Es para mi? - dijo con ilusión. No pude evitar reirme.

\- No, es para tu bebe...no creo que a ti te valga la talla cero.

\- Bueno...quizás si estiramos un poco el conjunto...no te creas que la iba a quedar tan pequeño – bromeó Tomoyo haciendo que Meiling la mirara mal.

\- Muchas gracias, Sakura – me dijo mi pequeña amiga – Creo que es la primera prenda que tengo que no es de color rosa...Vas a ser una tía estupenda...

Sonreí tristemente. Sí, el hijo de Meiling iba a ser mi sobrino porque ella era como una hermana para mi...pero no eran esas las circunstancias. Si...si Shaoran y yo tuviéramos algo juntos...sí, así si sería mi sobrino con todas las letras. Mierda, ¿por qué todo me recordaba una y otra vez a Shaoran?

Salimos de esa preciosidad de tienda cargadas con unas cuantas bolsas para dirigirnos a buscar nuestros disfraces. Al menos tenía que echar una lanza a favor de Rika, el tema del baile de carnavales me encantaba. Esos vestidos del Renacimiento, con esos corpiños y esas faldas y vestidos...sí, simplemente me encantaba. Lástima que no fuera a disfrutar del baile como yo lo deseaba...

Miré a Meiling. La pobre estaba dudando entre un vestido azul noche y uno verde...y los miraba con pena porque ambos eran super ajustados. Tomoyo vino con uno rojo entre sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Tomoyo.

\- Me encantan los dos...pero mira que estrechos son...Llevan un corpiño super apretado y mi estómago no es tan liso como antes, ¿sabes? No quiero llevar algo muy ajustado que pueda dañar al bebe...- sonreí al ver la cara de mi amiga.

\- No te pongas el corpiño – dijo Tomoyo – Vas a lucir el vestido igual de bien...tus tetas están en todo su esplendor, nena – sí, sí...Tomoyo y sus frases. Al menos le arrancó a Meiling una enorme sonrisa.

Dejé a las chicas y su charla sobre los pechos de las embarazadas y fui a rebuscar por la tienda. Demasiados disfraces y complementos. Todo era tan bonito que no sabía por qué decantarme...hasta que vi un vestido de terciopelo negro. Tenía un corte precioso y, como todos esos vestidos, era ajustadísimo y escotadísimo. Fui al probador. Oh, joder...estaba mal que yo lo dijera pero ese vestido me sentaba de puta madre...La cortina se abrió de repente, iba a soltar una maldición cuando comprobé que eran las chicas las que me estaban mirando.

\- Guau...yo que tu no me lo penaba dos veces, nena...Llévatelo – me animó Meiling.

\- Sí...la verdad es que me gusta – dije mirándome desde varios ángulos.

\- Los chicos van a babear por ti, Sakura – dijo Tomoyo – Creo que Shaoran va a necesitar un babero de su sobrino – no lo pude evitar...agaché la cabeza – Oh...no vas a ir con Shaoran, ¿no?

\- Me estoy perdiendo, chicas...Vamos a tomarnos algo y me contais...ugh, y así aprovecho para ir al baño. No se que demonios le pasa a mi vejiga...

Cada una pagó su respectivo vestido. Ya sólo nos quedaba comprarnos unos zapatos a juego, pero como había dicho Meiling, haríamos una parada para descansar. Tomoyo me observó en silencio mientras Meiling hacía su primera visita de la tarde al baño.

\- A ver – dijo la enana cuando volvió - ¿Cómo es eso de que no vas a ir con mi hermano al baile? ¿Acaso es que te lo había pedido? Pensé que iba a intentar ir con Estefany...

\- Y eso es lo que va a pasar – las chicas abrieron sus bocas hasta el infinito y más allá.

\- ¿Cómo? - murmuró Tomoyo.

\- Pues eso...le va a pedir a Estefany ser su pareja del baile...- suspiré – Puede que lo esté haciendo en estos momentos – o puede que le esté comiendo la boca, dijo la puta de mi conciencia.

\- Espera, espera...¿cómo que ahora?

\- Shaoran...ha quedado con Estefany esta tarde. No ha ido con los chicos al partido – Meiling silbó.

\- Joder con mi hermano...pensé que lo de las clases se iba a alargar un poco más – Tomoyo me miró con pena. Ella sabía lo que sentía por ese capullo.

\- ¿Y con quién demonios vas a ir al baile? - preguntó Meiling mientras bebía de su refresco.

\- Con Yue...

\- Oh, por Dios – murmuró Tomoyo.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que te caía bien Yue...

\- Y me cae bien, joder...Vas a jugar con fuego, Sakura...a ese chico le gustas de verdad – fruncí el ceño.

\- Te has propuesto animarme, ¿eh? - dije con sarcasmo – Él sabe perfectamente lo que me pasa...no estoy engañando a nadie...

\- Esperaré con ansias la descripción de la cita de Shaoran con Estefany – murmuró Meiling mientras se comía el bocadillo que había pedido.

Se moría de ganas por saber...que bien, porque yo esperaba no oir nada sobre aquella maldita cita que se estaba produciendo en estos momentos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La despedida había sido horrible. Bueno, horrible no. El encuentro sexual que tuvimos Sakura y yo en su habitación estuvo cargado de erotismo, emoción y sentimiento. Al menos por mi parte. Me dolía en el alma saber que ya no iba a volver a estar con Sakura de esa misma manera. No iba a volver a sentir sus manos deliciosas sobre mi piel, ni esos susurros tan tiernos y calientes que me dedicaba cada vez que hacíamos el amor. Porque para mi ya no era sexo. Quizás nunca se trató de sexo. Mierda. Cuando llegó la hora de marcharme de su casa, de su cama y de su vida no tuve el valor suficiente para despertarla. Hubiera corrido un serio riesgo de explotar delante de ella y de confesarla que no quería quedar con Estefany, que ya no quería estar con esa chica...pero no me atreví. Así que sin más la escribí una nota y se la dejé sobre su almohada.

Al llegar a casa me metí en mi habitación intentando que no me viera nadie. No era porque me avergonzara de la situación, simplemente es que no me apetecía hablar con nadie. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar el futuro sin Sakura a mi lado? Y lo más inminemte y preocupante a corto plazo...¿cómo coño iba a afrontar mi cita con Estefany? La idea de coger un avión a otro continente se me hacía cada vez más atractiva...

Parece que el tiempo es un hijo de puta. Cuando estás haciendo algo de lo que estás disfrutando y quieres que el tiempo pase despacio...pasa super rápido. Y cuando no quieres para nada que llegue una determinada hora, como era mi caso...pasa como una exhalación. Los chicos se habían marchado con su nueva adquisición, Yue, a ver un partido de fútbol o de beisbol...o vete tu a saber, y las chicas se habían marchado a comprarse sus vestidos para el baile. Eso me daba margen para hundierme en la mierda en soledad. No quería espectadores, gracias. Me arreglé sin muchas ganas de salir de casa; me puse unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey de lana que me había comprado mi hermana. Me pasé la mano por el pelo y cogí las llaves de mi volvo sin parar a mirarme en el espejo.

Llevé el coche hasta el punto donde me había pedido Estefany que la recogiera, en frente de la biblioteca. Vale, si quería parecer una chica lista y estudiosa...bueno, eso no tenía remedio...Cuando paré en la puerta la pude ver a lo lejos. Oh...Dios...llevaba unos pantalones tan ajustados que se le hacía difícil caminar, Jeeesuuuus, como le dieran ganas de ir al baño de manera urgente podría tener un serio problema. La camiseta – aka trozo de tela – llevaba un escote con el que casi le podía ver las uñas de los pies. Cuando vio mi coche sonrió y caminó de manera áun más exagerada.

Una ráfaga de perfume excesivo y ultra fuerte inundó mis fosas nasales cuando Estefany se metió en mi coche. Ugh, necesitaría ventilar esto una vez acabara con la mierda de la cita. ¿Acaso no se mareaba ella misma con el olor de su colonia? Quizás tuviera las pituitarias atrofiadas...

\- Hola, Eddie – se acercó a mi y me besó en la mejilla rozando deliberadamente sus pechos contra mi brazo – Estás muy guapo – dijo batiendo sus pestañas en exceso.

\- Eh...gracias. Tu también estás – la miré de arriba abajo – bien.

Esa respuesta pareció ser de su agrado ya que me dedicó una sonrisa típica de anuncio y se acomodó en el asiento.

\- Si quieres vamos a Friday's...está cerca de aquí. Es un sitio tranquilo en el que podemos estar muy...a gusto – y volvió a mover las pestañas de manera excesiva. Como siguiera así le iba a dar un tirón en un ojo...

Seguí las indicaciones de Estefany para llegar al sitio ese ya que yo no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar. Como bien había dicho Estefany, Friday's era un pub tranquilo, con la música a un volumen normalito que te permitía tener una conversación sin quedare afónico en el intento. Aún era pronto, así que no había mucha gente. Taya eligió una mesa con un sillón bajo algo apartados. Ay, Dios...El camarero no tardó nada en servirnos nuestras copas. Entonces Estefany se acercó un poco más a mi y me sonrió.

\- No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte a solas – intenté sonreir – Es que...bueno, siempre vais como en grupo. Nunca vas solo, lo que se me hace algo imposible acercarme a ti.

\- Estoy muy unido a mis hermanos y a mis amigos.

\- Es comprensible...hasta hace poco sólo les tenía a ellos – fruncí el ceño – No me malinterpretes...Lo que quería decir es que desde tu cambio la gente está mucho más dispuesta a hablar contigo – sí, como tú...que antes no me hacía ni puto caso y ahora te tengo como un perro faldero...conté hasta cinco para no decir esas palabras que tenía atascadas en la boca.

\- No me parece bien que la gente se guíe por las apariencias. Soy el mismo, pero con otra ropa – Estefany se rió tontamente.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto...¿Por qué no hablamos de un tema menos...conflictivo? - chica lista.

\- Está bien...¿cómo vas con tu carrera? Estás estudiando fisioterapia, ¿no? - Estefany sorbió de su refresco con la pajita sin mucha finura.

\- Sí...quería haber estudiado medicina general, como tu...pero no me llegaba la nota ni de lejos. Mi madre cree que me aceptaron en la universidad por pena – se me escapó una risilla – Y la carrera...la llevo fatal. Tengo siete asignaturas...¿o eran nueve? - la miré sorprendido – Ay, no se...el caso es que no hago más que recibir suspensos. Joder, no me imaginaba que el cuerpo humano pudiera tener tantos huesos, tendones y músculos. ¿Sabes lo que me costó aprender cuales eran los biceps y cuales los cuadriceps? - parpadeé intentando averiguar si me lo decía en serio o em broma...pues no, no se reía. Joder, pobre Estefany, pero esperaba que no llegara nunca a sacarse la carrera...pobre del paciente que ella cogiera...

\- Asi que...te está costando sacar los estudios, ¿no? - asintió poniendo morritos

\- Y encima el hecho de ser animadora no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes? Ser animadora conlleva una preparación enorme – dejé el vaso sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Oh, sí...tenemos que cuidarnos mucho. Nuestra imagen es esencial...y también tenemos que cuidar nuestro cuerpo. ¿Quieres tocarme para comprobar lo dura que estoy? - dijo de manera coqueta. Ugh.

\- Eh...no, ya veo que estás muy...bien...

Estefany jugueteó con la pajita de su vaso...y batió de nuevo las pestañas. La miré fijamente cuando le noté algo extraño. Uy...¿era mi vista o se le estaba despegando una pestaña postiza? Pues no, no era mi vista.

\- Eh...Estefany...tienes algo en el ojo que no...que no va bien – frunció el ceño, parpadeó...y se tocó la pestaña.

\- Uy, creo que necesito ir al baño un momentito...ahora vuelvo – me lanzó un beso al aire y se fue al baño.

Al fin pude respirar aire no viciado con Eau de Estefany. Joder. Por un momento, cuando la vi con la pestaña medio quitada me vino a la mente Mister Potato. ¿En serio se reconocía por las noches cuando empezaba a quitarse pintura y accesorios? Estefany me estaba decepcionando en las distancias cortas, tanto físicamente como en forma de ser. Por favor, estaba seguro de que Estefany no se desmaquillaba por las noches, directamente tenía que coger la taladradora para poder quitarse tanta mierda de la cara. El maquillaje excesivo, las pestañas postizas, y esos pechos antinaturales y plastificados...Hostia puta, ni ella misma se tenía que reconocer cuando empezara a quirarse todo lo que llevaba encima. De una cosa estaba seguro, yo no quería una chica así conmigo. No quería a una chica superficial y frívola. Yo quería a una chica sencilla, inteligente y amiga de sus amigos. A una chica que no armara un drama por romperse una uña. A una chica que no la importara nada enfrentarse con quien fuera por los suyos...Mierda, mierda...estaba describiendo a Sakura. Sí, vale...había encontrado a mi chica ideal y esta no era precisamente la que estaba ahora en el baño. Mi chica ideal estaría en estos momentos con sus amigas, comprándose un precioso vestido para el baile. Para ese baile al que iba a acudir con otro tío. Esa misma chica que estaba pillada por otro. Sí, sí...hundete en la mierda, Shaoran.

Estefany volvió demasiado pronto para mi gusto y con su pestaña colocada debidamente en su sitio. ¿Acaso llevaba un bote de pegamento extra fuerte en el bolso? Suspiré antes de que se sentara a mi lado y la nube tóxica de su perfume saturara mis pulmones.

\- Ya estoy de vuelta – dijo sonriendo – Yo...verás...te quería pedir algo – respira, campeón...no tienes que hacer nada que implique contacto físico. Puedes alegar que eres un chico chapado a la antigua y...- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile?

Reconozco que respiré tranquilo. Me acordé de la conversación que tuve con Sakura. Le había dicho que iba a ir con Estefany al baile, que se lo iba a pedir. Pues bien, ya se me había adelantado ella. Shaoran, tío...¿en realidad te apetece ir con esta chica al baile? La respuesta era demasiado sencilla. No, no me apetecía una mierda ir a ese baile con Estefany. Pero, ¿que podía hacer? Suspiré y miré a Estefany.

\- Claro, claro que iré contigo al baile.

\- Oh, eso es genial. Me he comprado un vestido de infarto, Eddie. Ya verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar y...

Vale, en ese punto de la conversación decidí desconectarme un rato. Ya estaba hecho. Noooo pasa nada, Shaoran. Ve con Estefany al baile...¿y si ella intentaba un acercamiento un poco más...personal? Dios mío, empezamos todo el lío de las clases justamente para que yo me acostara con Estefany; después de la despedida que tuve con Sakura el simple hecho de pensar en estar con otra chica que no fuera ella hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

Hubo un momento en el que Estefany se calló. Por fin, Jesús...lo que podía hablar esta mujer...Aunque no se si fue mejor el hecho de que se callara; me miró de manera seductora – o al menos lo intentó – se relamió los labios en exceso y se acercó a mi. Más bien a mis labios...¿y ahora qué demonios tengo que hacer? Me quedé muy quieto, esperando por todos los medios que al notar mi tensión, Estefany desistiera...pero no. Con un movimiento rápido y casi brusco Estefany estampó sus labios contra los míos. Me besó. Estefany me estaba besando...arg. Estefany sacó la lengua e intentó llevar el beso a otro nivel, pero mi boca estaba más sellada que las compuertas de un submarino. Como Estefany no se apartaba de mi decidí hacerlo yo, ya que me estaba dando un poco de asquito. Abrió los ojos y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estaba intentando besarte – murmuró.

\- Me he dado cuenta – me limpié disimuladamente los labios. ¿Qué llevaba esa mujer en la boca? ¿Brillo de labios o pegamento en barra? Sentía toda mi boca pegajosa por su lápiz de labios.

\- ¿Por qué te has apartado? - miré a mi alrededor intentando buscar una respuesta que no la hiriera demasiado. ¿Qué la podía decir? ¿Estefany, tus besos no me ponen ni un poquito? - Oh, ya se lo que te pasa...- sonrió de manera pícara – Lo que te pasa es que eres tímido...- alcé una ceja – no te avergüences, Shaoran...se la manera de quitarte esa vergüenza...te lo demostraré la noche del baile – me susurró.

Joder...


	15. 50

CAPÍTULO 50 HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS...PONTE BRAGAS

Las chicas me dejaron sobre las once de la noche en la puerta de mi casa. De esa tarde había sacado en claro un vestido precioso para el baile, unos zapatos mortales para acompañar y dejar de subestimar a Meiling en su estado de buena esperanza. La energía de la duende era inagotable, Jesús bendito. En el fondo me lo había pasado bien. Las chicas y sus bromas habían hecho que no me desesperara durante esa larga tarde. Lo malo fue llegar a mi casa y a su soledad perenne.

Me dejé caer en el sofá entre la funda de plástico que contenía mi precioso disfraz y las bolsas adicionales de ropa. Entonces mi mente perversa y malévola empezó a imaginar posibles escenarios para la cita de Shaoran con la guarrilla. ¿Dónde coño habrían ido? Vale, quizás no quiera saber en qué coño está metido Shaoran...como fuera. ¿Dónde estarían? ¿Estarían en casa de Estefany? ¿O quizás se habrían perdido en algún punto de alguna carretera tranquila para saciar sus instintos? Vamos, la pregunta era muy sencilla...¿A estas horas esos dos ya habrían follado? Por el amor de todo lo sagrado, pues claro, idiota. Si juntamos la potencia sexual de Shaoran mezclada con la mente lasciva de Estefany nos podría dar el resultado equivalente de una bomba nuclear. O dos.

Así que aquí estaba yo, sentada en mi sofá en la más absoluta soledad, con un dolor de pies horrible y con trescientos dólares menos...mientras Shaoran se estaba tirando a Estefany con toda seguridad. Hasta me podía imaginar en mi mente los chillidos de la putilla mientras lo hacían.

En estos momentos me sentía un poco como Tomoyo cuando creía que Eriol le era infiel. En pocos minutos pasé de la tristeza profunda a la rabia. Esa puta... cada minuto que pasaba me daban más y más ganas de arrancarle una a una sus extensiones. No es que me cayera mal, pero no me importaría que se le explotara una prótesis de silicona...por zorrona. Ughhh.

Subí las escaleras pisando los escalones como si en cada uno de ellos estuviera la cara de Estefany. Grrr, mis instintos más salvajes y primitivos estaban saliendo a la luz. Lástima que no supiera donde estaban esos dos ahora mismo porque no me importaría ir hasta allí y cometer el zorricidio que tenía en mente. Enajenación mental, Sakura...enajenación mental...

Pasé el fin de semana como pude; los chicos decidieron salir en parejas y de Shaoran...bueno, de Shaoran no sabía nada. Ni una triste llamada ni un miserable mensaje. Vale, ¿y qué esperabas? ¿Que te llamara para leerte un informe sobre su encuentro con Estefany? Sakura, hemos echado tres kikis y me la ha chupado dos veces...No, graciaaaas. Mi madre me había dicho alguna vez que era mejor vivir en la ignorancia...una frase muy acertada para mi estado de ánimos. Así que pasé ese fin de semana como una puñetera maruja, limpiando la casa plumero en mano y revisando mi armario mientras la rabia me comía por dentro...

El lunes me levanté un poco mejor, al menos mis ansias homicidas me habían concedido una tregua. Quizás se debiera a la valeriana que me había tomado por la noche. No quería matar a nadie, al menos no aún...y sobre todo, no quería parecer una histérica al borde del ataque de nervios cuando los viera juntos en la universidad.

Ese día decidí no esperar a nadie en el aparcamiento como siempre solíamos hacer; me metí directamente en clases esperando que nadie se parara conmigo a intentar mantener una conversación civilizada...hasta que apareció Yue. Me sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia mi con esos andares suyos de chulito.

\- Hola, preciosa – me dio un casto beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? - no lo pude evitar, le hice la mirada del tigre – Wow, creo que habría sido mejor no preguntar...

\- Lo siento, Yue – suspiré – Es que llevo un fin de semana un poco...crudo.

\- ¿Por qué? - me cogió del codo mientras andábamos hacia nuestra clase.

Bieeeen. Yue sabía que me gustaba Shaoran, eso lo había deducido él solito, pero...¿qué se supone que le debía de contestar? El pobre Yue solo se estaba prepcupando por mi. ¿Qué le decía? Yue, he pasado el fin de semana cabreada como una mona porque Shaoran se ha follado a la guarrilla de Estefany en algún lugar de Seattle...No, ugh, eso no...Yue me sonrió con cariño y suspiró.

\- Es por Shaoran – asentí - ¿Está...con la chica que le gusta? - volví a asentir. Yue me abrazó delante de la puerta de nuestra clase – Es un poco tonto para no darse cuenta de la chica que tiene delante.

\- Gracias, Yue...me dices cosas que no me merezco...Estás aguantando mis malos ratos sin tener por qué...- dije mientras nos sentábamos en nuestros sitios de siempre.

\- Para eso estamos, Sakura...

Intenté seguir el ritmo de la clase, pero lamentablemente el complejo de Ally McBeal me perseguía como un condenado. A mi mente venían una y otra vez imágenes de Shaoran con Estefany, besándola como yo le había enseñado, desnudándola como lo había hecho conmigo y...

\- ¿Sakura? ¿Beeeellaaa? - miré a Yue - ¿Has vuelto a la tierra? - bromeó – Ya ha acabado la clase, ya podemos ir a la cafetería.

Sonreí a Yue ligeramente y recogí mis libros. Por el camino nos encontramos a Eriol con Tomoyo. Los chicos se saludaron efusivamente como si no se hubiesen visto en años. Tomoyo se acercó a mi.

\- ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Esta mañana no nos has esperado como lo haces siempre...

\- No...no tenía ánimos para lidiar con Shaoran...no se nada de él desde que tuvimos nuestra última clase – Tomoyo frunció el ceño.

\- Está un poco raro...está como en su mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Me imagino la clase de pensamientos que pueden inundar su cabeza – espeté - ¿No...no le ha contado nada a Eriol? - Tomoyo sonrió.

\- Eriol ha estado demasiado ocupado conmigo durante todo el domingo – me guiñó un ojo de manera pícara.

Maldita suerte que tienen algunas, joder. Por el camino se nos unieron Lien y Meiling, así que los chicos no tardaron mucho en caminar juntos con sus respectivas parejas. Eso es, amigos...restregarme vuestro amor en toda la cara...Yue caminó junto a mi hacia la mesa donde me sentaba con los chicos; al parecer le estaba gustando eso de comer con nosotros. Se sentó a mi lado y silbó mientras cogía su sandwich.

\- Vaya...creo que vais a tener que ampliar la mesa – le miré confundida – Shaoran – me señaló la puerta de la cafetería – Viene con Estefany...

Miré hacia la puerta...Oh, joder...ahí estaba Shaoran y era cierto que estaba siendo perseguido de manera literal por Estefany. Y estaba asquerosamente guapo con esos vaqueros negros y esa camiseta azul. Intenté escanear en su cara algún sentimiento, no se...la ilusión por haber conseguido estar con la persona que él quería...Pero eso no fue posible. Como había dicho Tomoyo, Shaoran parecía estar en su mundo, de hecho en estos momentos no era consciente de que si Estefany se le acercaba un poco más conseguiría darle un empujón por la espalda con las tetas. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sentí un poco extraña. Me sentía en cierto modo lejos de Shaoran...Este se sentó al lado de su hermana...y Estefany al lado de él.

\- Hola, chicos – dijo con su estridente voz – Espero que no os importe que me siente con vosotros...no quiero estar muy alejada de Eddie...hay mucha loba por aquí suelta...

Como tu, zorrona de mieeeerda. Ugh, tranquilizate y respira, Sakura...respira...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Creo que tuve pesadillas con el intento de beso que me dio Estefany. Arrg. Aún podía sentir ese tacto pegajoso y nada sensual de sus labios. Podían usar esa cosa como atrapa-hombres, joder...más que nada como actuaba como un puñetero pegamento de contacto.

No podía imaginarme lo que me podía esperar de la cita con Estefany. No iba a gusto, así que daba por sentado de que la cita no iba a ser de mi agrado...pero no me imaginaba que iba a ser tan horrible. Me hubiera encantado desahogarme con alguno de mis amigos pero, ¿con quién? Ese mismo domingo los chicos habían salido con sus respectivas parejas. A Meiling se le había antojado ir a no se qué sitio y Eriol y Tomoyo estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido entre las sábanas. Me quedaba Sakura, pero ni de coña iba a hablar con ella de este tema. No cuando ella era la protagonista de mis sueños más estúpidos y románticos. Lo único que podía hacer con el tema cita era hacer una bola y tragármelo hasta el lunes.

Sí, sí...el lunes no fue mucho mejor. Que yo no saliera nada contento de la cita no quería decir que Estefany sintiera lo mismo; la muy loca no hacía más que perseguirme, desde que puse un pie en el campus pasando por todas y cada una de mis clases. Así que cuando sonó el timbre que nos avisaba de la hora del almuerzo ahí estaba Estefany, alias la omnipresente y apodada Mr Potato.

\- Me muero de ganas por ver lo que está preparando Rika para el baile...espero que dejen suficiente sitio en el gimnasio para bailar...¡me encanta bailar! - gritó haciendo que algunas personas se giraran – Ya sabes, Eddie...tienes que prepararte para esa noche – se acercó a mi lo justo como para que me dieran ganas de salir corriendo – Te tienes que preparar para un baile en la pista conmigo...y para un baile más íntimo, cariño – y me dio una palmadita en el culo. Estefany...me acababa de tocar el culo...Oh, por favor...

Con toda la paciencia que conseguí reunir entré en la cafetería. La mesa en la que nos solíamos sentar ya estaba ocupada por los chicos...y por Yue. No se qué demonios le pasaba pero últimamente no se separaba de Sakura. Bueno, sí que sabía lo que le pasaba...estaba pilladísimo por ella. Miré a Sakura. No parecía estar muy feliz ese día, tenía pinta de no haber dormido bien...Yue le susurró algo, entonces miró en mi dirección. Mierda. El poder de sus ojos sobre mi hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara como un loco. Su boca abierta me invitaba a tener pensamientos pecaminosos...pero ahora no me estaba mirando a mi. Giré un poco la cabeza para comprobar que Estefany seguía siguiéndome...y a juzgar por la dirección de sus pasos tenía la intención de sentarse con nosotros. Por Dios, la comida se me iba a indigestar...eso si no se intoxicaba con las partículas mortales que emanaba su perfume...

\- Hola, chicos. Espero que no os importe que me siente con vosotros...no quiero estar muy alejada de Eddie...hay mucha loba por aquí suelta...- los chicos dejaron de comer y de hablar entre ellos para mirarme a mi. Incluída Sakura.

\- ¿Mucha loba, eh? - murmuró Tomoyo.

\- Sí...Eddie es taaan mono y taaaan guapo que no me extrañaría nada que alguna de estas chicas – abarcó la cafetería con la mano – Quisiera estar con él – suspiré hastiado.

\- Que yo sepa no soy propiedad de nadie – murmuré. Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

\- Eh...Shaoran...Lien y yo te tenemos que...comentar una cosita – dijo mi hermano - ¿Podrías salir un momentito fuera con nosotros?

No le contesté, directamente me levanté de la silla deseoso de salir como fuera de ese sitio infernal en el que me había colocado Estefany.

\- Yue, te dejamos al mando. Cuida de las chicas – bromeó Eriol. Yue le contestó con un corte de manga...

Salimos al jardín trasero y nos sentamos en una de las mesas; ese sitio se estaba convitiendo en nuestro centro de operaciones...

\- Desembucha – espetó Lien – Ya estás tardando en contarnos lo que pasó en esa cita...- suspiré. Aquí viene lo bueno...

\- Estefany me llevó al Friday's – los chicos asintieron – Estuvimos hablando un rato de la universidad – rodé los ojos – Y luego...luego me besó – los chicos se miraron entre si.

\- ¿Y por qué no te veo ni un poco feliz? ¿Es porque no remataste la noche como era debido? - dijo Eriol moviendo las caderas. No pude evitar la cara de asco que puse.

\- Nos estás ocultando algo, Eddie – dijo Lien imitando el tono de voz de Estefany.

\- No me gustó – reconocí.

\- ¿La cita?

\- No, no me gustó nada en general. Joder, Estefany es una de esas chicas que pierden encanto en las distancias cortas. Y ya si abre la boca ni te digo. Es frívola, creída y falsa...No me gusta ni la forma en la que se viste ni la forma en la que habla...

\- No te gusta nada de ella – resumió Eriol.

\- No...

\- Pero no le has hecho saber que la cita no te gustó – Lien no preguntaba, afirmaba...qué bien me conocían estos cabrones...Negué lentamente.

\- Y aún así vas a ir con ella al baile – dijo Eriol. Asentí – De puta madre, Shaoran. Si no te gusta no tienes más que decírselo y dejar de soportar su presencia – dijo como si fuera obvio.

\- No es tan fácil – espeté – Sakura se comprometió a darme clases para que pudiera estar con Estefany...No puedo defraudarla...- susurré.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Tirarte a una chica que no te gusta en lo más mínimo? - no pude evitar la cara de asco.

\- No importa, Eriol – dijo Lien con una sonrisa – A juzgar por la cara de asco de nuestro amigo seguro que eso no sería posible...no creo que se le levantara – los dos se rieron como hiena.

\- Yo que tu le decía que no quieres verla más y punto – la lógica de Eriol era increíble.

\- No puedo, al menos no hasta que pase el baile..- murmuré.

\- Pues corres un serio problema...puede que Estefany quiera violarte en algún rincón – Eriol lo dijo en tono de broma, pero yo no me reí.

\- Dejemos a Shaoran que elija lo que quiera hacer – dijo Lien – Él es mayorcito...y estoy seguro de que seguirá sus instintos...

Los chicos y yo volvimos a la cafetería para terminar de almorzar. Comprobé con gusto cómo Estefany se había marchado.

\- ¿Dónde está Estefany? - Sakura me miró a los ojos y suspiró. Estaba tan guapa...

\- La han llamado del equipo de animadoras, pero tranquilo. Nos ha dicho que te digamos que luego te llama – genial...

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Todos nos mirábamos entre si, sin sacar ningún tema de conversación como solíamos hacer. El ambiente estaba raro y mucho em temía que había sido por la aparición de Estefany en nuestra mesa. Yue se incorporó de golpe en su silla y miró a algún punto de la cristalera que daba a los jardines. Todos le miramos extrañados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Sakura.

\- Tengo una pista que rastrear – murmuró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía por la puerta.

Yue salió con cara de espía a lo Yue Bond dejándonos super confundidos a todos. Entonces aproveché para acercarme un poco más a Sakura.

\- ¿Qué...qué tal? - pregunté. Sakura miró a ambos lados y me miró.

\- No te acerques tanto...No me gustaría desatar la furia de Estefany – rodé los ojos.

\- Creo que sobrevivirá a una conversación entre tu y yo. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien...supongo...¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal tu cita?

\- Eh...bien...bien...

Ambos nos quedamos sin saber qué decirnos...hasta que nos salvó el timbre de nuevo. Sakura me sonrió y se marchó perdiéndose con los demás estudiantes. ¿Esto era lo que me iba a quedar de mi amistad con Sakura? Era incluso peor que antes de nuestro acuerdo. No podría soportar esta lejanía con Sakura...

Me escabullí hasta mis siguientes clases esperando que Estefany no me siguiera. La conversación con los chicos me había dado que pensar. Vamos a ver, mi cita con Estefany había sido un completo desastre con lo cual quería decir que no había esperanzas para nosotros en la noche del baile. Y menos si ella quería tener un contacto más...físico conmigo. No soportaría notar otra vez esos labios contra los míos...Puaj. Y por otro lado estaba Sakura. Aún no sabía quién era el hijo de puta que la tenía tan pillada. Era evidente que Yue no era porque si no no habría problema; el muy capullo estaba pillado por ella. No, tenía que ser otro tío...¿pero quién? Debería de fijarme bien en la noche del baile para ver a quién demonios le hace suspirar a Sakura...

Ya me estaba dando pereza que llegara esa noche...nunca había asistido a ninguno de los bailes de instituto ni nada parecido debido a mi no popularidad. Sí, señor...bonita forma de estrenarme en un baile...Y si a eso le sumamos los dichosos disfraces que debíamos de llevar...Sólo esperaba que Meiling no me hubiera comprado un disfraz con pololos y calzones...

Cuando llegó la hora de salir estaba más que ansioso por coger mi coche y largarme bien lejos de allí. Caminé por los pasillos llenos de gente. Demasiada gente de nuevo. ¿Qué cojones pasaba últimamente por aquí? Sakura y los chicos aparecieron a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tiene que pasar aquí?- preguntó Tomoyo.

\- Oh, oh...- mirad.

Todos miramos hacia nos indicaba Meiling. Yue se había puesto en medio del pasillo.

\- Chicos...¡Chicos! - como no le hacían caso silbó cual claxon de camionero. Ahora sí se hizo un silencio – Eso está mejor...- sonrió ampliamente – Me he encontrado con la organizadora del baile, nuestra querida Rika...y me ha dicho que se muere de ganas por oir vuestras opiniones. Quiere saber qué opinais sobre la decoración del gimnasio – las voces de la gente se oyó a lo largo del pasillo. Los chicos y yo nos miramos extrañados.

\- ¿De qué coño va todo esto? - murmuró Sakura.

\- Así que si sois tan amables de gastar un poquito de vuestro tiempo...sólo serán cinco minutos – dijo Yue.

No se si lo que les movió a toda esa gente fue la curiosidad o el simple hecho de que se lo había pedido Yue, el caso es que un montón de estudiantes le siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta del gimnasio. Antes de abrir carraspeó para tener de nuevo la atención sobre él.

\- Espero que sepais apreciar muy bien el tiempo que emplea nuestra querida Rika en decorar el gimnasio...está poniendo todo su esfuerzo y tesón en que esto sea primoroso...Lo que vais a ver será inolvidable...

Yue abrió la puerta. Hostía...puta...Y tanto que será inolvidable...Los estudiantes no tardaron en sacar los teléfonos móviles para inmortalizar la escena...madre del amor hermoso...

\- Rika – gritó Eriol – Hagas lo que hagas...¡ponte bragas!

Una carcajada enorme por parte de todos los estudiantes rompió el silencio que se había creado. La cara de Rika era de total vergüenza mientras se recolocaba la falda y se bajaba del regazo desnudo y excitado del director de la universidad...Jo. Der...


	16. 51

CAPÍTULO 51 NOCHE EN EL BAILE...O NO

Oh. Por. Favor. ¡Qué asco, joder! Estos lindos ojitos habían visto muchas cosas a lo largo de mis diecinueve años de vida...pero jamás esperé ver algo tan asqueroso como esto. La imágen de Rika subida en el regazo del señor Campbell fue totalmente repugnante...pero no fue la peor. Lo peor de todo fue cuando esa maldita zorrona mentirosa se despegó del cuerpo del director y nos dejó ver a todos las partes nobles – bueno, no tan nobles – de ese hombre de mediana edad. Uuuughhh. Las risas no tardaron en alzarse al ver al director en todo su "esplendor". Joder, se podía decir que Rika seguía siendo vírgen porque el tamaño de ese hombre dejaba mucho que desear. El señor Campbell se apresuró a subirse los pantalones y a colocarse la ropa...ante la antenta mirada de varias decenas de alumnos.

\- ¿Y bien? - dijo Yue - ¿Qué os ha parecido la decoración del gimnasio? - sonrió como la hiena perversa que era...y me encantaba.

\- Creí que el baile iba sobre el Renacimiento – gritó una voz detrás de nosotros – No del circo de los horrores – otra carcajada común resonó en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Has sido tu el pedazo de cabrón que nos ha descubierto? - chilló Rika. Uhhhh. Esto se ponía interesante. ¿Alquien me podía hacer el favor de traerme palomitas y un refresco?

\- Sí – Yue sonrió aún más ampliamente.

\- ¡Serás hijo de puta!

\- Rika – le regañó el señor Campbell mientras intentaba que su escaso pelo tapara su calva – No hables así, esas no son formas de hablar para una señorita – Rika se lanzó su mirada psicótica matadora.

\- Oh, cállate...picha floja – ahora fue el turno de un sonoro "oh" por parte del público...digo, los alumnos.

\- ¡Rika! - dijo escandalizado.

\- Deja de sermonearme, no eres mi puto padre...

\- Pero estoy contigo y...- Rika se empezó a reir en su cara.

\- No me jodas, George...si he estado follando contigo todo este tiempo ha sido para que mi nota subiera...

Vaya, vaya...me preguntaba cuanto tiempo llevaría Rika tirándose a ese infeliz y amargado del señor George Cambpell...Miré a ese hombre. Joder, tenía que estar muy desesperada por subir nota; ese tío era el anti morbo total...Había visto por ahí a hombres de cincuenta y tantos años atractivos...nada que ver con este. El pobre estaba medio calvo, su barriga se veía mucho antes que su cuerpo y le faltaban como treinta centímetros de altura...y otros diez centímetros en otro sitio. Hasta donde todos sabíamos ese hombre estaba casado y era un religioso estricto. De ahí que no aprobara el embarazo "en pecado" de Meiling...Jooooder...y parecía tonto.

\- Pagarás las consecuencias de esto, jovencita – dijo muy enfadado el director.

\- Creo que las pagarán ambos...

Todos nos giramos para ver entrar en acción al jefe de estudios. Oh, oh...esto se iba poniendo bueno por momentos. Muchiiisimo mejor que ir al cine.

\- Stuart – murmuró el señor Campbell super nervioso – Esto no es lo que parece...- todos, todos absolutamente rodamos los ojos.

\- George, un alumno me acaba de enseñar las fotos que os acaban de hacer a Rika y a ti – Eriol alzó el móvil sonriendo dejando bien claro quien fue ese alumno – Lo siento mucho, pero voy a pedir el cese de tu pueso a la comisión de estudios – al señor Campbell se le fue el color de la cara.

\- Stuart...mi mujer se enterará y...

\- Lo siento. Este lo que acaba de pasar es inaceptable. Ahora si no te importa, tenemos una reunión urgente a la que acudir.

El jefe de estudios y el director abandonaron el gimnasio. Bon voyage, señor Campbell. No es que me cayera mal el director, pero si le había odiado un poquito cuando se enteró del embarazo de Meiling y la "invitó" a marcharse...

Pero que el señor Campbell abandonara la escena no quiso decir que se acabara el culebrón; Rika seguía en medio del gimnasio mirandonos a todos mientras nos desafiaba con la mirada.

\- Eres un hijo de puta, Yue – este sonrió como si le hubiera llamado tío bueno.

\- Y tu eres una zorra mentirosa y encima puta – se oyeron un par de aplausos por parte del grupo. Yue se lo estaba pasando en grande – Yo que tu vendería ese estúpido anillo de promesa de virginidad...dudo que quede alguna parte de tu cuerpo vírgen – Rika pasó por todos lo colores del morado rabia en su cara.

\- Ya tienes lo que querías – dijo mirándome a mi - ¿Qué le has ofrecido a Yue para que me descubriera? ¿Te le has follado de nuevo? ¿Se la has chupado? ¡Dime! - Shaoran se tensó a mi lado.

\- No ha hecho nada de eso – espetó Yue claramente enfadado – Se cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición...Simplemente he ayudado a una amiga – la pelirroja se rio mientras le miraba despectivamente – Oh, perdona...lo siento, no me acordaba que tu no tienes amigos...sólo tienes perritos falderos que caminan detrás de ti esperando que les lances una galleta...

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó con Jake, no? - Rika ignoró a Yue para seguir conmigo – Es por eso...- salí de la multitud en la que estaba incrustada y me puse frente a ella.

\- No te entiendo...no entiendo con qué fin hiciste lo que hiciste...Dejaste que quedara como una puta delante de mis compañeros siendo mentira...ahora mírate...estás en la misma situación con la única diferencia de que en tu caso es verdad...¿Tanto me odiabas? - Rika entrecerró los ojos.

\- Sí – susurró haciendo que se me helara la piel.

\- ¿Por qué? Por esa época no era popular, era la niña sosa y boba que sólo leía y estudiaba. Tu eras la diva, la guapa...No lo entiendo.

\- Eres una estúpida...

\- Cuidado con tu boca – espetó Yue.

\- ¿No sabes por qué te odié tanto? Por Yukito – la miré extrañada.

\- ¿Yukito? ¿Quién es Yukito?

\- ¡Ugh! - gritó exasperada – ¡Y tendrás la decencia de decirme que no sabes quién es!

\- Pues no, no lo sé...

\- Yukito...¡Yukito! El capitán del equipo del instituto...Estaba enamorada de ese estúpido...como una idiota – agachó la cabeza por unos segundos; cuando me volvió a mirar tenía un gesto de total odio hacia mi – Y él estaba colado por ti – abrí los ojos sorprendida – Estaba enamorado de la sosa y tonta niñata Sakura...¡Te prefirió a ti antes que a mi! - chilló.

\- ¿Y por eso destrozaste mi reputación? - pregunté - ¿Sabes qué? Me das pena, Rika...sólo eres una chica que tiene que joder la vida de los demás porque la suya propia es mísera e infeliz...- la miré de arriba abajo – Espero que te vaya bien fuera de esta universidad.

Me di la vuelta y abandoné el gimnasio para ir hasta mi coche. Reconozco que me quedé un poco shockeada al enterarme de la verdad sobre Rika y lo que me hizo con Jake...Era increíble como la mente humana se retorcía en algunos casos para llegar a su objetivo...

Los chicos no tardaron en unirse a mi en el aparcamiento; estaban todos, inluído Yue.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Sakura? - me preguntó Shaoran visiblemente preocupado.

\- Bien...supongo...Ni en lo más remoto me pude imaginar los motivos de Rika para hundirme...Ni recuerdo al tal Yukito del que ha hablado.

\- Yo si, por favor...Sakura, era el capitán del equipo – dijo Lien rodando los ojos – Era un buen tío, es cierto que de vez en cuando te miraba con...intensidad. Rika debió de intentar algo con él y él le contó sus sentimientos hacia ti...

\- Pero Yukito nunca me dijo nada...¡por el amor de todo lo sagrado, ni siquiera sabía que existía!

\- Supongo que lo que pasó con Jake le desanimó un poco...y después tu cambio a devora hombres – Lien se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno...eso ahora no tiene mayor importancia...- miré a Yue – Gracias...la verdad es que te has lucido...

\- Se lo merecía...Cuando estábamos comiendo la he visto correr a escondidas por el ventanal...la he seguido y...¡arg! Ha sido un poco asqueroso ver como esa golfilla y el director se besaba y...bueno, comenzaban con su intercambio de fluidos – todos hicimos una mueca de asco.

\- Ahoras todo ha terminado...por fin tendremos un poco de calma – murmuré.

\- ¡Eddie! - vale, borremos lo de la calma...Estefany se acercó hasta nosotros y se pegó a Shaoran como la lapa que era – Las chicas me acaban de contar lo que ha pasado...¡tienes que contarmelo con todo lujo de detalles! - Shaoran frunció el ceño.

\- Eh...ahora no puedo...Tengo que irme a...a...¡a probarme el disfraz para el baile! - se despidió de todos con la mano y se marchó de allí en su reluciente coche.

\- ¿Y a este qué le pasa? - preguntó Eriol. Meiling sonrió.

\- Bueno...- puede que esté un poco asustado por el disfraz...Lleva leotardos – los chicos se rieron a carcajadas – Los vuestros también – bien, fuera risas...

\- ¿Que Eddie lleva leotardos! - preguntó Estefany – Guau...me muero de ganas por verle – se relamió los labios – Con ese pedazo de paquete que tiene...

Oh, oh...Hasta aquí ha llegado mi cupo de escuchar y ver cosas desagradables. Si estaba un minuto más con Estefany a menos de un metro de mi esto podía acabar un poquito mal. Me despedí rápidamente de los chicos y me fui a mi casa.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Era cierto que estaba contenta porque Rika se descubriera ante todos como la mentirosa e hipócrita que era...pero no por ello estaba dando saltos de alegría. No quería rebajarme a su nível disfrutando del dolor ajeno. Eso me haría parecerme un poquito a ella...

Y luego estaba lo de Shaoran. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón podría aceptar que estuviera con otra persona, con la persona que él eligiera...pero lo que no podía hacer era estar ahí delante mientras los veía juntos. No, por favor.

Los días siguientes se hicieron un poco más llevaderos porque el tema principal era el lío de Rika con el director. En estos días había un "vacío legal" en la universidad, estábamos sin director. El jefe de estudios se hizo cargo del puesto mientras hacían la sustitución permanente.

Apenas quedaban un par de días para el famoso baile. No tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero lo iba a intentar. Por Yue y por mis amigos...aunque me iba a costar un triunfo tener que permanecer en la misma sala que Shaoran y Estefany...La preparación del baile había seguido su curso a pesar de la inmediata expulsión de Rika de la universidad; una chica de la clase de Meiling le había tomado el relevo y, al parecer, estaba haciendo muy buen trabajo...

Hoy, a sólo un día del baile, llegaba el sustituto del señor Campbell. Todos nos reunimos en el campo de beisbol para dar la bienvenida al nuevo director...Bueno, no era director, era directora. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta años y con cara amable. Se subió a las gradas como lo hizo días atrás Rika y nos saludó a todos.

\- Hola a todos...soy Grace Anderson, vuestra nueva directora. Espero vuestra colaboración para el correcto funcionamiento de la universidad. Sois personas adultas y confío en que no haya nuevos...conflictos como el que hubo hace pocos días. Podeis consultarme lo que querais, cualquier duda que tengais o cualquier problema...soy vuestro aliado, no vuestro enemigo.

\- Esa mujer si que sabe hablar – murmuró Eriol.

La señora Anderson se bajó de las gradas y puso rumbo hacia su nuevo despacho dentro del edificio. Meiling caminó tras ella. Los chicos nos miramos entre nosotros extrañados. Tomoyo y yo nos acercamos hasta donde estaban.

\- Eh...señora Anderson...- la aludida se giró y sonrió al ver a Meiling.

\- Dígame, señorita...

\- Meiling Li – dijo mi pequeña amiga.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Meiling? - esta se retorció las manos nerviosa.

\- Verá...yo...estoy embarazada...de tres meses – la mujer asintió.

\- Felicidades. Eres jóven pero estoy segura de que sabrás controlar la situación – Tomoyo y yo sonreímos.

\- Eh...¡gracias! El caso es que...el señor Campbell me dijo que no podía seguir estudiando cuando...bueno, cuando esté tan redonda como una sandía – la mujer sonrió.

\- Al parecer ese hombre cometió muchos errores en este centro...- murmuró – No tienes que marcharte de aquí. Tu deber es seguir tus estudios hasta que ese chiquitín decida nacer – Meiling sonrió.

\- ¿No tengo que dejar las clases?

\- No – dijo la nueva directora sonriendo - ¿En qué mundo vivimos? Eso pasa en los institutos, no en las universidades...de hecho, muchos centros tienen guardería para alumnos con hijos...quizás estudie esa idea...- Meiling sonrió aún más – Que tengas un buen día, Meiling...

Las tres nos abrazamos felices. El gran miedo de Meiling era no poder seguir estudiando...y gracias a esta mujer lo iba a poder seguir haciendo sin ningún problema. La felicidad de Meiling era inmensa, tanto que al día siguiente, mientras nos arreglábamos para el baile, aún seguía dando botes y saltado.

\- Deja de saltar o marearás a mi sobrino – dijo Tomoyo. Habíamos quedado en arreglarnos en mi casa, ya que en casa de los Li había demasiado chico suelto.

\- Mi pequeña judía está perfectamente bien – dijo sobándose la tripa.

Seguí maquillándome sin ganas. No había podido ver a Shaoran a solas después de lo de Rika. Seguramente sería lo mejor; no me apetecía nada ver cómo Estefany le comía la boca...Seguí maquillando mis ojos con más fuerza de lo normal. Esta noche iba a ser digna de recordar...A través del espejo de mi tocador pude ver que Meiling ya se había puesto su traje; estaba preciosa son esa diadema del mismo color. Parecía toda una princesita. Tomoyo se puso su vestido rojo y un legante recogido que dejaba ver su cuello y escote a la perfección. Me di prisa para terminar mi peinado; me lo recogí haciendo una cascada de rizos dejando que mi mata de pelo cayera por mi espalda. Miré mi vestido negro de terciopelo y me lo puse con ayuda de las chicas. Apretaron el corset interior hasta lo indecible, pero merecía la pena...me hacía una cintura envidiable.

\- Guau...el pobre Yue lo va a flipar contigo – murmuró Tomoyo.

Apenas me dio tiempo a sonreir a mi amiga ya que el timbre de la puerta sonó. Con cuidado bajamos a abrir a Lien y a Eriol. Las chicas se rieron con ganas al ver las pintas de sus novios con esos leotardos.

\- No tiene gracia – murmuró el grandullón – Vosotras estais preciosas...nosotros ridículos...La moda del siglo XV era una mierda para los hombres...

\- No te hundas en la miseria...esos leotardos te hacen un culito muy respingón – dijo Tomoyo conteniendo la risa.

\- Me voy a baile...esperemos que todos vayan igual de ridículos que nosotros – los chicos se fueron para los coches. Tomoyo y Meiling me miraron preocupadas.

\- Podemos esperar a que llegue Yue...no quedará mucho – negué con la cabeza.

\- No, está bien...tu lo has dicho, vendrá dentro de poco...

Las chicas se despidieron de mi con la mano. Genial. Esto de quedarme sola en mi casa mientras estaba teniendo un serio dilema en mi cabeza no era bueno; esto me daba tiempo para pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer si veía a Shaoran y a Estefany besándose? ¿Iba a aguantar tenerles en frente mientras se metían mano, mientras se susurraban cosas? ¿Podría aguantar ver al chico del que estaba enamorada con otra? Dios mío, sentía que hiperventilaba con el simple hecho de imaginarme esa escena. No...no podría...El timbre volvió a sonar por segunda vez en esta noche. Era Yue, evidentemente. No me paré a mirar su disfraz, ni el gorro que llevaba y que en otro momento me habría parecido gracioso...No, no podía con esto...

\- Yue – susurré...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¿Qué demonios hacía yo metido en mi coche, con este estúpido disfraz, con estas estúpidas mallas y camino a casa de Estefany? ¿Hasta donde había llegado yo? No quería estar en ese baile, al menos no con Estefany pegada a mi en todo momento. Esta iba a ser una noche digna de recordar. Joder.

Los días anteriores apenas había podido hablar con Sakura...pero, ¿de qué iba a hablar con ella? Sentía que nuestra relación se había enfriado hasta llegar a los diez grados bajo cero. Había perdido a Sakura y había ganado a Estefany...vaya cambio más estúpido. Esto me pasaba con seguir con una farsa que no sentía. Debería de haber sido fiel a mis sentimientos y decirle la verdad a Estefany...que no la soportaba y que prefería mil veces estar con Sakura...

Esperé pacientemente en la puerta de su casa hasta que se dignó a salir. Bien, por mi como si no salía nunca...pero lo hizo. Hostia...El vestido que llevaba Estefany dejaba claro que no iba disfrzada de dama del Renacimiento...más bien de cortesana. Joooder. Los pechos se le salían de manera literal por el escote hasta el punto de parecer incómodo...y en su cara había demasiado maquillaje, como siempre. Estuve tentado a decirle que el aquella época no existían los delineadores y las pestañas postizas, pero me mordí la lengua a tiempo. Me miró de arriba abajo quedándose más tiempo del necesario con la mirada fija en mi entrepierna. Mal empezábamos...

\- Estás...fantástico – rodé los ojos sin que me viera.

\- Si tu lo dices – murmuré.

Una vez dentro del coche busqué una emisora de música dance a todo volumen, no es que fuera fanático de llevar la música muy alta en el coche, pero ese sacrificio valdría la pena...así no tendría que escuchar la cháchara sin sustancia de Estefany.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad comprobé que había mucha gente ya en el baile...y que no era el único haciendo el ridiculo; todos los chicos llevaban más o menos la misma indimentaria...y la misma cara de tierra, trágame...

El gimnasio estaba decorado con Ieranro, aunque no me preocupé mucho en mirar la decoración del lugar; bastante tenía con estar al aldo de Estefany mientras esta me comía con los ojos. En cuanto entramos en el gimnasio muchos compañeros nos miraron y cuchichearon. Bieeeeeen. Barrí con mi mirada el lugar esperando ver a mis hermanos o a Sakura...pero no vi a nadie que me pudiera salvar de este sufrimiento.

\- Eddie...¿por qué no vas a un vaso de ponche? - movió en exceso sus pestañas...y ya sabía lo que pasaba cuando hacía eso. Huí de allí antes de que presenciara otra caída de pestañas en todo su esplendor.

\- Toma – murmuré.

\- Eddie...podríamos bailar un poco – dijo moviendo las caderas – Me muero por saber si eso que tienes ahí – señaló mi entrepierna – es tan bueno como parece – Oh, por Dios...

\- Eh...no me gusta bailar – hizo un puchero que pretendía ser adorable – Ve tu...yo te espero aquí.

\- Está bien...pero luego prometeme que podremos estar solos...me muero de ganas por estar contigo – susurró en mi oído.

Arg, arggggg. Me dieron ganas de decirla "quita, bicho"...menos mal que se marchó antes de que soltara mi boca. Me sorprendí a mi mismo yendo a por un ponche para mi, más que nada por hacer algo...No quería etsra aquí...aún me preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo...A lo lejos vi que mis hermanos y sus parejas habían llegado. Perfecto. No iba a ser yo el que arruinara su momento feliz en el baile con la cara de mustio que tenía, así que me limité a saludarles con la mano y a observarles mientras ellos repartían felicidad y amor...cabrones con suerte...

Agarré mi copa de ponche con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras Estefany se movía de manera exagerada en medio del gimnasio al ritmo de la música...como siguiéramos así íbamos a acabar en urgencias; corría serio peligro de dislocarse la cadera...No estaba nada a gusto con este disfraz. Los leotardos se me pegaban a la entrepierna de manera casi vergonzosa, Jesús...menuda moda la de ese siglo...Pero eso no era lo que más me molestaba; lo que más me inquietaba era el hecho de no haber vosto a Sakura por el baile...¿dónde demonios estaría? ¿La habría pasado algo? Me puse más nervioso aún cuando vi a Yue...solo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? En cuanto Yue me vio se acercó a mi mientras intentaba en vano hacer que sus mallas se despegaran un poco de sus piernas. En eso estábamos igual...

\- ¿Dónde está Sakura? - dije sin poder evitarlo.

\- Hola, Shaoran...- dijo de forma irónica. Rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no ha venido Sakura? - miró a ambos lados, me cogió por la manga y me llevó a un sitio en el que la música se oía un poco más baja.

\- Has venido al baile con Estefany – fruncí el ceño.

\- Sí...

\- ¿Es ella la chica que te gusta? - mi ceño se frunció aún más hasta parecer el Gran Cañón del Colorado.

\- Gustarme...yo no lo diría así...¿Por qué no ha venido Sakura? ¿Ha...ha quedado con el chico que le gusta?

\- ¡Ugh! Eres imbécil.

\- Venga, insúltame...

\- Es la verdad...a ver, ¿te gusta Estefany o no? - miré a la pista...por Dios, no – Vale, no me contestes...por tu cara deduzco que no te agrada mucho...- negué lentamente - ¿Por qué cojones le haces creer a Sakura que te gusta Estefany? - suspiré.

\- Porque antes me gustaba...lo que pasa es que...bueno...- dejé de hablar y miré a Yue a sus ojos azules - ¿Y yo por qué te estoy contando esto? - sonrió como un cabrón.

\- Porque ahora mismo soy como tu hada madrina.

\- Está bien, Hada Madrina Jane – esntrecerró los ojos – Dime dónde está Sakura y dejémonos de confesiones...- suspiró.

\- Está en casa...me ha dado plantón – abrí los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué? - Yue sonrió.

\- Definitivamente estás muy ciego...Sakura está loca por ti – abrí la boca hasta casi tocar el suelo – No se atreve a decírtelo, pero ya me he cansado de ver cómo lo pasa mal por ti, cabrón con suerte...

A ver, a ver...Yue acababa de decir que Sakura...¿estaba loca por mi? Eso era imposible...

\- Ella está pillada por un chico, me lo dijo...- Yue asintió.

\- Eres tu...se le nota a la legua...- sentí que mi corazón botaba y botaba feliz como un loco – Por tu cara deduzco que sientes lo mismo...

\- Eres muy bueno deduciendo...no puedo estar más colado por ella...– sonrió con tristeza - ¿Por qué me dices esto? Sakura te gusta – suspiró.

\- Pues por eso...Sakura me gusta y quiero que sea feliz...aunque no sea conmigo...¿Por qué no dejas de hablar conmigo y vas a su casa? - miré hacia la pista de baile – No importa, yo me encargo de Estefany...ve a por Sakura y dile lo que sientes...

Sin poder evitarlo abracé a Yue con todas mis fuerzas. Me había demostrado que era un tío de los pies a la cabeza...ese cabrón era un buen tío...podría ser un amigo de puta madre,

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Ve a por tu chica!

Le sonreí una vez más a Yue y salí corriendo a meterme en mi Volvo. Sí, sí...iría por mi chica...


	17. 52

CAPÍTULO 52 LA MEJOR NOCHE

Lo sentía de veras por Yue, pero no podía ir a ese baile. Era superior a mis fuerzas. La sola idea de enfrentarme a la parejita feliz hacía que mi tensión se disparara. Yue, sin decirle ni una sola palabra, entendió lo que me pasaba. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dio las buenas noches. Cuando le vi alejarse me sentí mal con él. Le había dado plantón a Yue y a mis amigos...pero no podía hacer otra cosa por esta noche. No podía enfrentarme a esa fiesta sabiendo que Shaoran iba a estar allí con la chica que de verdad deseaba. Esa...guarrona...

Subí las escaleras y me quité el vestido negro que tanto me había gustado. Lo colgué en una percha y lo envolví en su funda...ahí se iba a quedar de momento...¿Qué esperabas? Tenías muy claro desde el principio a qué te exponias cuando aceptaste las clases...Dios, tenía que haber renunciado a esta locura cuando empecé a sentir lo que siento por Shaoran. Sabía que no iba a salir nada bueno de esto...Ahora tenía el corazón echo trizas por su culpa...

Cada uno habíamos cumplido nuestra parte del trato. Shaoran había quedado con Estefany, se había acostado con ella y aparentemente todo había salido bien...tan bien que, al parecer, Estefany estaba encantada.

Me puse el pijama de ositos y la bata, me fui a la cocina y me hice un montón de tortitas para mi sola. El azúcar y el chocolate nunca fallaban y yo esta noche me iba a poner como una cerda. Cogí mi plato – con cinco tortitas – el sirope de chocolate y la nata y me fui al salón a hacer maratón de películas románticas y lacrimógenas. Empecé con Romeo y Julieta, la versión antigua...como me supo a poco seguí con Titanic. Sí, Titanic...joder, no lo podía evitar. Era masoquiste, también. Ver a DiCaprio en su mejor época y destilando amor por los cuatro costados me estaba costando ya el quinto jodido paquete de pañuelos...

Llamaron a la puerta en el momento en el que Jack estaba dibujando el cuerpo desnudo de Tomoyo. ¿Quién coño podía ser a estas horas? De mala gana me levanté mientras me sonaba la nariz. Y al abrir la puerta me quedé con la boca abierta. Ahí estaba la persona a la que menos había esperado ver. Era Shaoran. Estaba frente a mi apoyado en mi puerta con ese estúpido traje con polainas.

\- ¿Qué ...qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar en el baile con Estefany – dije tras recuperarme del impacto inicial.

\- Hola, Sakura – dijo irónico - ¿No vas a dejarme pasar?

Me hice a un lado haciendo que su perfume se me colara en la nariz. Cerré los ojos brevemente guardando en mi memoria ese dulce aroma.

\- ¿Estás viendo Titanic? De ahí la nariz roja y los pañuelos, ¿no? - preguntó con una ceja alzada – Hace un par de horas que deberías de estar en el baile, Sakura.

\- No pienso ir, así que si has venido por eso estás perdiendo tu tiempo...a Estefany no le gusta que le hagan esperar.

\- Arreglate y ven conmigo...no tardarás nada. Ya estás maquillada y peinada...- dijo señalándome - los chicos están allí esperándonos – dijo ignorando mis palabras.

\- No, no pienso ir, Shaoran...Le he dado platón a Yue, no pieses que voy a ir ahora contigo...De verdad, vete...No soy la mejor compañía esta noche...Estefany te estará esperando...

\- ¡Al demonio Estefany! – gritó – Estoy aquí por ti, Sakura...- le miré a los ojos – No...no quiero estar allí si tu no estás...- susurró.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- He hablado con Yue...bueno, más bien él ha hablado conmigo...Me...me ha dicho lo que sientes por mi y...yo...¡joder! Me...he enamorado de ti, Sakura. Si no te lo digo reviento...

\- Pero...pero estuviste con Estefany – negó rápidamente con cara de ¿asco?

\- No hice nada con ella salvo aguantar un beso por su parte...te juro que mantuve la boca cerrada y la lengua quieta – le miré sin entender – Ella no eres tu...no huele como tu, ni me mira como tu...y ese beso que me dio no se puede ni comparar a los de tus labios...

Oh, Dios...oh, Dios...Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que desde hacía tiempo me cortaban la respiración. Yo debía de parecer tonta ahí, en medio de mi salón mientras en la tele Jack y Tomoyo echaban un kiki en las bodegas del Titanic y con la boca tan abierta como un buzón de correos.

\- Quizás he hecho mal en venir...supongo que Yue estaba equivocado en lo que me ha dicho...no...no debería de haber venido...- agachó la cabeza y se giró para irse, pero le cogí del brazo a tiempo.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? Es que...lo que menos me esperaba era esto...

\- Lo siento, Sakura...siento sentir lo que siento...

\- No lo sientas, Shaoran...- suspiré – Yue te ha dicho la verdad...Llevo más tiempo enamorada de ti del que quiero reconocer – confesé – Yo...yo no he sentido nunca algo así...contigo he compartido tantas cosas, Shaoran...no concibo estar con alguien que no seas tu...- Shaoran suspiró con satisfacción y ensanchó su sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces puedo hacer lo que me muero por hacer? - le miré sin entender.

No me dio tiempo a nada más, ya que Shaoran se abalanzó sobre mis labios. Cuando me quise dar cuenta tenía su deliciosa lengua en mi boca y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Ah, mi chico impulsivo...Me levantó del suelo sin aparente esfuerzo para que enroscara las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y así lo hice. Caminó conmigo encima hasta mi habitación, allí me dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Me quitó la bata que llevaba y sonrió.

\- ¿Pijama de ositos, Sakura? - dijo divertido – Quién lo diría...

\- ¿Disfraz con leotardos, Shaoran? Quién lo diría – sonrió de lado por mis palabras – Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir a decirme estas cosas me hubiera dejado puesto el vestido para el baile...es explosivo – susurré.

\- Ahora no hay tiempo...- volvió a besarme deseperado mientras me quitaba pa camiseta del pijama. Joder, cómo lo había echado de menos...- Aunque no me importarúa que más tarde me hicieras un pase privado...

Sonreí mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la capa del disfraz. Le desabroché botón a botón la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras él hacía un camino de besos por mi cuello. Cuando me tuvo sólo en braguitas me cogió de nuevo y me tumbó sobre la cama. Él aún conservaba esas apretadas y reveladoras mallas, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Agachó la cabeza hasta mi pecho dejándome sentir su cálido y enloquecedor aliento. Se centró en mi pezón perforado. Lo acarició con la lengua hasta hacerme gemir para luego cogerlo con los dientes y tirar suavemente.

\- ¿Te gusta, eh? - dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que me volvía loca.

\- Y a ti también, pervertido – me reí.

\- ¿Me has llamado pervertido? - me miró con fingido pesar - Vale, has herido mis sentimientos...me marcho – se levantó para irse aunque se lo impedí enrollando mis piernas en sus caderas mientras me frotaba contra él – Y yo soy el pervertido, ¿no? - jadeó.

Le bajé los benditos leotardos y acaricié ese bulto que se había formado bajo los boxers y que me estaba volviendo loca. Shaoran me acarició la cara, la boca, los labios...hasta que le cogí un dedo y me lo llevé a la boca y lo chupé, lo chupé como si estuviera lamiendo otra parte de su cuerpo. Shaoran me miró y cerró los ojos mucho. Cuando los volvió a abrir sus ojos estaban casi negros.

\- Te juro – jadeó – que tenía intención de hacer esto despacio...romántico y dulce...pero va a ser que no. Primero follamos y luego ya veremos – me reí a carcajadas – ¿Le tienes mucho cariño a estas braguitas?

Apenas me dio tiempo a negar nada, de un tirón de las arrancó de mi cuerpo. Oh, Dios...esto prometía...Bajó su boca hasta mi ombligo para dar un lametazo y después soplar. Me estaba matando, literalmente. Tenía su boca a escasos centímetros del lugar que reclamaba su atención y si no hacía algo pronto íbamos a tener problemas. Abrí un poco más las piernas ofreciendole mis mejores vistas y una indirecta muy directa. Se mordió el labio de manera totalmente pecaminosa y paseó sus manos por el interior de mis muslos, tan cerca, tan cerca...y se paró frunciendo el ceño

\- Shaoran, por Dios...

\- ¿Era chocolate lo que tenías en el salón? - asentí sin entender - ¿Y nata?

\- Sí, pero...

\- En seguida vuelvo.

Gemí de desesperación. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Tenía encima un grave caso de excitación máxima en el cuerpo y corríamos peligro de combustión espontánea...hasta que llegó a la habitación con el bote de chocolate en la mano y una gran erección entre las piernas.

\- Cariño, este – dijo señalando el chocolate – tu y yo nos lo vamos a pasar de lujo.

\- Joder – murmuré.

\- Sí, eso también.

Tuve que morderme el labio para no gemir como una histérica cuando Shaoran se quitó la única prenda que le quedaba. Ahí estaba ese pedazo de carne gloriosa que era enteramente para mi. Sólo para mi. Caminó con andares lujuriosos hasta la cama, me abrió las piernas y de rodillas se colocó entre ellas.

\- Es una pena...vamos a manchar las sábanas de chocolate...- dijo chasqueando la lengua.

\- A la mierda las sábanas – dije haciéndole sonreir – Si vas a hacer algo con ese chocolate te aconsejo que lo hagas ya.

\- Tus deseos son órdenes para mi – me susurró al oído – Vamos a probar nuevas texturas, amor.

Oh, mierda...Cerré los ojos fuertemente cuando sentí el chocolate sobre la piel de mi cuello, mis pezones, mi ombligo...me abrió aún más las piernas y dejó caer un rastro de chocolate líquido por toda mi intimidad. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Shaoran cogió un poco de chocolate de la zona más sensible de mi cuerpo y me lo pasó por los labios para después lamer toda la zona. Una vez, dos...le cogí de la nuca para profundizar el beso haciendo que el chocolate se extendiera y mezclara por nuestros cuerpos.

Shaoran separó nuestras bocas para empezar a lamer el dulce. El muy capullo se tomó su tiempo en no dejar ni rastro, desde mi cuello hasta el ombligo. Cuando llegó a la unión de mis piernas paró. Tenía los labios manchados y las mejillas sonrosadas, pero esta vez no era por vergüenza, era por la excitación.

\- ¿Sigo? - preguntó sonriendo.

\- Si no sigues te vas a buscar una buena – le amenacé.

Mi amenaza hizo su efecto ya que Shaoran puso su cabeza entre mis piernas. Sentí como me separaba los labios haciendo que ese líquido espeso se extendiera aún más...y al fin su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel sensible. Sus caricias eran lentas, saboreando, como él mismo dijo, las nuevas texturas. Yo estaba que explotaba, así que llevé mis manos a su pelo, acariciando, tirando de sus mechones, guiándolo contra mi cuerpo. Separó su boca de mi piel y subió hasta mis labios para besarme; el sabor de su boca era una mezcla extraña entre el sabor de mi propio cuerpo y el chocolate, totalmente erótico y sexual. Chillé fuertemente cuando metió de golpe dos dedos en mi interior.

\- ¿Te...te gusta? - jadeó.

\- Mmmm.

Sí, estaba de un comunicativo que tiraba para atrás, pero es que el placer que Shaoran me estaba dando con sus manos eran tal, que si abría la boca era para volver a chillar. Y lo hice, claro que lo hice cuando su pulgar me acarició el clitoris haciendo que mi orgasmo explotara y se extendiera por mi cuerpo de manera maravillosa.

\- Por lo más sagrado, Shaoran – jadeé – Tus manos...son increíbles...

\- Tuve buena maestra.

\- Te quiero debajo. Ya.

Me puse a horcajadas sobre Shaoran y le miré. Dios, estaba enamorada de él hasta los topes. Le cogí la cara con las manos y le acaricié con suavidad; sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios...su incipiente barba me hacía cosquillas sobre la palma de mi mano y su respiración calentaba mi piel. Le besé, esta vez con toda la ternura que reuní mientras sus manos me volvían a dedicar caricias, esta vez suaves y sutiles, tiernas. Cuando nos separamos ambos sonreimos como idiotas.

\- Yo también quiero probar nuevas texturas – dije contra sus labios.

\- Pues ya estas tardando, preciosa – dijo mientras ponía las manos detrás de la cabeza – Soy todo tuyo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Cogí el bote del chocolate – le iba a hacer un altar – e hice la misma operación que minutos antes había hecho conmigo. Me Ieranré cuando llegué a su pene; siseó cuando sintió la espesura contra su piel sensible de la punta. Tiré el dichoso bote hacia atrás sin mirar hacia donde caía y me centré en el trabajo que había hecho. Shaoran estaba todo embadurnado de chocolate y yo me lo iba a comer enterito.

\- No se por donde empezar – dije mientras me mordía el labio.

\- Te puedo dar ideas – dijo moviendo las caderas hacia arriba.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Descarté la idea de torurarle y comencé por el plato fuerte. Me llevé a la boca su erección, lamiendo cada gota de chocolate que se resbalaba por su longitud. Shaoran se agarró con fuerza a las sábanas mientras respiraba con dificultad. Y tuve la satisfacción de oirle maldecir cuando me metí todo lo que pude en la boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo acompasando el ritmo que él mismo quería. Sus gemidos estaban haciendo que mi cuerpo se volviera a humedecer y me sorprendí a mi misma jadeando sobre su miembro.

\- Para, para – gimió Shaoran – quiero estar dentro de ti.

No tuvo que decirmelo dos veces; con un fluído movimiento me puse sobre él y me senté sobre su erección. Ambos gemimos a la vez. Estabamos pegajosos por el chocolate y sudorosos por la actividad, pero nos daba lo mismo. Este momento era nuestro, sólo de nosotros. Me apoyé en su pecho mientras subía y bajaba mis caderas con ese ritmo que sabía que le volvía loco. Shaoran no dejaba sus manos quietas, mientras subía y bajaba por su cuerpo él no hacía más que tocarme con delicadeza, con cariño...hasta que se cansó y quiso acción de la buena.

Nos giró a ambos con fuerza y sin separarnos, siguió arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, ese ritmo candente que me encendía hasta extremos insospechados. Por un momento cesó sus movimientos y me miró. Y la sonrisa que me dedicó hizo que mi corazón explotara como si fueran fuegos artificiales de mil colores diferentes.

\- Te...quiero – susurró. Me podía doler la cara de la enorme sonrisa que tenía.

\- Como yo a ti.

Sonrió de lado y volvió a embestir contra mi cuerpo mientras besaba mis labios de manera dulce. Yo estaba cerca, sentía los espasmos en mis musculos interiores, así que le clavé las uñas en ese culo perfecto haciendole jadear, animandole a ir más deprisa. Cuando el orgasmo azotó mi cuerpo grité como nunca lo había hecho. Me agarré con fuerza al cuerpo de Shaoran mientras él gritaba su propia liberación. Ambos jadeamos en busca de aire.

\- Uff...– dijo pegando nuestras frentes.

\- Increíble – susurré – Me moría de ganas por estar de nuevo así contigo...

Sin separar nuestros cuerpos Shaoran nos giró. Retiré esos mechones rebeldes de su pelo mientras me miraba embobado. Frunció el ceño y parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Creo...- se rió – Creo que he perdido una lentilla, no se...puede que luego tenga que mirar entre tus muslos a ver si la encuentro – me reí a carcajadas – Sí, riete...pero de esta manera no puedo ver con claridad tu cara. Estás preciosa después de un orgasmo – susurró con esa sugerente voz.

\- Idiota – dije mientras le golpeaba en el pecho.

\- Te quiero - dijo mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Podría estar escuchando esas dos palabras durante todo el día, Shaoran...

\- Oh, Sakura Kinomoto se vuelve cursi – bromeó.

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre lo cursi que soy? - dije moviendo las caderas en circulos. Sentí que se volvía a endurecer aún en mi interior.

\- Demuestramelo, preciosa...

Me desperté cuando sentí la mano de Shaoran sobre mi pecho izquierdo, ¿qué le pasaba con esa teta en concreto? Con mucho cuidado me giré y le observé. Dormía como un bebé. Sus labios sonrosados estaban entreabiertos y esas magnificas pestañas oscuras casi acariciban sus mejillas aún manchadas de chocolate. La tenue luz que se colaba por la rendija de la persiana hacía que su pelo reflejase esos extraños matices cobrizos que tanto me encantaban...Había caido hasta el fondo, estaba enamorada de Shaoran hasta cotas inalcanzables.

Le acaricié despacio la masculina linea de su mandibula; su incipiente barba me hacía cosquillas en la palma de la mano y su aliento rozaba mi piel...era perfecto para mi incluso antes de cambiar. Su cambio fisico había sido grande y alucinante...pero él mismo, su esencia...su inocencia inicial era lo que me había cautivado.

Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarle. Me puse la camisa que había llevado anoche – por muy poco tiempo – y me la puse para bajar a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno. Debia de coger fuerzas después de la noche apasionada que habíamos tenido. Además, me encantaba llevar puesta la ropa de Shaoran porque me encantaba envolverme en su olor.

Cuando bajé al salón vi las tortitas que me habían sobrado de anoche y la peli de Titanic que se había atascado en pleno hundimiento. Negué con la cabeza mientras iba a la cocina. Saqué huevos, bacon...vamos, un desayuno contundente. Estaba tan concentrada en mi cocina que no oí como la puerta se habría...espera, ¿la puerta se estaba abriendo? Quité la sartén del fuego y empuñé la cuchara de madera como si fuera la mejor arma del mundo. Y me sentí la tía más gilipollas cuando la puerta al fin se abrió y vi que eran mis padres. ¿Mis padres? Arggg.

\- Hola hija – gritó mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

\- Eh...¿hola? ¿Qué haceis aquí? - ¿por qué de entre todos los días del año habeis tenido que venir precisamente este? ¿por qué justo cuando tengo en el piso de arriba a un Shaoran muy desnudo entre las sábanas de mi cama?

\- Hemos querido darte una sorpresa y...¿por qué tienes puesta una camisa de hombre? - preguntó mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno...yo...vereis...

\- ¡Beeellaaa! - canturreó Shaoran desde el salón. Cerré mucho los ojos – Mira lo que tengo...¡nata! – su voz se oía cada vez más cerca...- Te voy a untar nata por todo ese precioso cuerpo y te voy a co...¡coño! - espetó cuando al fin entró en la cocina. Ups...


	18. 53

CAPÍTULO 53 MIS PADRES, LOS TUYOS Y TUS MALLAS

No se la cara que tendría yo en esos momentos, pero la de mis padres era un poema...por no hablar de mi pobre Shaoran. Mi cuerpo estaba tapado...apenas, pero Shaoran tan sólo llevaba los boxers puestos y se podía apreciar todo el rastro de chocolate que mi lengua no llegó a limpiar. Mi madre carraspeó...mientras Shaoran seguía en shock...estaba segura que no le importaría meter la cabeza en un agujero, estilo avestruz...

\- Eh...hija – me llamó mi madre – Teneis chocolate en...- señaló mis muslos y la nariz de Shaoran. Oh, Dios...este momento iba a encabezar mi lista de minutos bochornosos.

\- Mamá...lo siento, yo no...

\- Hija, no pasa nada – sonrió ligeramente – No eres precisamente una niña...estás mucho tiempo sola y...bueno, supongo que no pasa nada porque hayas traído un amigo acasa – mi padre frunció el ceño aún más. Por su cara podía deducir que estaba al borde de la lipotimia...

\- Eh...señores Kinomoto...- murmuró Shaoran. ¡Bien! Al menos una buena noticia...mi friki ya no estaba en shock – no soy amigo de su hija...soy su...¿novio? - le miré con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Mi novio? - le pregunté.

\- Si...¿no? - parpadeé varias veces.

\- Oh, joder...¡sí! - mis padres me miraron de forma rara, pero no me importó – Mamá, papá...os presento a Shaoran Li...Mi novio - ¡oh, sí!

Shaoran le fue a dar la mano a mi padre, pero la tenía muy ocupada por el spray de nata con el que me iba a comer enterita...Disimuladamente lo dejó encima de la cocina y saludó a mis padres.

\- Siento muchísimo que me conozcan de...esta manera...

\- Oh...por mi no te preocupes – dijo mi madre mirandole de arriba abajo – Hija, pero qué buen gusto tienes, por Dios – me susurró al oído.

\- Mamá – me sonrojé...¿me sonrojé?

\- Bueno...creo que es mejor que vayamos a...dar una vuelta – dijo mi padre mirando fijamente a Shaoran – Mientras recogeis, os vestís...y os quitais el chocolate de donde quiera que lo tengais – susurró.

Esperamos con paciencia a que la puerta se cerrara. Entonces no pude aguantar las ganas de reir. Supongo que era una forma de liberar la tensión que habíamos acumulado en este espacio de tiempo tan corto.

\- Vaya pillada – dije riéndome – No vienen en meses y meses y se tienen que presentar por sorpresa justo en este momento.

\- Sí, justo cuando te iba a comer...de nuevo – se acercó a mi y me mordió cariñosamente el labio inferior – Creo que tu padre me odiará después de esto. Es evidente que he hecho cosas muy poco decorosas con su adorada hija. ¿Crees...crees que se enfadarán por habernos visto así?

\- No debrían enfadarse...ellos lo han dicho, ya soy mayorcita y ellos muy liberales...Anda, vamos a recoger antes de que mis padres vuelvan y me vean haciendo cosas realmente indecorosas – Shaoran sonrió.

\- Ya...quizás debería de buscar la lentilla que se me perdió anoche – le miré confundida – Espera...

Se acercó aún más a mi y metió la mano por debajo de su camisa...hasta llegar al sitio que más chocolate tenía de mi cuerpo. Madre mía...

\- Shaoran...aparta esa mano si no quieres que te tire de nuevo sobre la encimera...

Shaoran me obedeció – muy a mi pesar – y nos pusimos a arreglar el salón en el que aún quedaban un par de tortitas fruto de mi arrebato depresivo de anoche y mi habitación.

\- Así que...novios – dije con una sonrisa enorme mientras quitábamos las sábanas de mi cama.

\- Seh...novios – dijo Shaoran con esa sonrisa suya – Creo que hemos pasado de sobra el tiempo mínimo de conocernos y todo el rollo, ¿no?

\- Sí...nosotros empezamos de la mejor manera, Shaoran...follando – la carcajada de Shaoran se oyó por toda la casa.

\- Nunca me imaginé que llegaríamos a esto – me acarició la mejilla lentamente – todo esto empezó para que pudiera conquistar a Estefany...y me he quedado con el mejor premio posible...tú – pues si...me estaría volviendo una cursi de mieeeerrrrda...pero me encantaba que Shaoran me dijera esas cosas...Aunque sus palabras me dieron que pensar.

\- Eh...¿algún día me contarás qué demonios pasó en tu cita con Estefany? - frunció los labios.

\- Ugh...- sonreí.

\- ¿Ugh?

\- Sí, ugh...de cerca Mr Potato da un poco de miedo, ¿sabes? - ahora sí que me reí alto y fuerte.

\- ¿Mr Potato?

\- Sí, Estefany...joder, esa tía se tiene que desmonatar por las noches o algo así...¡se le cayó una puta pesataña postiza mientras me hacía ojitos! - no lo pude aguantar, me tiré sobre la cama a medio hacer y me partí de la risa a gusto – No me hace gracia...lo peor de todo es que la tía no se dio ni cuenta...se lo tuve que decir yo...

\- Joder, Shaoran...me hubiera gustado ver eso...

\- ¿También te hubiera gustado ver el beso que me dio? - dijo entrecerrando los ojos. Ahí me dejé de reir.

\- No, ahí la habría agarrado de las extensiones y las habría usado como columpio...- ahora fue su turno de reir.

\- Te prometo que no me gustó nada...- se acercó a mi hasta ponerse encima de mi cuerpo – Sólo tus labios...- me besó sin profundizar – pueden hacer – beso – que me vuelva completamente loco...

Y a mi los tuyos cariño...aunque no se lo pude decir porque la lengua de Shaoran empezó a hacer malabares en mi boca. Sí, sí, s¡, ¡sí! Pero no. Aunque en cierta modo me daba un poco igual la opinión de mis padres al respecto, no me apetecía que me vieran de nuevo en un momento de maravilloso post sexo...así que reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad aparté a Shaoran por los hombros.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, Shaoran...¡a la ducha! - le dije a mi novio... oh, sí, mi novio...el muy capullo ensanchó su sonrisa – Ah, ah...por separado...

\- - Sakura...- se quejó.

He dicho que no hay tiempo ahora...más tarde podemos hacer algo bueno...

Al final nos duchamos – por separado – y nos vestimos. Yo me vestí con unos vaqueros sencillos y con una camiseta...la peor parte se la llevó Shaoran; el pobre sólo tenía la ropa del baile, es decir, el disfraz...Reconozco que no paré de reirme mientras le veía vestirse de nuevo con los leotardos de anoche. Me miró y frunció el ceño mientras intentaba que las mallas no se le pegaran tanto a la entrepierna...aunque eso era difícil.

\- Joder, no te rías, Sakura...Menuda mañana de mierda...- me reí aún más – Me despierto con una erección de la hostia al recordarte toda cubierta de chocolate, voy a buscarte, por el camino me encuentro un bote de nata...intento tener mi primer desayuno del día contigo y me encuentro a mis suegros, ¡a mis suegros! Y ahora tengo que salir a la calle con este puto disfraz en el que se me notan todos los huevos...joder, y encima no veo porque anoche perdí una lentilla en un punto indeterminado entre tus piernas – no podía parar de reir – Que sepas que esto no tiene ni pizca de gracia – murmuró enfadado.

\- No me gusta verte así de estresado, cielo – me acerqué a él mientras me secaba las lágrimas – Aunque bien pensado...- le acaricié el cuello lentamente – Quizás luego te pueda quitar el estrés...- no lo pudo evitar, al final sonrió como a mi me gustaba.

\- Más te vale...creo que desde que me he despertado tengo contracturas en la espalda por los nervios...

Desde mi habitación pudimos oir cómo la puerta de la entrada se abría con demasiado ruido...mucho me temía que mis padres lo estaban haciendo a propósito por si nos volvían a pillar en medio de algo...interesante. Shaoran y yo bajamos las escaleras cogidos de la mano. Cuando mis padres vieron la vestimenta de Shaoran se miraron entre ellos; mi padre alzó una ceja y mi madre se tapó la boca con la mano para no reirse en la cara de mi novio. Edwar rodó los ojos.

\- Anoche fue el baile y como...como no fui a casa, como me quedé aquí, yo...- le di un codazo en las costillas – Mejor me calló, ¿no?

\- Sí, hijo...- murmuró mi padre – No digas nada más...

\- Pues yo te veo bien – mi madre le miró de arriba abajo – Esas mallas te quedan asquerosamente bien, hijo.

\- Gracias...supongo – Shaoran se rascó la cabeza – Me voy a cas a quitarme esto de una vez...¿te veo luego? - me preguntó. Miré a mis padres...sí, arg...aún tenía una conversación pendiente con ellos.

\- Claro – se acercó a mi para darme un beso en los labios...pero se lo pensó mejor al notar la intensa mirada de mi padre, así que me dio un tierno beso en la frente.

Cuando la puerta se cerró me quedé mirando a mis padres. Sola ante el peligro...Mierda.

\- Eh...podemos ir al salón a sentarnos y a...charlar – propuso mi madre. Los tres nos sentamos en silencio y nos miramos entre si - ¿Qué tal has estado? Bueno, ¡qué pregunta taaan tonta! Has estado de maravilla con tremendo novio a tu lado – mi padre se hundió aún más en el sillón.

\- No he estado mal...Shaoran y mis amigos han estado a mi lado...Reoconozco que si no hubiera sido por ellos mis Navidades habrían sido una mierda – mis padres pusieron cara de pena.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, hija – dijo mi padre realmente apenado – Esta casa, los coches, las empresas...se han de mantener, tenemos que viajar mucho para mantener nuestros negocios justo donde están.

\- Ya, pero llamarme más a menudo no os iba a quitar mucho de vuestro valioso tiempo...joder, no he sabido nada de vosotros en semanas, ¡semanas! No sabeis como me ha ido en las notas finales, no sabeis donde he estado de viaje...¡ni siquiera sabeis que mi amiga, ahora cuñada Meiling se ha quedado embarazada! De vez en cuando me gustaría contra con mis padres para ciertas cosas...- mi madre frunció el ceño y se sentó aún más cerca de mi.

\- Sakura, mi niña...tu padre y yo pensábamos que estabas bien con la libertad que tienes. Estar como tu es el sueño de cualquier chico de tu edad...

\- Mira, mamá...tener mis libertades está muy bien. Tengo diecinueve años y me gusta tener mi intimidad y mi vida...A vosotros os veo como espectadores esporádicos de esa vida...y yo os quiero más cercanos a mi...

\- Deberías de habernos dicho como te sentías, cielo – dijo mi madre abrazándome.

\- Bueno, pues ya lo sabeis...- miré a mis padres y no pude evitar sonreir – Habeis hecho una entrada triunfal.

\- No me lo recuerdes – murmuró mi padre.

\- Shaoran parece un buen chico – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa – Me gusta mucho para ti.

\- Es el mejor de todos...

\- Y le sientan muy bien las mallas...

En eso coincidía plenamente con mi madre. Em quedé con ellos hablando en el salón durante bastante tiempo; creo que fue la vez que más tiempo estuvimos los tres sentados hablando sin que nos molestasen los teléfonos y las llamadas. Era verdad todas y cada una de las palabras que les había dicho a mis padres; algunas veces pasaba tanto tiempo sinv verlos que hasta se me olvidaba de que alguna vez estaban ahí. Por muy dura e independiente que pudiera llegar a parecer yo también tenía mi corazoncito...y necesotaba a mis padres como todo hijo de vecino.

Tras un par de horas de charla animada en las cuales entraron a debate varios temas, mis padres se retiraron para descansar un poco y yo aproveché para ir a buscar a Shaoran. Sí, sí, sí...no hacía ni tres horas que se había marchado de mi casa, pero...¡qué coño! Quería alardear de novio...oh, joder...qué bien sonaba eso.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Li esperaba que me abriera Shaoran para darme un beso de los suyos de bienvenida...pero no. Me abrió Ieran sonriendome. Y sin decirma absolutamente nada me abrazó como Eriol lo solía hacer; con fuerza y contundencia. Cuando se separó de mi me dio dos sonoros besos en la mejilla y me miró emocionada. Yo por mi parte no podía estar más confundida...

\- Me encantas...¡me encantas! - dijo saltando. Me asomé ligeramente hacia el salón y vi a Hien y a Shaoran sonriendo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? - Pasa, pasa...

Ieran seguía tan emocionada como si le hubiera tocado el premio gordo de la lotería...y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Hien me miró y me regaló una gran sonrisa.

\- Así que eras tu la chica por la que suspiraba Shaoran...- miré a Hien y negué sonriendo.

\- No, yo...no...

\- Sí, era ella – me cortó Shaoran – Las veces que hablaba de la chica de mis sueños...era ella. Siempre has sido tu – me susurró. Oh, oh, oh...si no tuvieramos público lo que le estaría haciendo ahora...

\- Pues yo estoy super contenta porque mi hijo esté contigo. ¡Me he puesto a dar saltos de alegría cuando nos lo ha dicho!

\- Ya se a quien salió Meiling – bromeé.

\- Bueno, no os quitamos más tiempo...- dijo Hien mientras sonreía – Tendreis cosas que...hacer...- nos miró y nos guiñó un ojo. Guau...sin duda esta mañana estaba siendo de lo más surrealista.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Shaoran me miró y sonrió. Llevaba puestas las gafas que yo misma elegí ya que una de las lentillas había pasado a mejor vida durante nuestra increíble noche de sexo; me encantaba cuando se ponía las gafas. Estaba totalmente arrebatador...

\- No me he podido aguantar...me han visto la cara de gilipollas que traía y lo he soltado de golpe...Como has podido comprobar mi madre está super feliz de que seas mi novia.

\- La mía está también muy feliz de que tú seas mi novio...te la has ganado por las mallas – dije riéndome.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! Anda, vamos...- se levantó y me tendió la mano – Los chicos están esperándonos en la casa de los Hale - ¿Cómo crees que se tomarán los chicos lo nuestro? - me preguntó Shaoran mientras nos montábamos en su coche.

\- Supongo que bien...Tomoyo va a poner super contenta...Ella sabía lo que sentía por ti...

\- La de dolores de cabeza que nos hubiéramos ahorrado si hubiéramos sido más valientes...

Y tanto. Ahora me sentía como una perfecta gilipollas por no haber dicho lo que sentía antes...Shaoran aparcó en frente de la casa de nuestros amigos y llamamos a la puerta. Nos abrió una muy sonriente Tomoyo. Creo que le faltó aplaudir cuando vio que estábamos unidos por las manos, aunque no dijo nada. Con la mano nos invitó a pasar al salón; asllí, frente a nosotros, estaban todos nuestros amigos, incluído Yue. Oh, Dios...Yue había demostrado ser el mejor amigo que se puede tener...

\- ¿Dónde coño os habiais metido anoche? - preguntó Eriol.

\- Cariño – murmuró Tomoyo – No le preguntes a Shaoran donde "coño" estuvo anoche – Yue soficó una risilla.

\- Sakura...¡al final no luciste ese precioso traje que te compraste! Ya puedes tener una buena excusa para no haber ido a ese baile – me regañó Meiling.

\- Pequeña...- dijo Yue – Sakura tiene la mejor excusa del mundo por no ir a ese baile...- los chicos se miraron entre ellos sin entender de lo que estábamos hablando.

\- Chicos...Shaoran y yo estamos...juntos – Meiling y Eriol rodaron los ojos.

\- Ya...vuestras clases y todo ese rollo...¿acaso no teníais otro momento para lo vuestro? Eddie le dio plantón a su Estefany – dijo Eriol sonriendo.

\- No es mi Estefany...¡por favor! – espetó Shaoran – Y no se trata de las clases...estamos juntos...juntos. Somos novios, pareja...ya sabeis...

Meiling abrió mucho muchísimo los ojos y se levantó tan rápido del sofá que se me hizo difícil ver su movimiento. Nos abrazó a los dos con fuerza...con demasiada fuerza...Pues sí, al parecer a todos les gustaba que Shaoran y yo estuviéramos juntos...

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Dios, estoy taaan feliz...todos estamos en parejitas, chicos. ¡Eres mi cuñada! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Es fantástico! No podía ser mejor...¡Eddie y Sakura juntos!

\- Oh, por Dios – murmuró Eriol – No me extraña que Estefany no te pusiera ni un poquito...estabas colado por Sakura y yo sin enterarme...

\- Eres poco observador, tío – dijo Lien – Yo últimamente te veía un poco raro con Sakura – le dijo a Shaoran – No se...estabas demasiado pendiente de ella...y mis sospechas se terminaron de corroborar cuando dijiste que no estabas convencido de Estefany...

\- Por cierto...- miré a Yue - ¿qué pasó con Estefany anoche? ¿Se enfadó mucho por el plantón que le dio Shaoran? - este sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

\- Como una furia.

\- Ugh – murmuró Shaoran.

\- Tranquilo, campeón...Ella y yo tuvimos una larga charla...

\- ¿Sobre qué? - pregunté.

Su...- gesticuló con las manos – Su...físico – Shaoran y yo alzamos una ceja a la vez – Cuando nos metimos en conversación la aconsejé que no se maquillara tanto. Ya sabeis...menos es más...Y que se quitara esas horrendas pestañas postizas. Oh, y las extensiones...demasiado artificiales. Parece que se fue muy convencida de lo que la dije...y un poquito menos cabreada contigo...

\- Deberías de estar en la clase de Meiling en vez de estar estudiando literatura – dije riéndome – Por cierto...muchas gracias, Yue...Por todo. Anoche te portaste como la mejor persona del mundo, conmigo y con Shaoran...creo que te debemos mucho...- Yue agachó la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la coleta.

\- Tonterías – dijo quitándole importancia.

\- No, tonterías no – dijo Shaoran – Al principio no me caías bien – reconoció – Por el simple hecho de haber estado con Sakura...pero eres un tío de puta madre. Espero que algún día encuentres la felicidad, porque si alguien se merece ser feliz ese eres tu – todos nos emocionamos con las palabras de Shaoran, Yue el que más. Se frotó los ojos con rabia.

\- Joder...se me ha debido de meter algo en el puto ojo – sonreí y fui a abrazarle – Vale, venga...que esto no salga de aquí...No quiero que mi reputación de chulo y cabrón se pierda por esto – bromeó.

El móvil de Yue comenzó a sonar con la canción Sexy and I know it, muy típico de él. Cuando vio la pantalla sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo por ahí, Mary Jane? - Yue le sacó el dedo medio a Eriol.

\- Bueno...anoche estuve hablando con una chica y...

\- ¿Hablando? Estás perdiendo facultades – fue el turno de Lien para burlarse.

\- Si, joder...hablando. No se...parece muy simpática. No es para nada mi tipo, pero...estuve a gusto con ella. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede salir de ahí? - se encogió de hombros y se fue para contestar su llamada.

Miré a mi alrededor mientras Shaoran me pasaba el brazo por la cintura. Meiling estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mientras Lien le acariciaba el vientre; su figura se empezaba a redondear poco a poco...el milagro de la vida. Tomoyo y Eriol estaban discutiendo por el poder del mando de la tele; ella quería ver las carreras de coches y él quería ver no se qué partido de baloncesto. Y Yue estaba hablando por el móvil, sonriendo y escuchando atento a través de la línea. Shaoran me apretó aún más a él y me besó en el cuello.

\- Parece como perfecto, ¿no?

\- Tu eres perfecta – dijo mientras su aliento me hacía cosquillas...le di un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

\- Tonto...me refiero a esto – señalé hacia el salón – Tenemos todo lo que mucha gente desea tener...Buenos amigos, buena familia...unos padres comprensivos que no se asustan por ver al novio de su hija semi desnudo – Shaoran se rió.

\- ¿Eres feliz? - me puse frente a él y me abracñe a su cintura.

\- Muy feliz, Shaoran...

\- Bien...muuuuy bien. Así que todo bien con tus padres, ¿no? - asentí - ¿Estás segura de que tu padre no me quiere colgar de las pelotas? - negué riéndome – Eso esta todavía mejor...porque noches como la de ayer pienso repetirlas muy a menudo – dijo antes de besarme.

Oh, sí...que siga la fiesta, baby...


	19. 54

CAPÍTULO 54 HABEMUS NIÑA

Cinco meses y medio después...

\- ¡Hijo de puta!

Shaoran y yo pusimos cara de dolor al oir el grito de angustia de Meiling; llevábamos en la sala de espera más de dos horas...y los gritos no habían cesado ni un poquito, ni en intensidad ni en potencia.

\- ¡Pobre de ti, Lien Hale, como te atrevas a ponerme de nuevo un dedo encima! ¡Dios!

\- ¡Meiling, mi mano! - se oyó desde la sala del paritorio.

\- No se quién me da más pena de los dos...si mi hija o mi yerno – reconoció Ieran.

\- Que se haya adelantado el parto dos semanas es culpa del gilipollas de mi hermano...- espetó Tomoyo – Así que se joda...

\- ¡Tomoyo! - la regañé – No seas tan dura con él...si Meiling se ha puesto de parto es porque el bebe quiere salir ya...

Sonreí interiormente al recordar el momento en el que Meiling empezó a sentir las primeras contracciones...hace apenas tres horas.

_Nos habíamos reunido todos en la casa de los Hale para hacer una barbacoa y cuando digo todos...son todos; los Li al completo, los Hale y hasta mis padres. La reunión era por dos motivos, el primero por haber terminado todos nuestro segundo año de carrera y el segundo por la sorpresa que dinamitó toda la situación y de la que ninguno teníamos noticia hasta que lo vimos._

_La tarde estaba pasando sin ningún problema; carne a la parrilla, refrescos para todos y buen rollito en el ambiente...En un determinado momento Lien fue hasta Meiling, que estaba hermosa con su enorme barriga de ocho meses y medio, se plantó de rodillas delante de ella y sin decirla nada le sacó una pequeña cajita. Toma ya con el derroche de palabras de mi amigo..._

_\- Eh...- me acerqué más aún a Shaoran y le susurré - ¿Lien le está pidiendo a tu hermana...que...se casen? - Shaoran no me contestó ya que estaba en shock. Mierda, esa contumbre no se le había quitado...seguramente estaría pensando ahora mismo que su hermana pequeña era muy joven para eso..._

_\- ¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? - preguntó Meiling mirando a Lien. Este rodó los ojos._

_\- Cariño...quiero que lo abras..._

_Meiling la abrió...y se hizo un silencio...la cara de mi pequeña y redonda amiga pasó por una gama enorme de colores hasta llegar al rojo profundo. _

_\- Oh, Dios...- murmuró. Lien sonrió._

_\- ¿Te gusta?_

_\- No, no, no, ¡no! - la cara de Lien cambió de feliz a hundido en menos de un segundo._

_\- ¿No? ¿No te gusta o...o no te quieres casar conmigo? Oh, mierda...se me ha olvidado hacerte la pregunta, ¿verdad? Meiling...¿quieres casarte conmigo? - todos rodamos los ojos y volvimos a centrarnos en la extraña reacción de Meiling._

_\- No...oh, mierda – se encogió un poco hacia adelante - ¡No! Aún no..._

_\- Vale...podemos esperar si quieres...no...no hay problema, nos casaremos más adelante y..._

_\- ¡Idiota! No estoy hablando de eso...joder...tengo contracciones...- ugh...todos fuimos hasta donde se encontraba la parejita "feliz"._

_Ugh de nuevo...en efecto. Meiling tenía una cara de dolor que no podía con ella y Lien no estaba mucho mejor. Hien se adelantó hacia su hija y la palpó el vientre._

_\- Parece que son contracciones de parto..._

_\- Meiling...¿te...te estás haciendo pis? - preguntó Eriol como con miedo. _

_\- Ha roto aguas, imbécil – dijo Shaoran – Deberíamos de llevarla al hospital, ¿no?_

_¡- Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! - dijo Meiling mientras se dejaba ayudar por su prometido...bueno, eso no nos había quedado muy claro..._

Así que aquí estábamos todos al completo esperando a que el bebé de Meiling y Lien naciera. El único problema que había es que Meiling había dilatado tan rápido que no le habían podido poner a tiempo la epidural para que no sintiera dolor...de ahí sus gritos desgarradores.

Shaoran me envolvió la cintura con sus manos e hizo que me sentara sobre sus rodillas. Le miré a los ojos a través de sus gafas y me sonrió. Nuestra relación iba cada día mejor...mi friki pervetido...muuuy pervertido...Este era uno de esos casos en los que el profesor era superado por el alumno...y eso me encantaba.

\- Es inminente...vas a ser tío – le susurré.

\- Y tu vas a ser tía – me encantaba eso, me encantaba formar parte de esa maravillosa familia...

Me acerqué a los labios de Shaoran y le besé de manera casta y pura...castos...y una mierda. Como siempre, cada vez que besaba a Shaoran perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Así que ese simple y casto beso se profundizó, un poco más...un poco más...

\- Ejem – Shaoran y yo nos separamos por la ruidosa tos de mi padre.

Shaoran le sonrió como si no hubiera roto un maldito plato en su vida...cuando la verdad era que casi no quedaba vajilla. No es que mi padre y él se llevaran mal; todo lo contrario. Lo que pasaba es que mi padre no aceptaba muy bien ser espectador de nuestras demostraciones de afecto públicas...una cosa era imaginar lo que hacía tu única hija y otra muy diferente ver como nos metíamos mano. ¡Benditas hormonas!

\- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que el bebé de Meiling es una niña – dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca a Shaoran. Para horror de Meiling ese pequeñajo no había querido enseñar sus partes nobles, así que el sexo del bebé aún era un misterio.

\- Oh, no...¡ni hablar! - dijo Eriol – La última vez que perdí juré que no volvería a apostar contigo...pequeña sabandija...- me miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras yo reprimía unas sonrisas.

Después de que Shaoran y yo anunciaramos a todos que estábamos juntos – con el sin fín de cotilleos y cuchicheos que se formaron en la facultad – Eriol se pensó que se me había olvidado cobrar mi apuesta ganada. Ni mucho menos. Simplemente me tomé la libertad de prepararlo con tiempo, más que nada porque lo que necesitaba era muy dificil encontrarlo de su tamaño...

_Todos estábamos esperando en el pasillo, justo en la puerta de los vestuarios de los chicos. Hoy era un día de mucha afluencia de estudientes por todos lados porque se jugaba la final del torneo de beisbol. Todos los sitios estaban llenos de estudiantes y de gente...sí, era una perra mala por hacer esto justamente hoy..._

_\- ¿Se puede saber lo que le has dado a mi hermano? - me preguntó Shaoran mientras esperábamos._

_\- No quieras saberlo – dijo Yue._

_\- ¿Tú sabes lo que es?_

_\- Sí...ayudé a las chicas a conseguirlo – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía._

_\- ¡Ni de coña voy a salir así! – gritó el hermano oso desde dentro._

_\- ¡Sal de una puñetera vez antes de que nazca mi bebé! - gritó Meiling mientras se acariciaba su tripita._

_\- ¡Que sepas que antes o después me vengaré de ti, Sakura Kinomoto! - el grito de Eriol se oía cada vez más cerca..._

_Sí, ahí estaba. Los chicos y yo rompimos en una gran carcajada al ver a Eriol vestido de animadora. Sí...¡animadora! Joder, me lo había imaginado en mi mente, pero sin duda alguna verlo en directo era mucho mejor...La camiseta se le ajustaba a su musculoso cuerpo haciendo que se le viera el ombligo cubierto de vello...por no hablar de la falda. Yue, las chicas y yo habíamos conseguido una falda de las dimensiones de Eriol...pero no exactamente de su talla. Así que por la parte trasera se le veían los boxers de Phineas y Ferb...oh, y los pompones y los calcetines a juego completaban la indumentaria._

_\- Vaya culito, Eriol – silbó Yue._

_\- Tú cállate, Jane de los cojones – dijo enfadado._

_\- No soy yo quien lleva falda...- contestó._

_\- Mmmm, ¿haces algo esta noche, morena? - dijo Jazz poniendo morritos._

_\- Iros todos a tomar por culo – espetó Eriol mientras varios alumnos le miraban – Ya está, ya he hecho el ridículo...¿me lo puedo quitar ya? - dijo agitando los pompones de manera cómica. Tomoyo estaba que se tiraba por el suelo._

_\- Ah, ah...tienes que animar al equipo, Eriol – la cara de mi amigo perdió color – Vamos...tú me obligaste a animar un antro de mala muerte en Las Vegas...tu simplemente tienes que animar a tu equipo..._

He de reconocer que Eriol cumplió su parte de la apuesta; salió como un campeón ante la atenta mirada de todos, incluídos alumnos, profesores y directora. El problema fue que debido a la distracción que sufrieron nuestros jugadores perdimos el partido...aunque mereció la pena.

\- Yo me apuesto cincuenta pavos a que es niño – dijo Tomoyo.

\- Hecho – nos dimos la mano mientras Shaoran sonreía – Como tengas tu razón me veo a la pobre criatura vestidito de rosa...

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - gritó Meiling - ¡Jooooderrr!

Todos nos quedamos en silencio porque ya no oímos nada más de la sala del paritorio...hasta que un pequeño pero poderoso llanto inundó la sala.

\- Oh, Dios...¡ha nacido ya! - gritó Tomoyo.

Shaoran y yo nos dimos – ahora si – un casto beso en los labios y corrimos hasta la puerta a la espera de que Hien nos diera la buena noticia. Todos estábamos nerviosos, ansiosos y emocionados. Incluso mi pobre madre estaba soltando alguna que otra lagrimita...

Minutos después salió Hien acompañado de Lien...todos fruncimos el ceño al ver que su mano derecha estaba cubierta por un vendaje.

\- Ya tenemos aquí al nuevo integrante de la familia...- todos sonreímos – Es una niña, ha pesado tres kilos cien gramos y tanto Meiling como la pequeña están en perfecto estado – todos suspiramos.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos pasar a verlas? - pregunté.

\- En un ratito...Vamos a limpiar a la pequeña y la vamos a revisar. En unos minutos llevaremos a Meiling a la habitación – Hien desapareció de nuevo en la sala. Todos miramos a Lien.

\- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado, hijo? - preguntó Ieran.

\- Oh, bueno...tu hija...no se de donde puede sacer esa fuerza una mujer tan pequeña...Creo que me ha roto un dedo – Eriol se rió por lo bajito – Pero ha merecido la pena...es preciosa...mi hija...es preciosa...

Ahí estamos de nuevo. Las putas lágrimas me tenían hasta lo cojones...Shaoran sonrió cuando me vio y me secó las lágrimas con los dedos.

\- Mi chica dura...me encanta cuando sacas tus sentimientos...

\- Tonto – dije sonriendo.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Habemus niño o no?

Todos nos giramos para ver a Yue con un enorme peluche...y a Ángela, su novia. Sí, increíble pero cierto. Ángela era una chica de primer año...y entendí el por qué Yue nos dijo que no era su tipo; esa chica pertenecía al club de ajedrez, era matrícula de honor en casi todas sus asignaturas y era presidenta del consejo. Tenía una belleza sutil, sus gafas oscuras la hacían parecer aún más intelectual. En definitiva, era una chica centrada, seria y responsable...justo el polo opuesto de Yue y justo lo que necesitaba. Se complementaban a la perfección. Reconozco que al principio dudé de que esa pareja pudiera prosperar...pero ahí estaban. Llevaban juntos casi seis meses y Yue se desvivía por esa chica...y Ángela estaba loca por él...Me alegraba en serio de que Yue hubiera encontrado la felicidad.

\- Habemus niña – dijo Shaoran mientras le saludaba con un abrazo. Sí, sí...al final se habían hecho amigos...

\- ¡Niña! Perfecto...Meiling va a poder ponerle todos esos vestiditos rosas que compró – dijo con una sonrisa – Por cierto...Estefany se ha enterado de la noticia cuando nos ha visto con el peluche...creo que vendrá a ver a...

\- ¡Chicos! - me estremecí al oir la voz de Estefany...

Las cosas con ella habían cambiado mucho. Es verdad que al principio quiso colgar a Shaoran de las pelotas por dejarla sola en el baile para irse conmigo; era la primera vez que un tío le había dicho que no y estaba que se subía por las paredes...Aunque a los dos días llegó el capitán del equipo, al que le había dejado la novia, y ella se ofreció a consolarle...ya se sabe, usando sus métodos...

Pero que Estefany cesara en su obsesión con su "Eddie", como ella lo llamaba, no había sido lo más raro...no. Lo más raro había sido su cambio físico, asesorado ni más ni menos que por Yue. Cuando Yue nos dijo lo que le había aconsejado a Estefany con su físico pensé que jamás lo iba a hacer...pero me equivoqué. Estefany se quitó las extensiones y las pestañas postizas – gracias a los cielos...Shaoran estaba desarrollando una especie de fobia hacia aquel complemento – se maquilló de manera más discreta. Un cambio de armario y...¡voilá! He aquí a la nueva y mejorada Estefany.

Hoy llevaba puestos unos vaqueros pitillos, aunque con estos sí podía respirar, una camiseta de manga corta que dejaba sus encantos cubiertos y una chaqueta de vestir encima. Su pelo ya no estaba estropajoso debido al tinte; se había dejado su color natural, un poco más oscuro y ahora llevaba una media melena a la mitad de la espalda. Joder...lo que Estefany hacía antes no era arreglarse, era tunearse...así estaba mucho mejor...aunque había cosas de ella que me seguían poniendo un poco de los nervios...como por ejemplo su tono de voz.

\- ¿Ya ha nacido? ¡Dime que si! ¡Oh, estoy deseando de ver a ese pequeño!

\- Estefany...no chilles tanto – murmuró Shaoran – vas a despertar a todos los niños del nido...

\- Oh, perdón...es que me he emocionado tanto al ver a Yue con el peluche...¡es increíble que Lien y Meiling sean padres!

\- Lo que es increíble son los decibelios que provocan sus cuerdas vocales – murmuré bajito haciendo que Shaoran se riera.

\- Chicos – Hien salió de nuevo al pasillo – Vamos, ya hemos llevado a Meiling a su habitación.

Todos seguimos a Hien por los pasillos del ala de maternidad. Dios mío, éramos tantos que más que ir de visita parecía que íbamos a una excursión guiada...Menos mal que la habitación que le habían asignado a Meiling era grande...

Sonreí al ver a Meiling tendida en la cama. Aún tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo, el pelo corto un poco revuelto y cara de cansancio...pero se la veía totalmente feliz. Cuando nos vio nos dedicó una enorme sonrisa a todos. Lien corrió a su lado y la tendió la mano vendada.

\- Oh, por Dios...¿no me digas que te lo he hecho yo? - Lien asintió sonriendo – Mierda...

\- No pasa nada, cariño...Creo que tus dolores han sido mucho más grandes que los míos...

\- Enhorabuena, enana – dijo Eriol – Ya eres mamá – a Meiling se le saltaron las lágrimas.

\- Sí, quiero verla...Papá...¿cuándo me la traes?

\- Pues en breve debería de llegar la cuna y...

La puerta de la habitación resonó. Era una enfermera y no venía sola. Venía empujando una pequeña cuna trasparente con una bolita sonrosada envuelta en ropita blanca. Oh, Dios...Todos emitimos un sonoro "ohhh" cuando la enfermera sacó al bebé de la cuna y la puso sobre el pecho de Meiling.

\- Mira...mira que ojos – susurró Meiling – Eres el bebé más perfecto del mundo...

\- Se parece a su tío Eriol – bromeó Eriol.

\- Idiota – espetó Meiling – Caroline Hale...suena bien, ¿no? - Lien sinrió como un tonto.

\- Aún no me ha quedado claro si tu también quieres ser una Hale – dijo ante la atenta mirada de todos. Meiling sonrió.

\- Pues claro que quiero. Saca ese anillo de la caja y pónmelo en el dedo de una vez – todos sonreímos. Lien sacó de su bolsillo el anillo y fue a ponérselo a su ahora prometida – Oh, espera...- Meiling miró a Shaoran, que era el que más cercano estaba a ella en ese momento - ¿Podrías sujetar un momento a tu sobrina? - le preguntó Meiling con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Yo? Oh, no se...- dijo mirando al bebé con miedo.

\- Vamos, Shaoran...es un bebé, no una bomba – bromeó Yue.

Shaoran asintió mientras Meiling movía a la pequeña de sus brazos a los de Shaoran. En la boquita de Caroline se formó una perfecta "o" al moverla de su cómoda posición en el pecho de su madre, pero pronto se calmó cuando Shaoran la cogió.

\- Oh, por Dios...es...es...¡preciosa! - dijo Shaoran mientras cogía al bebé en sus brazos con extremo cuidado. Se veía tan pequeñita envuelta en su mantita...y la cara de Shaoran no tenía precio...oh, joder...se me estaban saltando las lágrimas de nuevo.

\- Toma, preciosa – dijo Yue mientras me ofrecía un pañuelo. Ángela escondió una risilla.

Miré a Shaoran, a mi novio, con su sobrina en brazos. Era una imagen demasiado perfecta que me ablaandó el corazón aún más. No sabía que había hecho exactamente Shaoran con mi corazón, pero estaba totalmente en sus manos. Miraba a ese bebé con devoción mientras se tarareaba una canción bajita. Cuando el bebé se volvió a dormir me miró y me sonrió haciendo que mi mundo de nuevo se desvaneciera ante él.

\- Es perfecta – dijo mientras me acercaba a él – Creo...creo que va a tener nuestros ojos – miré a la pequeña Caroline, la verdad es que Shaoran tenía razón, era preciosa.

\- Lien va a tener que apartar los moscones de su lado cuando crezca un poco – bromeé.

\- Y que lo digas...¿Quieres cogerla? - asentí nerviosa. No era una experta en niños, pero me me moría de ganas por tenerla en mis brazos. Shaoran a movió con cuidado para que no se despertara. Una vez en mis brazos la acuné y la acaricié esas mejillas tan regordetas.

\- Eres una niña muy guapa – Shaoran sonrió – Te pareces a tu tío...eh...a tu tío Shaoran – mi novio negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Te queda muy bien, ¿sabes? – dijo Shaoran señalando a la niña en mis brazos.

\- A ti también – le respondí.

\- Sakura...quiero que lo nuestro dure para siempre – sus palabras me hicieron sonreir como una loca enamorada – Y también – se acercó a mi hasta casi rozar mi oreja – quiero que sepas que en un futuro te voy a hacer un hijo tan perfecto como tú...

Miré a Shaoran a los ojos...Oh, Dios...


	20. Epílogo

EPÍLOGO

Diez años después

Salí como una puñetera exhalación de mi doble turno en urgencias. Me gustaba mi trabajo, llevaba casi tres años trabajando en el Hospital General de Seattle...pero estos turnos en urgencias me mataban...a parte de que me tiraba muchas horas sin ver a mi Sakura.

Parecía ser que al fin habíamos madurado, y no sólo nosotros...todos los chicos logramos encauzar nuestras vidas a lo largo de esta maravillosa década. Creo que el punto de inflexión para todos fue el nacimiento de la pequeña Caroline...

Tres meses después del nacimiento de mi sobrina, Meiling y Lien se dieron el sí quiero en una pequeña iglesia de Seattle. Sí, al fin mi hermana se había sonvertido en la flamante señora Hale. He de decir que Sakura no paró de llorar en toda la santa ceremonia...se me estaba haciendo una sentimental por momentos...Después de la boda ellos siguieron estudiando mientras dejaban a la pequeña Caroline en la guardería de la universidad que la nueva directora se encargó de inaugurar. Como regalo de boda de parte de mis padres y de los de Lien, les regalaron una pequeña casita muy cerca del complejo residencial donde Sakura y yo vivíamos ahora. Nunca me imaginé a mi hermana en el papel de madre devota y ama de casa, pero ahí estaba. Ahora Meiling era una mujer – pequeña, pero mujer – hecha y derecha que colaboraba con una revista de moda. Lien trabajaba en un bufete de abogados y la pequeña Caroline ya no era tan pequeña; ahora era una jovencita de diez años con el pelo rubio y rizado de su padre y con los ojos verdes de Meiling. A mi pobre amigo casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando su hija le dijo el otro día que le gustaba un niño del colegio...así que sí...Lien...ve preparando la escopeta para ahuyentar a los moscones...

Eriol...bueno, después de dejar más que claro que lo suyo como animadora no tenía futuro...decidió seguir con su carrera. Acabó empresariales con matrícula de honor – sí, matrícula de honor...no se equivocaron, increíble pero cierto – y con las recomendaciones pronto encontró un trabajo en una gran compañia. Aún se me hacía un poco raro ver a mi hermano con su traje impecable y su maletín. Con esto podía decir bien a gusto que ya había visto de todo en mi vida...Tomoyo terminó su carrera de logopedia, trabajaba en el mismo hospital que yo, ayudando a los niños con dificultades. Cada vez que me pasaba por allí me metía con ella y con su enorme tripa de embarazada; tan sólo estaba de cinco meses...pero eran mellizos. No me quería ni imaginar a mi hermano con sus hijos...pobres bebés...

Yue también se llevó su ración de estabilidad. Dejó la literatura...para meterse a asesor estilista. Sí, sí, sí...Yue se creció después del gran cambio de Estefany dirigido por él, así que había cambiado los libros por las prendas de ropa y los zapatos...y tenía que reconocer que al capullo le iba bien. De hecho, muy bien. Apenas tres meses atrás todos acudimos a su boda con Ángela. ¡Yue casado! Guau. El terror de las nenas en estado puro ya no estaba disponible para nadie más que para su mujer...

Y Estefany...bueno. Lo de Estefany era otro tema. Evidentemente, Estefany y los estudios no se llevaban bien. Se odiaban mutuamente, así que no llegó a cursar el tercer año de su carrera de fisioterapia; en vez de eso se presentó a un casting de un programa de talentos. No ganó, pero se hizo conocida por su peculiar forma de hablar y por sus salidas de tono. Aún se la podía ver en algunos programas de la televisión local de comentarista...la única pena que tiene es que aún no ha encontrado el amor, aunque tampoco es que tenga problemas con el sexo masculino...

Sakura y yo nos compramos una casita preciosa, con un jardín enorme y una piscina tiempo después de acabar nuestros estudios. Sakura encontró trabajo en una editorial. Empezó de chica de los recados...para pasar a estar revisando y repasando ediciones de los libros más vendidos de la actualidad. Era completamente feliz rodeada de libros. Yo terminé un poco más tarde ya que mi carrera duraba más. Tuve un momento de bajón cuando no encontraba un hospital donde quedarme después de mi residencia...aunque milagrosamente me llamaron para hacer una suplencia...y ahí me quedé, gracias a los cielos.

Lo mejor de todo es que todos estábamos muy cerca unos de los otros, siempre nos veíamos los fines de semana...se podía decir que éramos completamente felices...pero lo podía ser aún más.

En estos momentos no estaba para recordar mucho más. Aceleré mi Volvo...no, no...no el Volvo que me regalaron mis padres hace tanto tiempo...ese pasó a mejor vida, eso sí, Sakura y yo hicimos uso de sus asientos traseros en una infinidad de ocasiones...Como el Volvo nos había ido bien – y sus asientos eran muuuuy cómodos – lo cambiamos por un todo terreno de la misma marca que competía con el eterno Jeep de Eriol...

Reconozco que estaba tan ansioso por llegar a casa que casi derrapé en el garaje de nuestra casa. Sonreí al ver el coche de Sakura...Mmmmm...

Entré con rapidez en mi casa. Todo estaba en silencio...salvo por la melodía que venía de la cocina. Vaaale, quizás llamar melodía a la canción que estaba tarareando Sakura era ser muy generoso...más bien estaba destrozando la canción, pero me daba igual. Para mi era perfecta. Entré con cuidado para poder observarla en silencio. Sí, joder...era perfecta...Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes. Bieeeen, muuuy bieeeen.

Iba a ir a por ella...y a por todas. Sakura había dejado de tomar la píldora, llevábamos tres meses intentando quedarnos embarazados...Reconozco que después de tener entre mis brazos a mi sobrina cuando nació surgió en mi un sentimiento de...paternidad, podríamos llamarlo. Por mi hubiera tenido un hijo con Sakura hacía ya tiempo, pero no había pordido ser. No encontrábamos el momento adecuado...hasta ahora. Con nuestros trabajos establecidos y nuestras casa preparada ahora era el momento de llamar a la cigüeña. Eh...sí, esta misma tarde le iba a dejar un mensaje a ese pajarraco para que encargara a mi bebé...Me estaba poniendo nervioso conmigo mismo al no dejar embarazada a Sakura, era amor propio...¿o quizás es que ya estaba pasando por la crisis de los treinta años?

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba y abracé a Sakura por la espalda.

\- Oh, joder...¡Shaoran! ¡Qué susto me has dado! - dijo girándose mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho...ese pecho...mmmm, por lo que podía ver no llevaba sujetador...Mejor, para lo que iba a durar puesto...

Sin decirla nada la besé en los labios preso de unas ganas irrefrenables de sentirla. Sakura se sorprendió por mi arrebato pasional, pero no se quejó. De hecho metió sus finos dedos por mi pelo de esa manera que hacía que el vello de todo mi cuerpo de pusiera de punta. Metí las manos por debajo de su camiseta y acaricié esos deliciosos pechos. Sakura jadeó cuando le pellizqué uno de los pezones. La agarré por los muslos y la hice subir a la encimera...si, vale...quizás había desarrollado una especie de fetichismo por las encimeras de las cocinas...aunque me lo pensé mejor. ¿De verdad quería concebir a mi hijo en la cocina, aún con las verduras troceadas para la cena sobre la encimera? Porque cabía la posibilidad de que hoy fuera "el día"...Joder, no. Sakura se agarró a mi cuello con fuerza mientras reía cuando nos moví para ir hasta nuestra habitación.

\- Luego te dolerá la espalda, señor treintañero – bromeó.

\- Te recuerdo que tu tienes la misma edad que yo – dije mientras la tiraba sobre el colchón con cuidado.

\- Eso no es verdad...- empezó a desabrocharme la camisa – Tengo tres meses menos que tu...sigo siendo más jóven - fruncí el ceño.

\- ¿Sí, no? Pues te voy a demostrar que estoy en mi mejor momento físico, preciosa.

En menos de un minuto dejé a Sakura tan desnuda como cuando Renée la trajo al mundo. En cierto modo era verdad, ahora estábamos en lo mejor de nuestras vidas...y de nuestros cuerpos. Sakura estaba aún mejor que cuando empezamos lo nuestro. Su cuerpo no había hecho más que mejorar, como los buenos vinos. Esas formas y esas curvas...ufff, eran mi perdición.

Me quité de un tirón los botones de la camisa, aunque Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No me dejas hacerlo a mi? - me lo pensé durante una décima de segundo.

\- No, no hay tiempo...estoy demasiado ansioso...- Sakura se rió mientras terminaba de quitarme los pantalones a patadas al mismo tiempo que los boxers.

Tuve que jadear al sentir la piel de Sakura bajo la mía; nuestra pasión estaba intacta, no había decaído ni una décima en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos...y eso era porque estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Encajábamos como una perfecta pieza de un puzzle...

Besé a Sakura introduciendo la lengua en su boca como a ella le gustaba mientras movía mis caderas contra las suyas. Sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo por mi espalda, sus uñas contra mi piel...Metí la mano entre nuestros cuerpos y toqué ese lugar cálido y húmedo...por mi. Mi pequeña bruja se meció contra mi mano, esperando algo más de acción.

\- ¿Ahora quién es la ansiosa?

Sakura hizo fuerza para girarnos. Sí, veeeenga...mejor ella arriba porque así tenía unas vistas magníficas. Acaricié la longitud de sus piernas, pasé las manos por su vientre plano – aunque esperaba que pronto creciera – hasta llegar a sus pechos. Esos preciosos y turgentes pechos...Saqué la lengua y acaricié rítmicamente esas cimas duras y apretadas por la excitación. Aunque Sakura pasó a la acción directamente...¿para qué esperar cuando ambos teníamos la necesidad de ir más allá?

Sakura cogió mi miembro y lo masajeó de tal manera que me hizo jadear y soltar un par de maldiciones. Esas manos...esas manos me volvían loco...

\- Sakura – gruñí...

Sakura se mordió el labio mientras ella misma se introducía mi pene en su cuerpo. Oh, joder...Ambos cerramos lo ojos cuando estuvimos unidos de esa manera tan íntima y primitiva. Sakura comenzó a moverse sore mi cuerpo en círculos. La agarré de las caderas porque si no mis manos no se podrían estar quietas.

\- Shaoran – jadeó – Dios...

\- No soy Dios, nena...- la animé con las manos a moverse más deprisa – Pero estás...haciendo que me sienta...como en el puto cielo...

Sakura me besó de esa manera ruda y brutal, como cuando disfrutaba del buen sexo...justo como ahora. Pero yo necesitaba más, necesítaba...oh, necesitaba explotar de una puta vez porque no iba a durar mucho...Nos giré de nuevo quedándome en la posición original, encima de su cuerpo, para arremeter con fuerza, esas intensas y largas embestidas contra Sakura...y llegó. Sakura escodió la cara en mi cuello para gritar por su orgasmo...en estos momentos agradecía el hecho de no tener vecinos pared con pared...

Me derrumbé sobre ella, jadeante y sudoroso pero sobre todo satisfecho...Sakura me acarició el cabello de la nuca mientras me calmaba un poco.

\- Por cierto...buenas tardes – Sakura sonrió bajo mi cuerpo – Me he saltado todas las normas de educación al verte con esos pantalones cortos...

Estaba tan bien, tan a gusto sobre Sakura...pero me di cuenta de algo; hoy mi misión era otra...me separé del cuerpo de Sakura a regañadientes y la subí las piernas en alto.

\- ¿Qué haces, Shaoran? - dijo Sakura confundida.

\- He oído que haciendo esto hay más posibilidades de que te quedes embarazada...y de hoy no pasa. ¡Hoy te fecundo! - la risa de Sakura se oyó por toda la casa.

\- Vaya...Shaoran el fecundador...Te estás tomando muy a pecho esto de no dejarme embarazada a la primera. Eres médico...tú mejor que nadie sabes que a algunas mujeres después de tomar tanto tiempo la píldora les cuesta tiempo tener un bebé – fruncí el ceño.

\- Yo creo que el problema es otro – dije mientras aún sujetaba las piernas de Sakura en todo lo alto – El problema es que hemos desperdiciado muchos espermatozoides míos – el cuerpo de Sakura se sacudió por las carcajadas – Es en serio – la miré encantado de oirla reirse de esa manera. Me encantaba verla así de feliz...así que seguí con la broma – Puede que los bichitos que me quedan esté un poco vagos...¡Chicos! - dije mirando la entrepierna de Sakura – La meta es redonda, no os olvideis...teneis que ir de cabeza, ¡de cabeza! No pareis hasta estar dentro.

\- ¡Shaoran! - dijo Sakura mientras se sobaba la tripa por las risas – No me puedo creer que estés hablando con tus bichitos, como tu dices.

\- Sólo les estoy animando – dije mientras me encogía de hombros.

\- Eh...¿tengo que estar mucho tiempo así? - dijo señalando sus piernas – Es que creo que me está dando un tirón...

\- Oh – dejé sus piernas con cuidado sobre el colchón.

\- Yo creo que esto es cuestión de práctica – alcé una ceja – Sí...quizás si lo intentamos más veces...- me miró de forma coqueta.

No me hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces...me abalancé sobre ella de nuevo como un puto león en celo...

Así pasó. Treinta y nueve semanas después Sakura se puso de parto. Oh, sí...Iba a ser padre...iba a ser padre de una hermosa niña...porque mi niña iba a ser igual a Sakura en todo.

Estaba nervioso. Aunque no era mi especialidad había presenciado un montón de partos, entre ellos el de Tomoyo en el que nacieron los preciosos mellizos...pero ahora se trataba de mi hija y de...sí, y de mi mujer. Sakura y yo tardamos en casarnos, pero al final lo hicimos. Justo después de enterarnos de la buena noticia del embarazo le pedí a Sakura que se casara de una vez por todas conmigo. La ceremonia fue en el jardín de nuestra casa, sólo los amigos y la familia...y para nosotros había sido perfecta. Sakura había estado preciosa con ese sencillo vestido blanco...su imagen vestida de novia me llegó al corazón. No sabía que tener ese anillo de casado en mi dedo pudiera hacerme feliz...Además...seamos sinceros...Sakura Li sonaba de puta madre...

\- Shaoran, tranquilo...deja de moverte – dijo Sakura mientras se agarraba su enorme tripa – Me estás poniendo nerviosa...

\- Lo siento, cielo...es que voy a ser padre.

\- No me había dado cuenta – murmuró – Cálmate, por Dios...no me duele nada por la epidural...estoy perfectamente bien...Aunque me noto algo por aquí – se señaló un poco más arriba de las ingles.

\- Contracciones...oh, Dios...contracciones de nuevo...

La matrona vino y me miró con hastío para después mirar entre las piernas de mi mujer...joder, qué bien quedaba esa frase, mi mujer, en mi boca...

\- Muy bien, cariño...cuando vuelvas a sentir las contracciones empujas – abrí mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Ya?

\- Sí, ya...- dijo la matrona con impaciencia – No se va a quedar la criatura ahí dentro para siempre, ¿no?Jesús...entre usted y los acompañantes que esperan fuera lo llevamos claro...Están apostando si el doctor Li acabará con un ataque de nervios o no...¿Cómo puedes aguantar esto, cariño? - le preguntó la mujer. Sakura a pesar de todo sonrió – Además, mire...ya le estoy viendo la cabecita...

Me asomé entre las piernas de Sakura...Oh, Dios...ahí viene...ese trocito de mi quería salir y a juzgar por lo avanzado de la situación era cuestión de minutos.

\- Ahí lo noto – murmuró Sakura.

\- Empuja, cielo – le dijo la matrona – Un poco más, lo estás haciendo muy bien...ahí, sigue...

No puedo describir con palabras lo que sentí cuando vi salir a mi pequeña, ese momento preciso en el que se cumplía el milagro de la vida en el que un nuevo ser viene al mundo a dejar su huella...

\- Ya está, eso es...- la matrona sacó a mi hija totalmente sonrosada. La dio una pequeña palmadita en el cachete; esta gritó a pleno pulmón haciéndonos sonreir – Buenos pulmones, sí señor...¿quiere cortar el cordón umbilical, doctor Li?

Sin contestarla – me había quedado sin palabras – cogí unas pinzas y con cuidado hice el corte. La matrona me puso a mi hija en los brazos. Sí, totalmente perfecta...Revisaron a mi pequeña bajo mi atenta mirada...y sonreí cuando la limpiaron la sangre y los restos de su suave piel; el poco pelo que tenía en su cabecita era castaño dorado. Eso le iba a encantar a Sakura...A pesar de estar aún colorada por el esfuerzo que suponía venir al mundo, mi hija era simplemente preciosa. Sus mofletes redonditos y esos labios tan carnosos hicieron de mi cuerpo gelatina pura. En ese instante supe que daría cualquier cosa por ese pequeño trozo de mi...Miré a Sakura y la sonreí. Estaba llorando emocionada mientras esperaba que la mostrara a nuestra hija.

\- Vamos con mamá, pequeña...- Sakura alzó los brazos para coger a nuestro bebé – Es tan increíblemente guapa como tu...

Sakura me besó suavemente en los labios y me sonrió mientras se colocaba a la pequeña Emma en el pecho. Sí, Emma Li...fue idea de mi sobrima Caroline...y a todos nos gustó. Observé a Sakura mientras trataba con sumo cuidado a Emma. Seguí el suave movimiento de sus dedos mientras acariciaba su carita. Joder, era un tío con suerte. No podía pedir nada más en esta vida...Sakura me miró y me dio la sonrisa más sincera del mundo que hizo que me deshiciera en mi pedazos.

\- No puede ser más perfecto...Te quiero – dijo emocionada.

\- Y yo a ti, preciosa... - volví a juntar nuestros labios - Ahora tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Aún no me puedo creer que todo esto empezara por esas benditas clases de...- miré a ambos lados por si había alguien cerca – de sexo – Sakura sonrió.

\- Nos vinieron bien, ¿eh?

\- Y que lo digas...Pasé de ser un friki antisocial a quedarme con la chica más perfecta y preciosa de la facultad - Sakura parpadeó rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos - Y lo más importante...mira lo que tenemos ahora en nuestros brazos...

\- Esto es fantástico, cariño...Es el sentimiento más puro que puede haber en el mundo, tener un hijo...

\- Y es muy placentero encargarlos...- Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras reía – No me importaría encargar un par de bebés más...le he cogido el gusto...Además, se me da muy bien...mira que hija tan preciosa hemos tenido...

\- Mi friki pervertido...el fecundador...– dijo riendo mientras nuestra hija tomaba el pecho.

\- Por supuesto, cielo...Tendrás friki pervertido para rato...y fecundador también...si quieres...- la risa de Sakura resonó de nuevo en la sala...jamás me cansaría de escucharla...


End file.
